Capetricks
by Afaim
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson" und "Crisis von Earth-X". A/B/O-Supergirl-Fic. Karamel und Danvers werden durch eine Tragodie wiedervereint. Doch ist es in Wahrheit vielleicht nicht schon zu spät für sie alle?
1. Reign

**Capetricks**

 _Diese A/B/O-Legends-Fi_ _c spielt im gleichen Universum wie meine bisherigen A/B/O-Arrowverse-Fics: „Nennt uns Legenden I-V", „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen", „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann", „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson", „Crisis on Earth-X" und „A/B/O-Oneshots". Es handelt sich um eine Fortsetzung von „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson" und „Crisis von Earth-X" und die Fic spielt während der 3. Staffel von „Supergirl" und enthält entsprechend Spoiler._

 _Nähere Infos zu diesen Fics und dem Verse, das ich geschaffen habe, prinzipiell, findet ihr hier:_

 _mein tumblr (siehe Profil) /post/171166077224/orientierungsfile-f%C3%BCr-mein-abo-arrowverse_

* * *

 _Sonstiges:_

 _Muss ich die anderen Fics in diesem Verse gelesen haben? __Nein, aber natürlich wäre es von Vorteil, wenn ihr zumindest „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson" und „Crisis on Earth-X" gelesen hättet. Um prinzipiellen Verständnis des Verses solltet ihr zumindest die ersten drei Kapitel von „Nennt uns Legenden: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta, und Omega" lesen um einen Überblick darüber zu bekommen, wie alles hier funktioniert._

 _Gibt es hier heiße Sexszenen?_ _Nein, leider eher nicht, da ich auf jugendfreien Portalen posten, die das nicht so gerne sehen._

 _Allgemeine Warnings: __SPOILER!_ _Zur 3. Staffel von „ Supergirl",, sowie für „Arrow" bis zu Staffel 6, „Legends" bis zur 3. Staffel, und „Flash" bis zu Staffel 4; A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Sexismus, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie, Geisteskrankheiten_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an „Supergirl", „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow" und „The Flash". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings: __diverse Pairing, die auch mehr als zwei Personen beinhalten, Hauptpairings für diese Fic: Karamel, Sanvers, Imra/Mon-El, James/Lena_

* * *

 _Was bisher geschah:_ _Die Danvers-Schwestern dachten ihr Glück gefunden zu haben. Kara ging mit Mon-El von Daxam eine Gefährtenbindung ein, und Alex fand in der Polizistin Maggie Sawyer die wahre Liebe und eine Verlobte. Doch das Schicksal schlug zu und trennte sie. Mon-El war gezwungen die Erde zu verlassen und sein telepathische und empathische Verbindung zu Kara erlosch. Maggie und Alex unterdessen schafften es nicht sich beim Thema Kinder zu einigen und trennten sich. Nach Monaten kehrten Mon-El überraschend zur Erde zurück, doch aus seiner Sicht war er Jahre lang fort gewesen, seine Verbindung zu Kara war immer noch durchtrennt, und er war mit seiner Teamkollegin Imra verheiratet, die er in der ferne Zukunft, in die es ihn verschlagen hatte, kennen gelernt hatte. Und er schien vorzuhaben dorthin zurückzukehren. Unterdessen ließ sich Alex bei einem Abstecher auf Erde-1 auf einen Onenightstand mit Sara Lance ein und war danach unglücklicher über ihre Trennung von Maggie als jemals zuvor, während Kara in Zuge des gleichen Ausflugs mit ihrer bösen Doppelgängerin von Erde-X konfrontiert wurde, die für sie nur Verachtung übrig hatte und ihr vorwarf ihr kryptonisches Erbe enttäuscht zu haben…_

* * *

 **1\. Reign**

* * *

Die Worte ihrer Doppelgängerin hallten in ihren Kopf wieder, darüber, was für eine große Enttäuschung sie für Krypton war, darüber, dass sie es nicht wert war die letzte Kryptonierin zu sein. Und was hatte sie schon erreicht? Als Journalistin bewirkte sie schon lange nichts mehr. Als Kara Danvers vernachlässigte sie ihre Freunde und konnte ihrer Schwester nach deren traumatischer Trennung von der Liebe ihres Lebens kein Trost sein. Als Omega hatte sie ihren Alpha verloren, ihren Alpha, der eine andere geheiratet hatte und nicht vor hatte bei ihr zu bleiben, nun da sie wiedervereint waren. Und als Supergirl … wurde sie nun von jemand fertig gemacht, der eindeutig von Krypton stammte.

Genau genommen wurde sie nicht nur fertig gemacht: Sie wurde zu Brei geschlagen.

 _Sei kalt, sei kryptonisch,_ hatte Alex ihr geraten, doch wenn Kara in ihr Inneres griff, dann fand sie darin kein Krypton mehr. Astra, Non, ihre Anhänger, die andere Kara Zor-El – sie alle hatten andere Ideen darüber gehabt, was Krypton repräsentierte als sie. Und nun diese neue Kämpferin, ein Alpha, ohne Zweifel, eine Frau, eindeutig, eine Kryptonierin, was sonst sollte sie sein? Und Kara Danvers hatte keine Chance gegen sie.

 _Du bist eine Omega-Kriegerin, die letzte Omega-Kriegerin von Krypton,_ rief sie sich in Erinnerung, _Kämpfe._ Doch sie konnte keine Kraft mehr in sich finden, nichts mehr, was ihr helfen könnte ihre Gegnerin zu besiegen.

Der nächste Schlag war hart und traf sie mitten in die Magengrube. Kara schloss die Augen und wollte neue Kraft sammeln, doch stattdessen … verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Die Ehefrau ihres Gefährten war ein Beta. Ihr Name war Imra, und sie war sehr nett und ein großer Fan von Kara, wie es schien. Sie stammte aus der Zukunft, aus einer weitentfernten Zukunft, in die es Karas Gefährten, ihren Alpha, verschlagen hatte, und in der er Jahre lang festgesessen hatte, während Kara monatelang gefürchtet hatte, dass er gestorben sein musste, weil sie ihn über ihr Gefährtenband nicht mehr spüren konnte. Ihr Gefährte hatte nicht gedacht, dass er sie jemals wiedersehen würde, doch in ihren Namen hatte er ein neues Heldenteam ins Leben gerufen, das ihre Werte ehrte. Er hatte der Zukunft von ihren Taten erzählt, und sie war die Inspiration für dieses zukünftige Heldenteam geworden – für die Legion der Superhelden.

Sie sollte sich wohl geehrt fühlen, doch in Wahrheit konnte sie nur daran denken, dass diese Art von Liebe, die stumme Verehrung aus der Ferne, eine überaus kalte Art von Liebe war. Dass ihr die warme Art der Liebe lieber gewesen wäre, doch …

Ihr Band war weg. Nach wie vor konnte sie ihn nicht spüren. Er stand vor ihr, sie konnte die Liebe, die sie einst verbunden hatte, in seinen Augen sehen, aber sie konnte sie nicht mehr spüren. Ihn nicht mehr spüren.

 _Alpha. Du bist mein Alpha, du hast es geschworen, du hast mir geschworen, dass du mich niemals verlassen würdest, dass du mich immer lieben würdest …_

Es war nicht, dass er eine andere geheiratet hatte. Das war verständlich. Es war, dass er die andere ihr vorzog. Dabei war sie ein Beta und Kara ein Omega. Sie könnten zusammen glücklich sein, sie alle, sie sollten es sogar, doch er wollte sie nicht.

 _Du hast nicht einmal einen Daxamiten halten können!_ Es war ihre eigene Stimme, die ihr da vorwarf, doch es war nicht sie, es war die andere Kara, die sich für so viel besser hielt, die dachte, sie hätte Karas Herz verdient, weil sie es anders als Kara nicht verschwenden würde. Kara war nicht bereit gewesen es ihr zu überlassen, doch nun …

Sie hatte umsonst um ihr Leben gekämpft. Nun wurde es ihr genommen von Reign der Weltenkillerin.

Vielleicht hatte die andere Kara ja recht. Vielleicht hatte Kara es wirklich nicht verdient zu leben. Vielleicht war sie wirklich nur eine einzige Verschwendung. Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich einfach nur … loslassen.

* * *

Er kam aus dem Nichts und erschien mitten in ihrer Wohnung. Sein Name war Brainiac-5, und er gehörte zu der Legion der Superhelden. Er war geruchslos, aber er war ja auch eine künstliche Lebensform. Später erfuhr sie, dass er nicht nur geruchslos war, sondern auch kein sekundäres Geschlecht besaß, aber das spielte keine Rolle, denn er war als Einziger hier bei ihr. Und er war hier um sie zu retten, sie aus dem Gefängnis, in das sie sich selbst gesperrt hatte zu befreien.

Ihr Köper war geheilt, doch ihr Geist hielt sie hier.

„Was bedeutet diese Katze für dich?", wollte er wissen.

War er ein Hobby-Psychologe oder ein echter? Wusste er, was in ihr vorging?

„Ich hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl hier auf der Erde zu Hause zu sein", erklärte Kara.

„Und nun? Nun hast du dieses Gefühl nicht mehr?", wollte er wissen.

Kara wusste keine Antwort darauf. Ihr Planet war zerstört, ihr Gefährte hatte sie verlassen. Wo war ihr Zuhause? Hatte sie vielleicht gar keines? Aber selbst, wenn dem so wäre, wäre das so schlimm?

Nein, sie hatte doch zum ersten Mal Freunde von außerhalb der Arbeit. Sie hatte Lena und Sam. Und dann war da noch ihre Familie: Alex, Eliza, Clark, irgendwo Jeremiah, J'onn, Winn, James …

Nicht fertig, sie war noch nicht fertig. Sie musste leben, weiterleben. Wenn schon nicht für sich selbst, dann für die anderen. Und sie musste Reign aufhalten. Irgendjemand musste es tun! Und sie hatte geschworen ihren neuen Planeten zu beschützen. Diesen Planeten zu beschützen, die Erde zu beschützen.

Außer ihr konnte das niemand. Clark vielleicht, aber … Kara war die stärkere von ihnen beiden. Wenn Reign schon mit ihr den Boden aufwischte, was würde sie dann mit Clark tun?

 _Zeit die Türe aufzumachen und in die Welt zurückzukehren. Ich muss es tun, denn ansonsten kann es kein anderer tun._

* * *

Reign, so stellte sich heraus, war nur eine von drei Weltenkillerinnen. Und diese Weltenkillerinnen waren auch keine reinen Monster. Es waren Menschen, die diese Monster in sich beherbergten, und man konnte mit ihnen sprechen, konnte sie vielleicht sogar retten.

Kara versuchte Julia Freeman zu retten, doch sie versagte. Julia ergab sich ihrem dunklen Alter Ego, Purity, und nun waren zwei Weltenkillerinnen dort draußen unterwegs.

„Sie konnte das Loch in mir spüren, das Loch, das Maggie hinterlassen hat. Was habe ich nur getan?", meinte Alex über Julia.

Kara wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, wie sie Alex trösten sollte. In ihr war doch ebenfalls ein Loch. Ein Loch, das jedes Mal größer wurde, wenn sie ihren Alpha mit seinem Beta interagieren sah.

Was könnte sie auch sagen? Was außer: „Das Leben geht weiter"?

Aber wer wollte das schon gerne hören?

* * *

Kara dachte sie wäre darüber hinweg. Doch sie war es nicht. Ihr Alpha sah gut aus in seiner Uniform und sein Cape konnte Tricks. Kampftricks. Er sollte sie Kara lehren. Sie wollte sie lernen, doch M'yrnns telepathischen Kräfte spielten verrückt, da J'onns zurückgewonnener Vater senil wurde, und beeinflussten die frustrierte Kara, aus der nun alles heraus brach.

Sie warf ihrem Alpha Dinge vor, die sie ihm niemals hatte vorwerfen wollen. Dinge, wie: „Du hast mich verlassen, verstehst du das nicht? Wie konntest du mich einfach verlassen und vergessen?! Ich spüre dich nicht mehr! Du hast unser Band getötet! Es ist weg! Du hast es geschafft etwas zu vernichten, was unzerstörbar ist!"

Es gab noch andere Vorwürfe. Darüber, dass er sich betrunken hatte, bevor er zum Training mit ihr erschienen war. Darüber, dass er undankbar gewesen war, als sie ihm einen Job bei CatCo verschafft hatte. Darüber, dass er dort seine ganze Arbeit von Eve hatte machen lassen, obwohl er wusste, dass Eve ein gutmütige Person und in ihn verknallt war, er wusste, dass Eve ein Beta war, dass sie spüren musste, dass er …

Diese Vorwürfe spielten keine Rolle, sie waren nur der Prolog, der sie in Rage redete, bevor sie die Lüge erwähnte, die sie ihm schon lange vergeben hatte, und dann das, was sie wirklich störte. Dass er sie verlassen und ihr Band verraten hatte.

Sie wusste doch, warum er sich betrunken hatte, mit Eve geschlafen hatte, und seine Arbeit geschwänzt hatte, und auch warum er sich dafür nie bei ihr entschuldigt hatte. Weil er ein Alpha war, der erfahren hatte, dass es seinen Planeten und sein Volk nicht mehr gab. Und was auch immer er von diesem Volk gehalten hatte, es war sein Volk gewesen, und dessen Vernichtung hatte ein Loch in seine Seele gebrannt, so wie Kryptons Vernichtung ein Loch in Karas Seele gebrannt hatte. Ein Loch, das nichts und niemand füllen konnte. Niemals wirklich.

Ein Loch, das nur jemand verstehen konnte, der das auch durchlebt hatte. J'onn, Kara, und er – sie verstanden das, sonst keiner. Und gerade deswegen war es das wahre Verbrechen, dass ihr Alpha ihr ein weiteres Loch in ihre Seele gebrannt hatte. Wie hatte er das tun können?

Das war es, was sie ihm nicht vergeben konnte, nicht vergeben wollte. Für alles andere brauchte sie keine Entschuldigungen zu hören. Und für das gab es keine Entschuldigung.

Dass er in der Zukunft gelandet war und nicht zu ihr zurückgekonnt hatte, verstand sie. Doch dass er ihr Band getötet hatte, dass er sie mit einem Beta ersetzt hatte, das war es, was sie ihm übel nahm.

Ihr war egal, wie lange er gewartet hatte, wie lange er um sie getrauert hatte, wie lange er keine andere Frau, keinen anderen Mann, keinen anderen Omega, Beta, oder Alpha auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte. Ihr war egal, dass er eine arrangierte Ehe mit einer guten Freundin eingegangen war.

Was zählte war nur das: Er hatte sich dafür entschieden, dass diese Ehe und dieses Leben in der Zukunft das war, was er wollte. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden und gegen ein Leben mit Kara und all seinen Freunden hier in dieser Zeit. Und in diesem Moment, mit dieser Entscheidung, hatte er ihr Band getötet. Eine andere Erklärung für dessen Abwesenheit gab es nicht.

Sie versöhnten sich. Schworen einander sich nicht mehr beinander zu entschuldigen. Aber Kara wusste auch, dass es vorbei war. Sie hätte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass es auf diese Weise vorbei war.

* * *

Es war die dritte Weltenkillerin, die sie alle fast vernichtete. Pestilence. Anders als Reign würde sie bis in die Zukunft überleben. Sie würde Imras Schwester und unzählige andere töten. Und nun tötete sie gerade Alex und Winn. Und auch Kara.

Sie konnte die Sorge in den Augen ihres Alphas sehen, als sie umfiel.

Und die Weltenkiller waren vereint. Julia war gekommen um Grace Parker zu holen. Purity war gekommen um Pestilence zu holen. Imra war es nicht gelungen Pestilence zu töten. Und beide entkamen. Doch zumindest hatten sie Pestilences DNS. Aus dieser konnten sie ein Heilmittel herstellen, das Alex, Winn und auch Kara rettete.

Das dachten sie zumindest. Sie konnten nicht ahnen, dass sie sich irrten.

Immerhin gab es so viel anderes zu tun. Die Weltenkillerinnen attackierten L-Corp. Wie immer war Supergirl bereit um Lena Luthor zu retten, doch Lena war nicht das Ziel des Angriffs. Es war Sam, Sam Arias, Rubys Mutter, Lenas Freundin, Karas Freundin, Sam, der Beta, die in sich Reign, den Alpha, beherbergte.

Was Lena gewusst hatte. „Ich wollte es dir sagen", beharrte sie, aber es war zu spät.

Die anderen kamen. Reign erwachte und zu dritte flogen die Weltenkillerinnen davon. Es gab nichts, was Kara tun konnte um sie aufzuhalten, einfach nichts.

Die Weltenkillerinnen waren vereint und die Erde war verloren.

Es sei denn, sie fanden einen Weg sie doch noch zu retten. Sam und Julia und Grace zu retten.

Das war es, worauf sie sich konzentrierten, doch dann kehrte die Krankheit zurück.

* * *

„Winn hat einen Rückfall! Du hast gesagt, Imra, du hast gesagt, dass du mit der Heilung in eurer DNS und der DNS von Pestilence ein Heilmittel finden kannst!", warf Alex der Beta-Frau vor.

„Das dachte ich auch wirklich", sagte Imra, „Aber nun, nun bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher."

„Aber Alex, und Kara sind ebenfalls… Und all die anderen Kranken…" Karas ehemaliger Gefährte konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„Ja", erklärte Imra nur düster, „Ja, sie werden alle wieder krank werden."

Es war nicht Reign, die Kara Danvers umbringen würde. Es war Pestilence.

* * *

 _A/N: Das ist die versprochene Fortsetzung.  
_

 _Reviews?_


	2. Pestilence

**2 . Pestilence**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Monwinn, Erw. von Winn/Lyra, Brainey/Winn, Kara/Maxwell_

* * *

Mon-El von Daxam starrte besorgt auf Winn Schotts schwitzenden Körper. _Und ich dachte, wir hätten den Teil unseres Lebens, in dem unsere Freunde von Blight umgebracht werden, hinter uns…_ Nun, in letzter Zeit hatten sich viele seiner Annahmen als falsch herausgestellt, nicht wahr?

Er seufzte. Und wünschte sich, er wäre niemals in diese Zeit zurückgekehrt. Schon ironisch, wenn man bedachte, dass er sich jahrelang nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als wieder hier im DEO zu stehen, umgeben von seinen Freunden, den ersten wahren Freunden, die er gehabt hatte. Und Kara, die …

Nein, er durfte nicht an Kara denken. Diesen Teil seines Lebens hatte er abgehackt. Und er wusste, was sie von ihm hielt. Wie weh er ihr mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit hier getan hatte. Empathische Beeinflussung hin oder her, es gab manche Dinge, die Kara Danvers niemals tun würde, ohne gute Gründe dafür, und über jemand anderen herzufallen und ihm alle seine Fehler vorzuwerfen … _Ich wollte ihr nie weh tun. Und was ist daraus geworden?_

Sein Blick fiel auf Winn. Diese Seuche hier, die historischen Aufzeichnungen erwähnten nichts davon. Bedeutete das, dass es nie passiert war, und die Anwesenheit der Legion dafür gesorgt hatte, dass es passierte? Hatten sie die Zeitlinie bereits verändert? Hatten sie genau das getan, was Mon-El sich geschworen hatte nicht zu tun?

Er hörte, wie jemand neben ihn trat, und die Abwesenheit jedes Geruchs wies eindeutig darauf hin, wer es war. „Als ich hier auf diesen Planeten gelandet bin und zu mir gekommen bin, dachte ich zuerst, dass es nicht so schlimm sein kann. Dass meine Heimat nicht zerstört sein worden konnte. Doch dann erfuhr ich, dass nichts übrig war, und ich vermutlich der einzige Überlebende war. Und ich wollte nur noch raus hier aus diesem Bunker von einer Basis, wollte irgendwohin, wo ich nicht darüber nachdenken musste, was passiert war, und wo ich nicht in das Gesicht einer Kryptonierin blicken musste, die wissen musste, was ich gerade durchmachte. In Wahrheit wollte ich mich einfach sinnlos betrinken. Aber ich hatte neue Kräfte, und sie wollten mich hier nicht raus lassen, und das hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht. Und Winn, Winn hat das gespürt. Er hat es gewusst. Also hat er mich mit raus genommen und ist mit mir feiern gegangen. Weil er wusste, dass ich das brauche. Ich habe es ihm niemals vergessen. Er war mein erster Freund hier auf diesen Planeten", erzählte Mon-El, „Der Erste, der mir nicht das Gefühl vermittelt hat ein Alien auf Erden zu sein."

„Das hast du mir nie erzählt", stellte Brainey fest.

„Was hätte es gebracht? Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ich ihn nie wiedersehe", erwiderte Mon-El ruhig. Er konnte Braineys Blick auf sich ruhen spüren.

„Hattest du jemals eine sexuell geartete Beziehung zu ihm?", wollte die künstliche Lebensform wissen.

Mon-El warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Nun, es wäre kein soweit hergeholter Gedanke", verteidigte sich Brainey so neutral klingend, wie es unter diesen Umständen möglich war, „Für einen Menschen ist Winn Schott ungewöhnlich intelligent, und für einen Beta besitzt er eine Vielzahl von Charakteristika eines Omegas. Er ist fürsorglich und aufopfernd und ordnet sich bereitwillig unter. Und von einem ästhetischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet, sind seine Gesichtszüge und sein Körperbau angenehm anzusehen."

Mon-El musterte seinen Freund nachdenklich. Brainey trug sein Menschenkostüm und blickte bei dieser Rede zu Winn anstatt zu Mon-El. „Nein", erwiderte er dann langsam, „Als ich hier ankam, hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor mich auf Beziehungen einzulassen, die dauerhaft sein könnten. Und dann habe ich mich ziemlich schnell in Kara verliebt. Und Winn hatte seine Freundin. Aber, wenn du Interesse hast, Brainey, dann kannst du ruhig dein Glück versuchen. Für einen Menschen ist Winn ziemlich unvoreingenommen."

Brainey warf ihm einen schiefen Seitenblick zu. „Du hast doch gesagt, er hat eine Freundin", erinnerte er ihn.

„Die ich, seit wir hier sind, nicht mehr gesehen habe, und die er, seit wir hier sind, auch mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt hat", gab Mon-El zurück.

Brainey schien sich diesen Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. „Zuerst einmal sollten wir uns darauf konzentrieren ihn zu heilen", meinte er dann.

Mon-El seufzte. „Würde es etwas bringen die anderen zu wecken?", erkundigte er sich dann.

„Ich weiß es nicht", räumte Brainey ein, „Das ist ein wissenschaftliches Problem. Keines für Superhelden."

Mon-El hatte diese Antwort befürchtet. Er fühlte sich furchtbar hilflos. Sein Superheldenanzug war repariert, und trotzdem war er hier keine Hilfe. Es gab nichts, was er für Winn tun könnte. Und bald würde Alex ebenfalls hier liegen. Und dann nach ihr auch noch Kara.

Daran konnte Mon-El im Moment nicht denken.

 _Alex._ „Ich muss einen Anruf erledigen", verkündete Mon-El.

Brainey blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Ich dachte alle, die du in dieser Zeit kennst, arbeiten entweder hier oder sollen nicht wissen, dass du zurück bist", merkte er an.

„Nun … ja. Aber dieser spezielle Fall sollte von der Infektion erfahren. Und sei es nur um … sich verabschieden zu können." Das auszusprechen fiel ihm schwer, doch irgendwie brachte er es über seine Lippen.

Noch war Zeit, doch die Frage war nur, wie lange dieses noch andauern würde. Und im umgekehrten Fall würde Mon-El es wissen wollen. Nur für alle Fälle.

* * *

„Maggie! Was machst du denn hier?" Kara begrüßte die etwas überfordert wirkende Polizistin überrascht im DEO. Der Beta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mon-El hat mich angerufen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er wieder zurück auf der Erde ist", erklärte sie, „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Bisher hält sie sich ganz tapfer. Du kennst sie ja: Ärztin bis zur letzten Sekunde. Besonders, wenn es um jemanden geht, der ihr nahe steht", erklärte Kara, „Willst du … willst du mit ihr sprechen?"

„Ich…" Maggie zögerte. „Noch nicht, glaube ich…." Sie wirkte hin und her gerissen. Dann wandte sie sich Kara zu. „Hör mal, ich weiß, dass wir beide uns nicht mehr gesprochen haben seit … seit der Trennung, und das tut mir leid. Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir aus dem Weg gegangen wäre. Nun, irgendwie schon, aber … Es ist eben schwer mit der Schwester seiner Ex befreundet zu bleiben. Das sorgt meistens für Ärger. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es mich nicht interessieren würde, wie es dir geht, oder was du so treibst. Ich meine, das meiste bekomme ich ja unweigerlich mit, aber … das Persönliche, meine ich, darüber kannst du mit mir sprechen."

„Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen", versicherte ihr Kara, „Aber ich will nicht über Mon-El sprechen. Ich … habe ziemlich genug davon über ihn zu sprechen. Er war weg, und ich dachte, ich überlebe es nicht ohne ihn zu sein, doch ich habe überlebt. Und dann ist er zurückgekommen. Mit einer Frau und ohne unser Band. Und das war noch viel schlimmer. Zuerst. Aber nun komme ich damit zurecht. Ich habe meinen Frieden damit gemacht. Mein Leben dreht sich nicht nur um irgendeinen Alpha. Ich bin nicht einer dieser Omegas."

„Mhm. Ich dachte nur, weil ich damit wohl nicht so leicht zu Recht kommen würde. Ich meine, ich komme ja nicht mal damit zurecht, dass ich und Alex … Nun, aber mit Trennungen konnte ich ja noch nie umgehen", sagte Maggie und lachte bitter.

Kara wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. Maggie war diejenige, die diese Trennung zu verantworten hatte. Sie zu trösten, würde Kara wie Verrat an Alex vorkommen, aber immerhin waren sie mal Freunde gewesen, zumindest irgendwie. Und anders als Lena oder Sam wusste Maggie, dass sie Supergirl war. Und anders als Winn oder James hatte sie nie Gefühle _dieser_ Art für Kara gehabt. Und sie war auch nicht Karas Schwester oder ihre Mutter oder ihr Vaterersatz und damit automatisch auf ihrer Seite. Also wäre sie vermutlich die perfekte Ansprechpartnerin in Sachen Liebe, aber …. Im Moment war die Infektion wichtiger als alles andere.

Abgesehen von den Weltenkillerinnen. Denen Kara nicht mehr lange etwas entgegenzusetzen hätte. Denn bald würde auch sie wieder krank werden. Ob Mon-El Maggie das auch am Telefon verraten hatte?

„Reign ist nicht alleine. Es gibt noch andere wie sie: Purity und Pestilence. Sie hat uns das angetan. Sie wollen unsere Welt vernichten, das ist ihre Aufgabe. Sie sind Weltenkillerinnen", erklärte Kara.

„Klingt etwas melodramatisch", meinte Maggie.

„Doch dafür wurden sie gezüchtet, von einer Sekte auf Krypton. Wenn wir keine Heilung finden, dann … ist Superman vielleicht der Einzige, der sie aufhalten kann. Er und Mon-El und seine neuen Freunde. Aber, wenn sie auch krank werden … Wenn die Polizei irgendwelche geheimen Anti-Kryptonier-Waffen hat, dann…"

„Wow-wow, Danvers Nr. 2, für so ein Gespräch bekomme ich nicht genug bezahlt. Ich bin nur ein kleiner Detektiv. Und nebenbei: Wir sind nicht das Militär. Du solltest dich an Sam Lane wenden. Oder an Cadmus", winkte Maggie ab.

„Das letzte Mal, als wir mit Cadmus zusammengearbeitet haben, ist nichts Gutes dabei herausgekommen", erwiderte Kara bitter. Ihre Arbeit mit Cadmus hatte sie viel gekostet. Und sie zur Mörderin gemacht. Das war sie nicht bereit zu vergessen.

„Vielleicht gibt es noch irgendwelche geheimen Luthor-Waffen", schlug Maggie vor.

„Lena sagt nein. Zumindest weiß sie von nichts. Und ihre Mutter ist nicht gesprächig. Superman hat versprochen sich mit Lex Luthor zu unterhalten, aber …", Kara schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich fürchte wir sind auf uns gestellt."

„Ich bin sicher ihr findet eine Lösung. Ich meine, das ist doch euer Job hier, oder?", versuchte Maggie sie aufzubauen.

Kara wünschte sich sie könnte ihren Optimismus teilen. Aber die Chancen standen gut, dass das hier wirklich das Ende war. „Tu mir den Gefallen und hör dich in der Alien-Community um. Wir können jede Hilfe brauchen, die wir kriegen können. Legenden, Mythen, Schwarzmarkthandel, egal was, alles könnte helfen", bat sie.

Maggie nickte. „Werde ich tun. Du sagst mir Bescheid, wenn sich ihr Zustand verschlechtert, oder?", fragte sie dann noch.

„Ja, natürlich lass ich es dich wissen", erwiderte Kara nur. Nun, da Maggie von der ganzen Sache wusste, konnte sie sie schwer weiterhin im Dunkeln darüber lassen, nicht wahr? _Das hat er ja schlau eingefädelt und auf mein weiches Herz vertraut. Aber wenn er denkt, dass er dafür nichts zu hören bekommt, dann irrt er sich._ Alex würde von all dem gar nicht begeistert sein.

* * *

„Du hattest kein Recht es ihr zu sagen, das ist dir doch klar, oder?"

Mon-El blickte sie nur milde an. Solange Kara ihn noch Vorträge halten konnte, ging es ihr noch gut, und das wiederum war gut, weil es bedeutete, dass sie noch nicht im Sterben lag.

„Ich war der Einzige, der es ihr sagen konnte. So trifft Alexs Zorn nur mich und nicht dich oder J'onn", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt, „Maggie würde es wissen wollen, und das weißt du. Und nicht erst, wenn es vorbei ist."

„Würdest du es denn wissen wollen?!"

Mon-El spürte einen leichten Stich bei diesen Worten. Wie konnte sie ihn das nur fragen? „Natürlich. Ich wusste es jahrelang. Hast du das vergessen? Ich habe jahrelang mit den Wissen gelebt, dass du gestorben bist, und habe versucht alles darüber herauszufinden, was ich kann. Sich zu trennen bedeutet nicht, dass der ehemalige Partner einem von einen Moment auf den anderen aufhört am Herzen zu liegen", erwiderte er möglichst ruhig, „Umgekehrt würdest du es nicht wissen wollen? Alex würde es wissen wollen, das weißt du."

„Ich habe auch gedacht, es zu wissen. Du warst weg, weißt du noch? Ich dachte, du bist tot. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich getötet", erklärte sie düster.

„Das wusste ich nicht", gab Mon-El zu und biss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge, bevor ihm ein „Das tut mir leid" herausrutschte. Immerhin wollten sie sich nicht mehr ständig beieinander entschuldigen.

Kara seufzte. „Du hättest es trotzdem nicht tun sollen. Nicht ohne Alexs ausdrückliche Erlaubnis. Hör mal, ich muss noch was erledigen, solange ich mich noch auf den Beinen halten kann, und dafür könnte ich Rückendeckung gebrauchen. Kommst du mit?", sagte sie dann.

„Natürlich komme ich mit", erwiderte Mon-El und ersparte es sich hinzuzufügen: „Mit dir komme ich immer überallhin mit." Das war sowieso klar. Oder sollte es zumindest sein. „Wo geht's hin?"

„Einen alten Bekannten besuchen", lautete die kryptische Antwort darauf.

* * *

„Dich hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Willkommen."

„Nichts hat auf mich geschossen, als ich auf der Veranda gelandet bin, also nehme ich an, dass Sie mich doch erwartet haben, da Sie wussten, dass ich es bin", erwiderte Kara unbeeindruckt und blickte sich voller Abscheu im Penthaus um, in dem sie sich befand. Dieser Mann sollte im Gefängnis sein, dieser Meinung war sie immer noch, doch er hatte ihr gegen Myriad geholfen und seit dem darauf verzichtet ihr ihr Leben schwer zu machen. Trotzdem traute sie ihm kein Stück.

„Du hast mich ertappt. Ich habe meine Drohnen darauf programmiert die Biosignaturen von dir und deinem Cousin zu ignorieren. Alle anderen Kryptonier, die hier rein kommen, würden das allerdings nicht unbeschadet schaffen. Aber wen hast du da mitgebracht? Jemanden, der eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte. Daxamiten können auf der Erde doch nicht mehr atmen, oder? Wie ungewöhnlich."

Mon-El funkelte den Sprecher feindselig an.

„Er ist immun. Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die nichts zur Sache tut", wehrte Kara ab, „Deswegen sind wir nicht hier."

„Und warum seid ihr hier?" Maxwell Lord umkreiste sie wie ein Geier. Seine Augen hatten diesen kalten Ausdruck, der Kara immer schon beunruhigt hatte, da er ausdrückte, dass Maxwell Lord mehr wusste als alle anderen in seiner Umgebung und nur so tat als wäre das nicht der Fall. Nein, sie hatte ihn kein bisschen vermisst. Weder seine Feindseligkeit gegen alles, was nicht menschlich war, noch die seltsame Chemie, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Maxwell Lord war ein Alpha, und er war einer dieser Alphas, die wussten, dass die unwiderstehlich waren, und dieses Selbstvertrauen auch ausstrahlte.

In seiner Nähe hatte sich Kara noch nie wohl gefühlt, weil sie wusste, dass sein Interesse an ihr nicht das Interesse eines Alphas an einen Omega war, sondern das eines Wissenschaftlers an einem Virus. Er fand sie interessant und wollte wissen, wie sie funktionierte, und einen Weg finde sie zu besiegen, vielleicht respektierte er sie und ihre Fähigkeiten sogar, aber er schätzte sie nicht. Kein bisschen. Und das würde jeden Omega wahnsinnig machen.

 _Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen ihm und Cadmus. Und ich habe mich für ihn entschieden,_ erinnerte sie sich.

„Reign", sagte sie nur.

„Oh, ja, Reign. Und die anderen, nicht wahr?", erwiderte der menschliche Alpha mit einem wissenden Nicken. Kara war nicht einmal überrascht davon, dass er von den anderen Weltenkillerinnen wusste. Sie hatte es sogar erwartet.

„Sie sind nicht wie ich oder die anderen Kryptonier, mit denen wir es bisher zu tun hatten", sagte sie nur.

„Sie sind stärker", stellte Lord ungerührt fest.

„Kryptonit schwächt sie nicht, nicht so wie uns", erklärte Kara nur ungerührt, „Und sie haben andere … Kräfte."

„Willst du, dass ich sie für dich umbringen, Supergirl, weil du es nicht kannst? So wie du Lena Luthor das Volk von diesem da umbringen hast lassen?", spottete Lord und deutete auf Mon-El. Dieser knurrte, als er das hörte.

„Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt", erwiderte Kara ungerührt, „Ich glaube, sie können gerettet werden. Sie haben menschliche Seiten, sie sind keine Monster."

„Die Kryptonier und die Daxamiten waren auch keine Monster, wenn ich mich recht entsinne", warf Lord beiläufig ein.

Mon-El knurrte erneut, aber Kara legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Brust und ignorierte das Gefühl, das dabei in ihr aufstieg, so gut sie konnte.

„Ich will, dass Sie mir helfen sie aufzuhalten", sagte sie dann gefasst, „Ohne sie zu töten, wenn es sich einrichten lässt."

„Für dich, Supergirl", erwiderte Maxwell Lord darauf sardonisch, „tue ich doch alles. Immerhin bist du doch unser aller Heldin, nicht wahr?"

Kara ersparte es sich eine Antwort darauf zu formulieren. Die Ironie war, dass vermutlich nur dieser Mann und sie der Meinung waren, dass das eben nicht wahr war. Und wer hätte gedacht, dass sie und Maxwell Lord sich jemals bei einer Sache einig sein würden?

* * *

 _A/N: Maxwell Lord hätte in dieser Fic eigentlich gar nicht vorkommen sollen, aber irgendwie hat er sich rein geschlichen. Außerdem musste ich ein paar Dinge ansprechen, die in der 3. Staffel im Canom seltsamerweise ignoriert werden. Ich meine, es laufen drei Weltenkiller frei rum, die sich von Supergirl nicht beeindrucken lassen, aber keiner kommt auf die Idee Superman in die Stadt zu holen oder den Rest der Legion aufzuwecken? Man würde doch annehmen, dass jede Hilfe gelegen kommt, oder?_

 _Reviews?_


	3. Purity

**3\. Purity**

* * *

 _Anmerkung: Zur Erinnerung: Diese Fic geht zwischen 3.16 „Of Two Minds" und 3.17 „Trinity" AU, da sie vor der Ausstrahlung von 3.17 zu schreiben begonnen wurde. Gewisse Spoiler, die über den weiteren Verlauf der Staffel bekannt sind, werden schon eingearbeitet und vielleicht auch Elemente der späteren Episoden, sobald ich sie gesehen habe, aber prinzipiell ist das der Punkt, an dem es bei mir in eine andere Richtung geht._

* * *

Es war ein Loch in ihr, und nichts schien es stopfen zu können. _Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Wie konnte ich das Beste, das mir jemals widerfahren ist, aufgeben für -…_

Nein, solche Gedanken waren wahres Gift. Sie sollte sie nicht denken, das wusste sie. Und doch….

Gerade nun, da sie wieder krank wurde, stiegen die altbekannten Zweifel in ihr auf.

 _Ich wollte alles, und jetzt habe ich nichts._

Nun zumindest würde sie nicht mehr lange mit diesen Wissen leben müssen. Wie es im Moment aussah, gab es keine Heilung. Imra und Brainiac-5, ihre Mutter und sie selbst, und alle anderen Biochemiker des DEOs arbeiten rund um die Uhr daran ein Heilmittel zu finden, aber …

Lena Luthor half mit den Ressourcen von L-Corps, doch um ehrlich zu sein halfen diese Ressourcen ihnen auch nicht weiter, denn … sie hatte keine Ahnung, was schief gegangen war. Das Heilmittel, das sie synthetisiert hatten, hätte wirken müssen. Und es hatte ja auch gewirkt, aber eben nur eine kurze Zeit lang.

Doch im Moment würde ihr eine weitere kurze Zeit genügen, wenn das bedeutete, dass sie nicht bald ebenfalls flach liegen würde. _Und nach mir Kara,_ rief sie sich in Erinnerung, _Daran muss ich immer denken. Ich darf mich jetzt nicht einfach hinlegen und sterben, ich muss Kara retten._ Und wenn es irgendwie möglich war, dann natürlich auch Winn, doch Alex war nicht der Typ für falsche Hoffnungen. Sie mussten realistisch bleiben. Möglicherweise würden sie die ersten infizierten Patienten verlieren. Und möglicherweise nicht nur diese.

 _Und Pestilence ist immer noch frei irgendwo dort draußen und infiziert weitere Leute, während wir hier um die von ihr bereits ruinierten Leben kämpfen._ Aber auch daran durfte sie nicht denken, da sie nicht mehrere Schlachten zum selben Zeitpunkt bestreiten konnte. Dafür fehlte ihr die die Energie. Und der Klon, der dafür sorgte, dass sie mehr Zeit übrig hatte.

Deswegen war die Jagd nach der Dreifaltigkeit der Weltenkiller J'onns Aufgabe – die Heilung der Kranken hingegen ihre.

Die Heilung der Kranken … _Was für eine Hybris. Wir bekämpfen hier Götter._ Das war ein ernüchternder Gedanke. Aber vielleicht konnte es ja nicht schaden selbst ein wenig zu beten. _Bitte, wenn schon nicht für mich, dann für sie. Bitte hilf mir dabei meinen Schwester zu retten. Gib mir die Kraft dazu das durchzustehen und die zu retten, die ich immer beschützt habe, und die im Gegenzug dazu uns alle beschützt. Lass sie wieder gesund werden, damit sie diesen Planeten noch lange beschützen kann. Bis in die ferne Zukunft hinein, so wie es sein sollte._

* * *

 _Und wenn sie wirklich daran sterben wird?_ Maggie schob diesen Gedanken zur Seite. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten ihm nachzuhängen. Er würde sie nur daran erinnern, was für einen großen Fehler sie gemacht hatte. Dass sie die letzten Monaten hätte glücklich anstatt unglücklich sein können, und dass sie nun vielleicht nie wieder glücklich sein würde, weil der einzige Mensch, der sie jemals wirklich glücklich gemacht hatte bald nicht mehr am Leben sein könnte.

Nein, daran zu denken war nicht möglich. Maggie zog es vor zur arbeiten. Sie war ein Beta, und damit vor allem praktisch veranlagt, anders als Alphas und Omegas war sie ihren Gefühlen und Trieben nicht ausgeliefert, sondern konnten sie beherrschen, sie zur Seite schieben, wenn es notwendig wurde. Wie jetzt gerade.

„Jack, Jack … ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann ich dich finde!", verkündete sie.

Jack war einer ihrer außerirdischen Informanten in der Alien-Community von National City. Er hieß natürlich nicht wirklich Jack, doch sein wahrer Name war für die menschliche Zunge unaussprechbar. Er verbarg seine Visage wie immer unter einer Kapuze, denn sein Kopf wurde von Hörner geziert anstatt von Haaren, und seine Hautfarbe war gräulich. Und Jack wollte nie auffallen, da Jack … ganz spezielle Dienste anbot.

„Sawyer", stellte Jack mit seiner sonoren Stimme fest, „Es ist mir immer ein Volksfest dich zu sehen. Keine andere verschafft mir so lange Arbeitspausen, wie du. Nur vor dir haben alle meine Kunden wirklich Angst."

„Spar dir die Schleimerei!", forderte Maggie, „Ich bin hier, weil ich Fragen habe. Über Reign und ihre Freunde."

„Sehe ich wie ein Pfaffe aus?", gab Jack zurück, „Ich weiß nur das, was alle anderen auch wissen. Reign kam, sah, und siegte. Und seit dem war sie immer wieder mal zu sehen und dann auch wieder nicht. Und nun ist sie nicht mehr alleine."

„Und du hast keine Ahnung, wo sie stecken könnte? Das sind Weltenkiller, Jack. Du lebst doch gerne auf der Erde, oder? Wenn du willst, dass es später noch einen Planeten gibt, auf dem du leben kannst, solltest du besser kooperieren", erinnerte ihn Maggie an die Faktenlage, „Aber Moment, was meinst du damit, du bist kein Pfaffe?"

„Genau das. Du nennst sie Weltenkiller, andere nennen sie Götter. Reign ist gekommen um uns zu erlösen, so heißt es zumindest auf der Straße. Sie wird die Welt von allen Unreinen befreien und eine neue bessere Welt aufbauen. Aber keine Sorge, da mir durchaus klar ist, dass ich zu diesen Unreinen, die ausgelöscht werden sollen, gehöre, bin ich keiner ihrer Anhänger. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie stecken könnte. Dort wo Götter wohnen, nehme ich an", erklärte Jack kopfschüttelnd.

Maggie ließ seine Worte einige Momente lang auf sich wirken. Und konnte sie nicht glauben. „Du willst mir doch nicht wirklich erzählen wollen, dass es Leute gibt, die Reign und ihre Verbündeten anbeten?!", sagte sie dann ungläubig.

„Purity, heißt die andere. Das klingt doch schon ziemlich anbetungswürdig, oder? Und du übersiehst den Punkt, Sawyer: Reign hat Supergirl besiegt, vor den Augen der Welt. Damit ist sie offiziell das mächtigste Wesen auf dieser Erde. Und was sonst kommt Gott am Nächsten als jemand, der unseren bisherigen Gott beinahe getötet hätte?", informierte sie Jack milde.

Maggie wollte ihm gerade erklären, dass weder Reign, noch diese Purity, und noch nicht einmal Supergirl ein Gott waren, als ihr Handy klingelte. „Darauf kommen wir noch zurück", versprach sie unheilverkündend, „Sawyer?"

„Es geht um Alex, Maggie", erklärte ihr die Stimme von der guten Nicht–Göttin am anderen Ende der Leitung; „Es geht ihr schlechter."

* * *

„Du wirst nicht sterben, Alex", versprach Kara.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Alex, „Das kann ich nicht, denn wer würde dann auf dich aufpassen?" Es waren leeren Worte, wenn auch nicht unwahr. Tatsächlich war diese Sorge der Hauptgrund dafür nicht zu sterben.

Alex war immer Karas Alpha gewesen, ihre große Schwester, die auf den jüngeren Omega aufpasste. Und niemand hatte ihr diesen Job jemals wirklich abgenommen. Cat Grant war ebenfalls Karas Alpha gewesen, ihr Boss, ihre Mentorin, aber gewisse Aspekte des Alphas hatte sie auf Grund von Karas einmaliger Natur nicht erfüllen können. Die waren weiterhin Alex zugefallen, Alex der Regierungsagentin und Ärztin, die ihre außerirdische Schwester immer beschützte. Und dann war Mon-El in Karas Leben getreten, und Alex hatte gedacht, dass sie endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der an ihrer Stelle auf Kara achtgeben könnte, dann wenn Alex alt und grau wurde und schließlich starb, während Kryptonier und Daxamiten sie lange überleben würden, weil sie langsamer alterten.

Doch die Sache mit Mon-El hatte sich erledigt. Er hatte sich für eine andere Familie entschieden. Und wenn Alex nun sterben würde, dann wäre Kara ganz allein. Umso mehr, da Winn ebenfalls tot wäre. Und Clark, nun der hatte sich noch niemals wirklich um Kara gekümmert, nicht wahr?

„Wir werden eine Heilung finden", versicherte ihr Kara.

„Natürlich." Alex lächelte schwach. Irgendwann würden sie das. Aber würde es dann bereits zu spät für sie sein?

„Ruh dich aus und mach dir keine Sorgen", forderte Kara sie auf, drückte ihr Hand und ging dann los um mit Imra zu sprechen. Alex blickte ihr mit mildem Interesse nach.

Sie fühlte sich zu krank um sich über ihren derzeitigen Zustand aufzuregen, und das konnte kein gutes Zeichen sein.

Jemand kam in die Krankenstation spaziert. Alex wehte ein bekannter Geruch, den sie aber schon längere Zeit nicht mehr gewittert hatte, entgegen. _Ich frage mich, wer mich verraten hat,_ wunderte sie sich leicht verärgert. Normalerweise würde sie auf Winn tippen, doch der war kaum in der Lage dazu, also musste es jemand anderer gewesen sein.

„Du siehst echt scheiße aus, Danvers."

Nun, das hörte man doch gerne von seiner Ex-Verlobten.

„Bist du gekommen um dich zu verabschieden?", fragte Alex, „Hatten wir das nicht schon hinter uns?"

„Ich bin gekommen, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, Danvers", erwiderte Maggie.

„Lass mich raten, du hast gehört, dass ich sterben werde, und dir ist klar geworden, was für einen riesigen Fehler du gemacht hast, als du mich gehen lassen hast, und nun willst du mich zurück, willst mir deine ewige Liebe versichern, und bist sogar bereit einen Kompromiss einzugehen und dich mit dem Gedanken, eines Tages Kinder zu haben, anzufreunden", vermutete Alex ironisch.

„Nun … ja. Das fasst es so ziemlich zusammen. Wenn man davon absieht, dass mir schon vorher klar geworden ist, was für einen riesigen Fehler ich gemacht habe", erwiderte Maggie.

„Und du bist nicht vorher auf die Idee gekommen zum Telefon zu greifen und mich anzurufen, weil … du dein Gesicht wahren wolltest? Ich war an dieser Stelle auch schon mal, Maggie. Ich war bereit alles zurückzustellen, was ich will, wenn ich dafür nur dich zurückbekomme. Aber das war ein Fehler, und zum Glück habe ich es nicht getan. Ich will keine Kinder mit jemand, der sich dazu eigentlich nur meinetwegen bereit erklärt hat, Maggie. Das wäre nicht fair", erklärte Alex, „Unsere Probleme gehen zu tief, als dass wir einfach von heute auf morgen dort weiter machen könnten, wo wir aufgehört haben. Das weißt du auch. Du bist nur hier, weil ich sterbe, wenn es nicht so wäre, dann wärst du nicht hier, und auch das weißt du genau."

Maggie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, wenn du sowieso stirbst, dann könnten wir doch wenigstens so tun als ob, oder nicht?", schlug sie mit belegter Stimme vor.

„Nein, denn weißt du, es besteht die Chance, dass ich das hier doch irgendwie überlebe, und wenn wir so tun als ob und das der Fall ist, dann würde mich das umbringen", erklärte Alex matt, „Falsche Hoffnung ist im Moment das Letzte, was ich gerade gebrauchen kann."

Maggie nickte verständnisvoll. „Dann … kann ich vielleicht einfach nur hier bei dir sitzen und deine Hand halten, was hältst du davon?", schlug sie vor.

„Das … ist vielleicht gar keine so miese Idee", räumte Alex ein. Das machte ihr keine falsche Hoffnung und tat ihr gut. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, konnte es ihnen beiden dabei helfen ein bisschen so zu tun als ob, aber eben nicht zu viel.

* * *

„Ein Kult, der die Weltenkillerinnen anbetet?"

„Das sagt zumindest mein Kontaktmann", erklärte Maggie, „Ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an…"

„Nein, eigentlich gar nicht", seufzte Kara, „Thomas Coville."

J'onn, der neben ihr stand nickte wissend. „Er ist Reign übergelaufen und war offenbar seit dem fleißig", meinte er.

„Was ist mit Thomas Coville?", wollte Maggie wissen, die keine Ahnung hatte, worum es eigentlich gerade ging.

„Er war in dem Flugzeug, das ich gerettet habe, als ich zum ersten Mal als Supergirl unterwegs war. Offenbar habe ich ihm nicht nur sein Leben gerettet, sondern auch dafür gesorgt, dass er sein Leben von Grund auf ändert. Deswegen hat hat er diesen Kult gegründet, der sich auf pervertierte Lehren von Krypton stützt, und mich anbetet, du erinnerst dich? Ich habe den Kult zerschlagen, aber Coville hat wirklich an mich geglaubt, ich meine _wirklich._ Aber dann wurde ich von Reign besiegt. Das hat seinen Glauben erschüttert, und stattdessen hat er Reign zu seiner neuen Erlöserin erklärt. Sie hat ihn aus dem Gefängnis befreit. Wir wussten bisher nicht, was aus ihm wurde, aber nun …" Kara verstummte und seufzte. „Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass er einsieht, dass er auf der falschen Seite steht, besonders wenn man Pestilence bedenkt, aber…"

„Nun, Fanatiker zeichnen sich dadurch aus, dass ihnen mit Vernunft nicht beizukommen ist", erwiderte Maggie, „Wenn er denkt, dass Reign seine Göttin ist, dann kann sie in seinen Augen auch nichts Falsches tun. Egal, wie viele Leute sie auch umbringt, sie wird behaupten es wären Unwürdige und Ungläubige gewesen. In mancher Hinsicht unterscheiden sich die Außerirdischen gar nicht so sehr von den Menschen."

Kara schüttelte nur bitter den Kopf. „Zumindest haben wir jetzt einen Ansatzpunkt", meinte sie, „Coville dürfte leichter zu finden sein als Reign. Aber er weiß vielleicht, wo sich die Weltenkillerinnen verstecken."

„Ich werde mich weiter umhören und versuchen mehr über diesen Kult herauszufinden", bot sich Maggie an.

„Das wissen wir zu schätzen", meinte J'onn.

„Aber wärst du nicht lieber…" Kara unterbrach sich.

Nun war es an Maggie zu seufzen. „Natürlich würde ich lieber hier an ihrer Seite bleiben, aber … Ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas bringt. Vielleicht macht es alles nur schwerer. Für uns beide. Alex … nun, sie wollte nicht hören, was ich zu sagen habe, und vielleicht hat sie damit ja auch recht. Vielleicht ist es nur, weil sie stirbt, und sobald es ihr besser geht, folgt die nächste harte Trennung. Und wir sollten nicht eines _dieser_ Paare werden… Natürlich komme ich zurück, bevor…." Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen, sie brachte es einfach nicht über sich. Denn soweit würde es doch nicht wirklich kommen, oder? Nicht mit Alex Danvers.

Kara öffnete den Mund und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann allerdings offensichtlich anders und sagte nichts dazu.

„Nun, dann ziehe ich mal wieder los", schloss Maggie, „Und wir bleiben in Kontakt."

Kara und J'onn nickten. Maggie nickten ihnen ebenfalls noch einmal zu und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

 _Alex Danvers wird nicht sterben,_ dachte sie beim Gehen noch, _Das ist einfach nicht möglich._

Aber was wenn es doch geschah? Was sollte Maggie dann tun?

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry, dieses Kapitel ist etwas kürzer als geplant geraten, aber ich habe kurzfristig beschlossen bei dieser Fic meine reguläre Kapitellänger etwas mehr herunter zu schrauben und zu variieren, da ansonsten weniger Updates möglich wären._

 _Reviews?_


	4. Dreifaltigkeit

**4\. Dreifaltigkeit**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Leichtes Winniac-5, platonisches Reigncorps_

 _Zustätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für 3.17 „Trinity"_

* * *

Als Kara zusammenbrach, dachten alle zuerst es wäre wegen der Krankheit. Dann erst fiel ihnen die beginnende völlig unvorhergesehene Sonnenfinsternis auf.

„Sie sind Weltenkillerinnen. Da ist es, was sie tun", erklärte Kara.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Ort, den sie gesehen hatte, als sie zusammengebrochen war, das dunkle Tal, ein wirklich Platz war. Dass Sam dorthin verbannt wurde, wenn Reign ihren Körper übernahm. „Wenn wir dort irgendwie hingelangen könnten, dann könnten wir Sam kontaktieren und sie bitten uns zu helfen", meinte Kara, „Vielleicht kann Brainey uns helfen."

Dieser schien es sogar für möglich zu halten. Er könnte Karas Geist in dieses parallele Dimension versetzen, in der Sam und vermutlich auch Julia und Grace gefangen waren.

„Das ist keine gute Idee", sagte Mon-El, „Ich weiß, ich habe vermutlich kein Recht mehr das zu sagen, aber Alex ist im Moment nicht dazu in der Lage es zu tun, also muss ich für sie einspringen und das aussprechen, was keiner hier sagt: Du könntest jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Der Virus von Pestilence ist in dir und wartet nur darauf auszubrechen. Wenn er dich erwischt, während er du in diesem dunklen Tal bist, dann…." Er brach ab, da er es scheinbar nicht aussprechen konnte.

„Deswegen werde ich sie begleiten", schaltete sich Lena an dieser Stelle ein.

Kara warf ihr einen überraschten Seitenblick zu. Seit die Sam-Sache herausgekommen war, hing Lena im DEO herum um zu helfen, aber seit dem war die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Supergirl auch angespannt, vor allem seit sich herausgestellt hatte, dass sie Sam Kryptonit gespritzt hatte um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Kryptonit, das sie überhaupt nicht haben sollte, und das nicht genug gewirkt hatte, da Reign keine reine Kryptonierin war, sondern etwas anderes.

„Niemand hier kennt Sam besser als ich, und ich habe mit ihr gearbeitet, bevor sie von den anderen abgeholt wurde. Wenn jemand zu ihr durchdringen kann, dann ich", erklärte Lena, „Ich wäre sowieso mitgekommen."

„Sie haben doch sehr deutlich darauf hingewiesen, dass Sie nicht für uns arbeiten, Miss Luthor", rief J'onn ihr in Erinnerung.

„Ja, aber das bedeutet auch, dass Sie mich nicht davon abhalten können", erwiderte der Beta ungerührt.

Kara und J'onn tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus. Was Lena sagte, war wahr, sie kannte Sam am Besten und hatte die besten Chancen zu ihr durchzudringen, und vor einigen Wochen hätte Kara ihr Angebot ohne zu Zögern angenommen, aber nun… Nun wusste sie einfach nicht mehr, ob sie ihr auch wirklich vertrauen konnte.

„Ist es überhaupt möglich jemand anderen mitzunehmen?", wandte sich Kara an Brainey.

„Es ist möglich, aber es wird dich schwächen", meinte dieser, „Und vergiss nicht, dass es sich um einen kryptonischen Ort handelt, du hast dort keine besonderen Kräfte."

Kara dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach. „Uns läuft die Zeit davon", meinte sie dann, „Gerade weil ich krank bin und wegen der Sonnenfinsternis. Himmelskörper werden aus ihren Bahnen gerissen, Seuchen wüten, wir dürfen nicht mehr herumtrödeln, wir müssen die Weltenkillerinnen finden. Lena hat recht, sie kommt mit."

„Und ich auch", verkündete Mon-El.

Kara warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Wird Imra…", begann sie.

„Imra wird es verstehen. Und sie ist damit beschäftigt nach dem Heilmittel zu suchen", erwiderte Mon-El nur. Kara musterte ihn kurz zweifelnd. Sie wusste, was dahinter steckte. Er hatte es selbst gesagt. Er wollte mit für den Fall, dass etwas schief ging.

Aber sie konnte Rückendeckung gut gebrauchen, verlässliche Rückendeckung.

„Okay", meinte sie und nickte Brainey zu, „Dann los."

Brainey nickte und meinte: „Auf zum Legioncruiser."

Kara warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Mon-El und Lena, ihr beiden Begleiter. Ein Alpha und ein Beta, die einmal ihr Alpha und ihre beste Beta-Freundin gewesen waren. Doch nun … Das konnte ja ein heiterer Ausflug werden.

* * *

„Ich suche Thomas Coville. Hat einer von euch Thomas Coville gesehen? Den Menschen, der Rao anbetet?"

Maggie fragte sich ohne sonderlichen Erfolg bei den Barbesuchern durch, als ihr die Sonnenfinsternis auffiel. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil alle anderen über sie redeten.

 _Was zum ….?!_

„Alex", murmelte sie und machte sich auf zum DEO. Alles anderen musste warten, irgendetwas ging hier gerade vor sich, das gar nicht gut war.

* * *

Es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein dunkles Tal. Eine Sonne schien es hier gar nicht zu geben. Und das Tal war bewohnt, von geisterhaften Erscheinungen. Und was die anderen Besucher hier betraf…

„Ist das…."

„Das war Grace. Pestilences menschliches Alter Ego", erklärte Kara und sah gemeinsam mit Lena und Mon-El auf die Überreste der Ärztin hinab, „Wenn sie hier ist, dann müssten wir Sam und Julia hier ebenfalls finden können."

Mon-El sah sie an, mit einem Blick, der so viel sagte wie: „Woher willst du wissen, dass sie nicht auch tot sind?" Was ein guter Einwand war, aber Kara ließ ihn nicht gelten.

„Grace hat am bereitwilligsten vor ihrer Weltenkillerin klein bei gegeben", erklärte sie, „Sie fand das, was sie tat, gut. Sie war nicht wie Julia oder Sam, sie hat nicht gekämpft. Sie sind noch hier, das spüre ich ganz deutlich."

„Nun, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass es hier etwas gibt, dass tötet und Knochen abnagt … Hier." Mon-El reichte Kara und Lena spitze Stöcke. „Die sind besser als gar nichts."

„Ich bezweifle, dass wir damit einen Menschenfresser beeindrucken können", meinte Lena trocken.

„Nun, im Notfall können wir es ja immer noch mit einem Capetrick versuchen", schlug Kara vor. Mon-El lächelte sie wissend an. „Genau", meinte er.

Lena runzelte die Stirn und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Du bist nicht mehr mit Kara zusammen, oder Mon-El? Aber sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie weiß, dass du hier bist, ja?", meinte sie langsam.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier der richtige Moment ist um über mein Liebesleben zu diskutieren", wehrte der Daxamit schnell ab.

Kara war positiv überrascht festzustellen, dass Lena scheinbar besorgt war, dass Supergirl Kara ihren Freund ausspannen wollte und die Journalistin verteidigte. Andererseits würde das alles nur für komplizierte und schwer zu erklärende Verwicklungen sorgen, wenn sie sich auf das Thema einließen. Und dazu fühlte sich Kara zu schwach und krank. Brainey hatte sie ja vorgewarnt, dass sie geschwächt sein würde, aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet _so_ geschwächt zu sein.

„Da sind sie!" Kara entdeckte zwei Gestalten, die an den Wänden des Tals lehnten und sich kaum rührten.

„Sam!" Lena stürmte zu Sam.

Kara ging zu Julia. „Julia? Julia, geht es dir gut?", wollte sie wissen, während sie Lena mit Sam diskutieren hörte. _Oh, ich fühle mich gar nicht gut,_ stellte sie fest, als sie leichter Schwindel erfasste.

„Kara? Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Mon-El besorgt wissen. Doch gar nichts war in Ordnung. Alles drehte sich, und sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten, und dann spürte sie wie etwas auf ihrer Nase rann.

„Kara?!" Und dann …

… wurde sie ohnmächtig.

* * *

„Sie kollabiert! Sie müssen sofort da raus!" Brainiac-5 wartete gar nicht erst auf J'onns Zustimmung, sondern brachte die Bewusstseine von Kara, Mon-El, und Lena Luthor zurück in deren Körper.

„Was ist passiert? Ich war gerade dabei zu Sam durchzudringen!", wollte Lena Luthor wissen.

„Supergirl geht es nicht gut. Ihre Infektion ist erneut ausgebrochen", erklärte Brainiac-5.

Mon-El war bereits von seiner Liege gesprungen und hatte Kara in die Arme genommen und trug sie zur Krankenstation. Die anderen folgten ihm.

„Gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit, wie wir zurück in dieses Tal gelangen können? Ich muss Sam retten!", erklärte Lena Luthor aufgebracht. Ihre Sorge schien mehr dieser Sam-Person als Supergirl zu gelten, während alle anderen im Moment eher auf Supergirl konzentriert waren.

„Nur Kryptonier besitzen eine Verbindung zu dieser Paralleldimension, und nur Supergirl geriet durch die Sonnenfinsternis in Kontakt mit ihr, deswegen stehen die Chancen noch einmal dorthin zu gelangen nicht sonderlich hoch. Für alles Weitere müssten wir uns an Superman wenden", erwiderte Brainiac-5.

„Der einer Luthor natürlich auch zuhören würde", meinte Lena Luthor bitter.

„Miss Luthor, das hier ist ein gesperrter Bereich mit Infektionsgefahr, bleiben Sie bitte hier stehen", wandte sich J'onn an die Frau und hielt sie davon ab Mon-El und Brainiac-5 in die Krankenstation zu folgen.

„Was ist passiert? Oh, nein! Legt sie hin, schnell!", wies Eliza Danvers sie an.

„Können Sie ihr überhaupt helfen? Ihre Physiologie ist so anders…", wandte Mon-El besorgt ein.

„Und keiner kennt diese andere Physiologie besser als ich, abgesehen vielleicht von meiner anderen Tochter", erwiderte Eliza Danvers, „Ich werde für sie tun, was ich kann, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es in ihrem Fall genau wie in dem aller anderen hier ebenfalls so aussieht, dass wir dringend ein Heilmittel brauchen, wenn wir sie retten wollen. Arbeitet deine Frau nicht daran, Mon-El?"

„Ich, ja, ich…", setzte dieser zu einer Antwort an.

„Vielleicht solltest du nachsehen, wie weit sie damit ist", schnitt ihm Eliza Danvers das Wort ab.

Brainiac-5 nahm an, dass sie die Worte „deine Frau" erwähnt hatte um Mon-El in seine Schranken zu weisen und daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht mehr Kara Danvers Gefährte war. Und es schien auch so, als hätte er eine Erinnerung daran nötig. Er wirkte nicht wie jemand, der jemand anderen als den Omega, den er gerade auf die Krankenpritsche gelegt hatte, als seinen Gefährten ansah.

„Ich … ja, ich gehe nachsehen", sagte der Alpha dann und floh regelrecht aus der Krankenstation. Brainiac-5 blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

„Mon-El ist sehr besorgt um Eure Tochter", informierte er Eliza Danvers, da er das Gefühl hatte seinen Freund zu Hilfe kommen zu müssen.

„Das sind wir alle", erwiderte Eliza Danvers darauf, „Aber darüber dürfen wir die Faktenlage nicht vergessen."

Fakten, niemand kannte Fakten besser als Brainiac-5, und die Fakten sagten aus, dass es egal wäre, welche Gefühle Mon-El auch immer für Kara Danvers hegte oder eben auch nicht, da alle Infizierten in jedem Fall bald sterben würden. Außer es gelänge ihnen irgendwie Pestilence aufzuhalten.

„Ich werde mich erkundigen, wie die Jagd nach den Weltenkillern steht", verkündete er, nachdem er einige Zeit über diese Fakten nachgedacht hatte, und begab sich auf die Suche nach J'onn, der sich im Kommandozentrum befand.

Eine Beta-Frau mit dunklen welligen Haaren und Latino-Hautfärbung, die Brainiac-5 nicht kannte, kam ebenfalls gerade ins Kommandozentrum gestürmt. „Was macht Lena Luthor denn hier?", wollte sie wissen.

„Sie hilft", erwiderte J'onn schlicht, „Stimmt das wirklich?"

„Ja, wir haben ein deutliches Signal. Es ist kryptonische Energie", erklärte Agent Vasquez von Winns Station aus. Brainiac-5 missfiel es sie dort sitzen zu sehen. Agent Vasquez war ein Beta und eine durchaus kompetente DEO-Agentin, doch Winn sollte Winns Arbeit machen, denn sonst konnte sie niemand besser erledigen, abgesehen von Brainiac-5 selbst.

„Die Legion wird hinfliegen", erklärte er.

„Ich komme mit. Agent Vasquez stellen Sie eine Einheit zusammen. Maggie? Lust ein paar Weltenkiller zu konfrontieren, wenn du schon hier bist?", fügte J'onn hinzu.

„Natürlich, aber dafür brauche ich eine größere Kanone", erwiderte die fremde Beta-Frau, die offensichtlich Maggie hieß.

„Das wird kein Problem werden", meinte J'onn.

Brainiac-5 war anderer Meinung. Nach der letzten Konfrontation mit Pestilence war er nicht sicher welche Waffe ausreichen würde um einen Weltenkiller aufzuhalten.

* * *

„Es geht darum sie außer Gefecht zu setzen, nicht zu töten, vergesst das nicht", schärfte J'onn allen Anwesenden im Legion Cruiser ein, und dabei schien er besonders Imra anzusehen.

Diese nickte nur. Mon-El hatte das Gefühl sie verteidigen zu müssen, wenn er im Stillen jedoch selbst eigentlich J'onn recht gab. Imras Versuch Pestilence zu töten war falsch gewesen – und er war entsprechend schief gegangen. „Pestilences menschliche Persönlichkeit ist tot", erklärte er, „Das haben wir im Dunklen Tal gesehen."

„Wir wissen nicht, was ihr dort gesehen habt", gab J'onn zurück, „Und wir brauchen sie lebend um einen Weg zu finden Kara und die andere zu heilen."

Als würde er eine Erinnerung daran brauchen.

Sam Arias hatte ihnen irgendwie mitgeteilt, wo sich die Weltenkillerinnen befanden, doch was hatte sie das gekostet? Mon-El wollte lieber gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken. Und selbst, wenn sie alle dort hineingingen – was sollten sie gegen die Weltenkillerinnen ohne Supergirl groß ausrichten können?

Nun, es würde sich zeigen, nicht wahr?

Mon-El nickte Imra und Brainey zu und machte sich dann bereit für den Kampf. Sie hatten die Koordinaten des Signals erreicht und stellten fest, dass sich unter ihnen eine Art Kristallfestung mitten in der Wüste befand. Sie wirkte wie das genaue Gegenstück zu Supermans Festung der Einsamkeit. Wer wusste schon, was sie darin alles erwarten würde?

Alle drei Weltenkillerinnen erwarteten sie darin, wie sich herausstellte. Sam Arias war wieder verschwunden, wie es schien. J'onn kämpfte gegen Purity, Mon-El gegen Reign, und Imra und Brainey gegen Pestilence. Maggie und die DEO-Agenten standen dem zur Seite, der es gerade nötig hatte.

„Ihr könnt nicht gewinnen!", spottete Pestilence, während Mon-El feststelle, dass Reign einen wirklich harten rechten Hacken drauf hatte (Wie hatte Kara nur so lange gegen sie durchhalten können?), „Nur ein Weltenkiller kann einen Weltenkiller töten!"

„Wer sagt etwas von Töten?"

Mon-El erkannte die Stimme und wirbelte ungläubig herum, was ihn fast das Leben gekostet hätte, im letzten Moment tauchte er unter Reigns gezielten Schlag gegen sein Genick weg. Dann sah er wie Pestilence von einem Strahl getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging.

Imra reagierte schnell und baute eine Psi-Blase um die Weltenkillerin herum auf.

Mon-El konnte Reign auf Kryptonisch fluchen hören, und dann sah er, wie sich seine Gegnerin genau wie Purity in die Lüfte erhob und davon flog. Der Strahl, der Pestilence umgenietet hatte, wurde ihnen hinterher geschossen, traf aber diesmal nicht.

„Ich verfolge sie!", erklärte derjenige, der die neue Waffe hergebracht hatte, und erhob sich dann ebenfalls in die Lüfte.

„Wir müssen sie einsperren, solange sie noch ohne Bewusstsein ist", meinte Imra geschäftig. Während sich die anderen darum kümmerten, starrte Mon-El den anderen Neuankömmling ungläubig an. Gerettet von Maxwell Lord, ausgerechnet. Er unterdrückte ein Revierknurren.

Maxwell Lord schenkte ihm ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Ich hab mein Wort gegeben, oder? Wo ist Supergirl? Will sie sich gar nicht bei mir bedanken?", wandte er sich an Mon-El.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie mit einer funktionsfähigen Waffen gegen die Weltenkiller von Superman hierher geflogen werden?", wollte Mon-El nur wissen.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob sie funktionieren würde", meinte Maxwell Lord nur, „Und die kurze Antwort lautet, Lena Luthor hat uns zusammengebracht mit einer letzten Idee für diese Waffe. Kryptonit tötet sie nicht, aber es kann sie bis zu einem gewissen Grad schwächen. Das kombiniert mit ein paar meiner radikaleren Ideen hat das Wunder bewirkt. Ich kann deinen Dank geradezu spüren."

„Wo haben Sie Kryptonit her?", wollte Mon-El wissen.

„Lena weiß, wie man es synthetisiert. Sie hat es mir verraten", erwiderte Lord nur ruhig, „Siehst du, ich weiß, was du denkst. Du traust mir nicht. Du denkst, ich bin eine Gefahr für deinen Omega, aber nicht ich bin derjenige, der Kryptonit herstellen konnte, bis heute zumindest nicht. Nicht ich bin es, um den ihr euch Sorgen machen solltet. Das ist Lena Luthor. Und wo ist die gerade? Oh, ja, stimmt ja. Sie sitzt im DEO. Na so was…"

Mon-El wandte sich von dem grinsenden Alpha ab und schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Sie hatten eine Weltenkillerin gefangen, es sollte ein Sieg sein, aber irgendwie wurde Mon-El das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihre Probleme jetzt erst so richtig anfingen.

* * *

 _A/N: Das hier war mein etwas abgewandelte Version von 3.17. Die Episode hat mich etwas verwundert, weil sie den Eindruck von „Folge vor dem Finale" hinterließ. Ich meine zwei von drei Weltenkillern weg? Bei mir ist das anders. Aus mehreren Gründen._

 _Genauere Erklärungen zum Lena-Superman-Max-Team Up gibt's im nächsten Kapitel._

 _Reviews?_


	5. Einigkeit

**5\. Einigkeit**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: GuardianCorp, Erw. von Kara/James_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für 3.17_

* * *

Die Trennung der drei Weltenkillerinnen hatte zu einem Ende der künstlich herbeigeführten Sonnenfinsternis geführt und dazu, dass alle Himmelskörper im Sonnensystem wieder in ihre gewohnten Bahnen zurückkehrten. Superman war es nicht gelungen Reign und Purity einzuholen, und die beiden waren wieder einmal verschwunden, doch zumindest befand sich Pestilence im Gewahrsam des DEOS, wo sie mit der gleichen Methode, die Lena Luthor bei Reign angewandt hatte, ruhig gehalten wurden. Imra untersuchte bereits ihre DNS und hoffte mit mehr DNS-Material als nur einer kleinen Probe mehr Glück bei der Herstellung eines Gegenmittels zu haben.

J'onn war nicht ganz wohl dabei, dass er, nach all seiner Kritik, erst recht die Luthor-Methode anwandte um Pestilence gefangen zu halten, aber was blieb ihm sonst anderes übrig? Immerhin standen die Leben von Alex und Kara auf dem Spiel, genau wie das von Winn und unzähligen anderen, und wenn sie keinen Weg fänden Pestilence aufzuhalten, dann wäre das erst der Beginn.

Und außerdem hatten sie es perverser Weise Lena Luthor zu verdanken, dass sie Pestilence überhaupt gefangen hatten. Ihr und Maxwell Lord.

Offenbar war James Olsen derjenige gewesen, der die beiden mit Superman zusammengebracht hatte. Seine neue Beziehung zu Lena Luthor schien ihn beeinflussbar zu machen, wenn es um sie ging. Sie hatte ihn angerufen und ihr Leid geklagt, dass es ihr nicht gelungen war Sam Arias zu retten, und dass Supergirl nicht mehr in der Lage war ihr zu helfen, und dass der Einzige, der dazu fähig wäre, nun Superman wäre, der einer Luthor aber niemals zuhören würde.

James hatte scheinbar Kontakt zwischen den beiden hergestellt, genau rechtzeitig für den Moment, als das DEO ausgerückt war, was Lena Luthor natürlich mitbekommen hatte. Sie hatte Superman davon berichtet und auch davon, dass Maxwell Lord an einer Waffe gegen die Weltenkillerinnen arbeitete. Woher sie das schon wieder gewusst hatte? Offenbar hatte sie mitbekommen, dass Supergirl und Mon-El darüber gesprochen hatten, dass sie ihn wegen einer Waffe aufgesucht hatten. Daraufhin hatte sie Kontakt aufgenommen und ihre Hilfe angeboten und ihm verraten, wie man Kryptonit synthetisierte. Denn so war sie an das Kyrptonit gekommen, mit dem sie Reign in Schach gehalten hatte.

Sie hatte darüber gelogen, dass es von Lex Luthor stammte. Guardian hätte in ihrem Safe also gar kein weiteres Kryptonit mehr finden können, wenn er überhaupt hineingesehen hätte. J'onn hatte jedoch telepathisch aufgeschnappt, dass er das gar nicht getan hatte, weil er „wusste", dass Lena kein weiteres Kryptonit aufbewahrte.

Außerdem hatte er es offenbar für nötig gehalten Lena nicht nur zu verraten, dass er Guardian war, sondern auch, dass Supergirl ihn gebeten hatte bei L-Corp nach weiteren Kryptonit-Vorräten zu suchen.

Offenbar war es Liebe. J'onn wünschte sich fast, es wäre nicht so. Genau das war der Grund, warum James Olsen nicht für das DEO arbeitete, er verstand rein gar nichts von der Notwendigkeit von Geheimhaltung. Er wollte zu der Frau, die er liebte, ehrlich sein, und diese war im Gegenzug dazu wiederum zu ihm ehrlich gewesen und hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie Kryptonit herstellen konnte. Er hatte ihr dazu geraten das zu gestehen, doch Maxwell Lord war ihr zuvor gekommen.

J'onn konnte in Lena Luthors Geist tatsächlich lesen, dass sie vorgehabt hatte alles zu gestehen, das sprach für sie, aber insgesamt gesehen sprach die ganze Geschichte weder für sie noch für James Olsen. James Olsen, der dem Alpha-Instinkt seine Gefährtin zu beschützen, immer mehr zu erliegen schien. Wenn J'onn auf die Idee käme sie verhaften zu wollen, würde Olsen vermutlich versuchen sie zu befreien.

Alles war noch viel einfacher gewesen, als James Olsen nach an Kara interessiert gewesen war. Doch nun stand er knapp davor mit einer Luthor ins Bett zu steigen, was unerwartet kam. Lena Luthor mochte das vertrauenswürdigste Mitglied ihrer Familie sein, aber sie hatte in der letzten Zeit bewiesen, dass man ihr trotzdem nicht wirklich bedingungslos vertrauen konnte.

In ihrer Hybris hatte sie gedacht, dass nur sie Sam Arias retten könnte, und genau damit hatte sie alle gefährdet. Und die Tatsache, dass sie wusste, wie man Kryptonit künstlich herstellte war mehr als nur ein wenig besorgniserregend. Und nun hatte sie auch noch Maxwell Lord verraten, wie es ging.

„E gibt nur eine Lösung. Sobald das hier vorbei ist, lassen Sie sich beide freiwillig dieses Wissen aus Ihren Gedächtnis löschen", meinte J'onn zu Maxwell Lord und Lena.

„Ist das denn überhaupt möglich? Eine gezielte Entfernung von speziellen Informationen, meine ich?", wollte Lena wissen.

„Ja, es ist möglich. Es erfordert einen kompetenten Telepathen, aber es sollte möglich sein die Prozedur durchzuführen ohne Ihre restlichen Erinnerungen zu beschädigen", erwiderte J'onn, der sich vornahm dieser kompetente Telepath selbst zu sein. Vielleicht könnte ihm Brainiac-5 assistieren.

„Ich nehme an, wenn ich mich weigere, werde ich hier wieder eingesperrt", vermutete Maxwell Lord ernüchtert, „Und das diesmal für immer."

Lena warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. „Wie bitte?", wunderte sie sich.

„Oh, ja, wussten Sie das nicht, Miss Luthor? Das DEO nimmt es schon mal auf sich Menschen, die eine Gefahr für ihr geliebtes Supergirl darstellen, ohne Verhandlung einzusperren und den Schlüssel wegzuwerfen", erklärte der Alpha ernst, „Passen Sie lieber auf, sonst landen Sie hier auch bald."

„Er versucht Sie zu verunsichern, Miss Luthor", versicherte J'onn dem Beta.

„Und wer weiß schon, was Sie noch so alles aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen, wenn Sie schon mal dran sind", fuhr Maxwell Lord fort, „Aber da mir sowieso keine Wahl bleibt, muss ich es wohl über mich ergehen lassen…"

Lena funkelte J'onn an. „Aber ich habe eine Wahl! Ich habe kein Verbrechen begangen und nichts falsch gemacht! Sie haben keinerlei Handhabe gegen mich und können mich nicht zwingen mich dieser Prozedur zu unterwerfen!", ereiferte sie sich.

J'onn seufzte. Maxwell Lord hatte es gekonnt geschafft Lena gegen das DEO aufzubringen. Bravo. Wenn ein vernünftiger Beta sich weigerte etwas zu tun, dann wirkte das gleich ganz anders als wenn ein Alpha mit fragwürdigem Hintergrund das tat.

„Miss Luthor", begann J'onn, wusste dann aber nicht weiter. Was konnte er sagen um ihre Meinung zu ändern? „ Niemand wird Sie oder Mister Lord zu irgendetwas zwingen. Wir würden es aber als … Zeichen Ihres guten Willens ansehen, wenn Sie sich der Prozedur freiwillig unterziehen würden. Sehen Sie, dieses Wissen ist überaus gefährlich. Wenn es in die falschen Hände gerät, sind Supergirl und Superman in Lebensgefahr. Sie sind nicht unantastbar, Miss Luthor. Sie haben Freunde, Verwandte, Liebhaber. Und nicht nur das, jemand könnte einen Haufen Kinder entführen und diese bedrohen um Sie zu zwingen Ihr Wissen zu offenbaren. Wollen Sie wirklich riskieren wieder in diese Lage geraten, in die Lage das Leben von Kindern zu gefährden?"

J'onn hatte nicht wirklich vorgehabt sie emotional zu manipulieren, sondern hatte nur logisch argumentieren wollen, doch natürlich fasste sie das anders auf. „Wenn Sie denken, Sie könnten mich durch emotionale Erpressung dazu bewegen zu tun, was Sie wollen, dann irren Sie sich", meinte Lena kalt, „Was kommt als nächstes? Bitten Sie James Olsen oder Kara Danvers mich dazu zu überreden mich dieser Prozedur zu unterziehen?"

Nun, natürlich würde das als nächstes kommen, da J'onn nichts anderes mehr einfiel, was er noch tun konnte, ohne Gewalt anzuwenden. Aber das wollte er nicht zugeben. Und außerdem: Was wenn Olsen sich auf Lenas Seite stellte?

„Nun, Sie beide wissen jetzt, wie die Dinge stehen", meinte er nur, „Lassen Sie sich das Angebot einfach noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, bevor Sie es rundheraus ablehnen."

Lena funkelte ihn an, und Maxwell Lord grinste nur. Verdammt, diese Runde hatte er gewonnen. Hank Henshaw der Beta konnte hier nicht gewinnen. Und J'onn J'onzz der Omega wusste im Moment nicht, was er als nächstes unternehmen sollte.

 _Mein Vater verliert sich selbst zunehmend, Alex und Kara liegen im Sterben, und ich muss mich mit dem hier herumschlagen!_ Er nickte den beiden Menschen noch einmal zu und ließ sie dann im Konferenzsaal zurück, damit sie sich gemeinsam über ihn und das DEO auslassen konnten, was sie wohl auch tun würden.

 _Ich wünschte wirklich diese beiden hätten sich nicht kennengelernt,_ dachte er, _Auch wenn wir unseren Sieg über Pestilence ihnen zu verdanken haben. Ich hoffe er was es wenigstens wert._

* * *

Alles brach auseinander. Mon-El wollte Imra nicht weh tun, aber … es sah nicht gut aus. Die Chancen auf Heilung … _Und das alles ist unsere Schuld. Dadurch, dass wir hierhergekommen sind, haben wir die Geschichte verändert. Reign wurde von Supergirl geschlagen. Und von den anderen Weltenkillerinnen war niemals die Rede. Pestilence wurde erst in der Zukunft zur Gefahr. Alex, Winn, Kara … sie sollten gar nicht krank sein._

Und sie waren nur wegen Imras blöden Plan hier, einen Plan, den sie vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte, weil sie genau gewusst hatte, dass er dagegen sein würde. Ja, in der Zukunft würde die Seuche Unzählige dahinraffen, auch Imras Schwester, aber das war keine Rechtfertigung dafür die Zeitlinie zu ändern. Mon-El wusste das. Er hatte es immer gewusst. Dass es dafür keine Rechtfertigung gab.

Kara hatte es ihm einst gesagt. „Barry meint, dass es immer falsch ist die Zeitlinie zu ändern, egal unter welchen Umständen. Und er muss damit zurechtkommen es trotzdem getan zu haben", hatte sie ihm einst erklärt, als sie sich irgendeinen dummen Zeitreisefilm angesehen und danach darüber diskutiert hatten. Mon-El hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass dieser blöde Zeitreisefilm einmal sein Leben werden würde.

Ein Alpha sollte seinen Omega beschützen, nicht ihm den Tod bringen. Und genau das war Mon-El aber gelungen.

Er wollte Imra nicht verletzten, aber … angesichts der Tatsache, dass er vermutlich nie mehr die Gelegenheit dazu hätte es Kara zu sagen….

Er hielt ihre Hand und sah auf ihre ohnmächtige Form. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst, aber … Ich will nicht, dass du gehst, während du denkst, dass du nicht genug für mich warst, oder dass es mir leicht gefallen wäre dich zu vergessen. Ich habe dich niemals vergessen. Kara. Ich weiß nicht, warum unser Band nicht mehr da ist, vielleicht weil wir zeitversetzt voneinander existieren, weil da draußen irgendwo ein Mon-El ist, für den genauso viel Zeit seit eurer Trennung vergangen ist, wie für dich, aber es ist nicht weg, weil ich mich von dir abgewandt hätte. Das habe ich nie. Du bist mein Omega, meine Gefährtin, das warst du immer und wirst du immer sein. Ich habe niemals jemanden so geliebt, wie ich dich geliebt habe. Und ich liebe dich immer noch. Jeden Tag wache ich auf und liebe dich. Jeden Abend gehe ich zu Bett und liebe dich immer noch. Und in meinen Träumen sind wir vereint. Kara Danvers, ich habe nicht vor in die Zukunft zurückzukehren, weil ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein will, sondern weil es so sein muss, weil ich von dir gelernt habe, was es bedeutet ein Held zu sein. Dass man manchmal Opfer bringen muss um ein Held zu sein. Und das hier ist mein Opfer: Ich gebe dich auf, weil es richtig so ist. Weil alles andere die Zeitlinie kontaminieren und verändern würde. Barry würde mir zustimmen, dass es das Richtige ist, und das weißt du auch. Ich habe dich nie vergessen, und das werde ich auch nie. Bitte, Kara, stirb nicht. Das Einzige, was mich nach meiner Ankunft in der Zukunft am Leben gehalten hat, war das Wissen, dass Supergirl ein langes und glückliches Leben als Beschützerin der Erde geführt hat. Straf dieses Wissen jetzt nicht Lügen. Ich bitte dich." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Verlass mich jetzt nicht."

Er konnte spüren, wie sich das durchtrennte Band zwischen ihnen wieder öffnete, wie sie durch ihn floss, und sie zum ersten Mal seit jenem Moment, als er vom Wurmloch verschluckt worden war, wieder eins waren.

Und dabei bemerkte er die Gestalt seiner Ehefrau, die hinter ihm stand und ihn beobachtete, überhaupt nicht.

* * *

„Ihr werdet alle sterben", verkündete Pestilence in ihrer Zelle, „Sie kommen, sie kommen um mich zu holen."

* * *

Ein Weltenkiller-Angriff war mehr als nur wahrscheinlich. Doch sie würden vorbereitet sein. Aber würde das helfen? Das DEO war gut geschützt, sie hatten Maxwell Lords Waffe, möglicherwiese hätten sie sogar eine Chance.

Aber ohne Supergirl …

„Das ist sie. Ich habe sie. Ich habe die Heilung!", verkündete Imra und starrte die Zellen unter dem Mikroskop noch einmal prüfend an. Diesmal wollte sie sich wirklich sicher sein.

„Bist du dir auch sicher?!" Brainey stieß sie geradezu zur Seite und starrte die Zellprobe seinerseits an.

„Ich weiß, was ich tue, Brainey, danke für dein Vertrauen", meinte Imra spitz.

„Das hast du schon einmal gedacht", erinnerte sie Brainey an ihr jüngstes Versagen.

„Diesmal ist es anders", erwiderte Imra, „Ich habe alles doppelt und dreifach geprüft. Und wenn die Weltenkillerinnen kommen, dann brauchen wir Supergirl auf den Beinen, also sollten wir keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

„Aber was war diesmal anders? Was sagt uns, dass die Krankheit nicht noch einmal zurückkommt?", wollte Brainey wissen.

„Immunität", erklärte Imra, „Das ist der Schlüssel. Siehst du, ich bin die Suche nach dem Heilmittel von Anfang an falsch angegangen. Ich habe nach etwas gesucht, dass die Krankheit bekämpft anstatt nach etwas, das die Krankheit nicht angreifen kann."

„Immunität? Aber gibt es denn jemanden, der immun ist?", wunderte sich Brainey.

„Ja, gibt es. Es gibt genau eine Person, die sich trotz engem Kontakt, sowie einem unmittelbaren Aufeinandertreffen mit Pestilence in mehr als nur einer ihrer Formen gegen gleich zwei Stränge des Virus als immun erwiesen hat", erklärte Imra, „Und von diesem Material bin ich ausgegangen."

„Eine Person, die…? Dich?"

„Nein, ich bin bereits infiziert. Mon-El ist immun", erklärte Imra, „Verstehst du, Brainey, wir hatten die Lösung die ganze Zeit vor Augen, wir hätten gar nicht erst in diese Zeit reisen müssen. Die Heilung war bereits zu uns in unsere Zeit gekommen, das war uns nur nicht klar. … Wir hätten niemals hierher kommen dürfen. Dadurch haben wir die Integrität der Zeitlinie gefährdet. Wir haben nur daran gedacht alles besser zu machen, uns ist niemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass wir alles schlimmer machen könnten."

Brainey sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Steckst du in irgendeiner seelischen Krise, von der ich wissen sollte?", wunderte er sich.

„Das spielt im Moment keine Rolle. Was eine Rolle spielt, ist dass wir die Kranken heilen müssen, so schnell es uns möglich ist", erwiderte Imra nur.

Der gute Brainey, immer besorgt um seine Freunde und meistens überfordert.

Doch die Zeit lief ihnen wirklich davon. Die Weltenkillerinnen kamen, sie waren bereits so gut wie hier, da war sich Imra sicher. Jede Sekunde zählte.

Und falls sie den kommenden Kampf überstanden, nun, dann konnten sich immer noch damit auseinandersetzen, was das Leben nach diesem ihnen bringen würde und was nicht.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews?_


	6. Untergang

**6\. Untergang**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Direkte Spoiler für 3.17 und indirekte für 3.18_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Platonisches Reigncorps, Spuren von Agentreign, Erw. von GuardianCorp und Winniac, Erw von Imra/Kara und Imra/Kara/Mon-El_

* * *

Sie schlug die Augen auf und fühlte sich gut. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder. Sie war nicht mehr allein. Und sie war … gesund? _Wie ist das möglich?,_ wunderte sie sich.

„Bin ich….", begann sie, doch Eliza scheuchte sie schon wieder von ihrem Krankenbett.

„Du bist so weit gesund, wie ist im Moment möglich ist, und das keinen Moment zu früh: Die Weltenkillerinnen sind hier! Los geh und hilf den anderen", wies ihre Pflegemutter sie an.

Kara nickte gehorsam. „Ja, Alpha", meinte sie nur und lauschte dann. Tatsächlich konnte sie Kampfgeräusche hören. Offenbar war es an der Zeit J'onns Regel nicht durch die Gänge des DEOs zu fliegen zu beugen.

Sie warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Betten hinter sich und stellte fest, dass Alex und Winn gerade wieder dabei waren auf die Beine zu kommen, verschwendete aber dann keine Zeit mehr, sondern flog los in Richtung Kampf, der sich im Kontrollraum abspielte.

J'onn und Imra versuchten gemeinsam Reign in Schach zu halten, während sich Mon-El mit Purity herumschlug. „Wo ist unsere Schwester?! Gebt sie frei oder bereut es!", verlangte Reign.

Kara schoss auf sie zu und rammte der Weltenkillerin ihr gesamtes Gewicht Fäuste voran in den Bauch, was sie zumindest vorübergehend sehr wohl aus den Gleichgewicht brachte und zu Boden beförderte.

„Du schon wieder", stelle Reign wenig erfreut fest.

„Ja, ich. Du wirst feststellen, ich bin wie Herpes: Ich komme immer wieder", meinte Kara nur, „Sam? Sam, kannst du mich hören, ich weiß, dass du da drinnen bist! Sam, wir brauchen deine Hilfe!"

„Samantha kann gerade nicht ans Telefon kommen", informierte sie Reign kalt und schlug nach ihr. Kara taumelte zurück. Bildete sie sich das ein oder waren ihre Schläge härter als zuvor? War Kara vielleicht noch nicht wieder bei vollen Kräften? Oder wurde Reign immer stärker je mehr Zeit verging? Beides wäre im Moment ein größeres Problem.

„Achtung! Sie ist frei gekommen!", hallte Agent Vasquezs Stimme durch den Kontrollraum.

Es wurde schnell klar, wen sie mit „sie" meinte, denn in diesem Moment tauchte Pestilence im Kontrollraum auf. „Ich habe es euch gesagt: Ihr werdet alle sterben!", prophezeite sie düster.

Agent Vasquez kam mit der Waffe, die Maxwell Lord gebaut hatte, in der Hand hereingeeilt. „Achtung!", warnte sie und schoss, doch sie verfehlte Pestilence. Imra, Mon-El, J'onn und alle anderen Agenten waren in Deckung gegangen und kamen nun langsam und nicht sehr begeistert wieder hoch.

„Schießen Sie auf die anderen beiden!", wies Kara den Beta an.

Vasquez nicke und legte auf Purity an. Sie wollte ausweichen, doch Mon-El rammte sie und warf sie in den Strahl. Purity ging getroffen zu Boden, doch sie war immer noch bei Bewusstsein. Entwickelten die Weltenkillerinnen langsam eine Immunität gegen die Waffe? Das wäre schlecht, weil es die einzige Waffe war, die sie gegen sie besaßen.

Doch ein Blick in Julias Augen offenbarte, dass das nicht die ganze Geschichte war. Die Augen der Frau waren nicht mehr die weißen Augen von Purity. Es waren Julias Augen. Kara eilte zu der am Boden liegenden Frau.

„Julia? Julia, kannst du mich hören? Bist du es? Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Julia. Ich bin gekommen um dich zu retten, ich wollte dir helfen, aber ich war krank und deswegen nicht in der Lage dazu, das tut mir leid. Aber ich weiß, dass du stark genug bist um immer noch da zu sein. Und nun brauche ich deine Hilfe, hörst du? Ich brauche dich hier", wandte sie sich beschwörend an Purity.

Sie konnte den Wandel riechen. Wie Reign war auch Purity immer ein Alpha gewesen, doch Julia Freeman war ihren Unterlagen zur Folge ein Beta. Und nun roch Purity auf einmal nach Beta und nicht mehr nach Alpha.

„Und wenn ich dich tausend Mal infizieren muss um dich kleinzukriegen, dann werde ich es tun!", versprach Pestilence und stürzte wieder auf Kara zu, die gerade noch rechtzeitig auswich. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie J'onn um Imra am Boden liegen sehen.

„Nein!" Julia hatte sich aufgerappelt und in die Lüfte erhoben und kam nun auf Pestilence zugeschwebt. „Nur eine Weltenkillerin kann eine Weltenkillerin töten, nicht wahr? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du noch mehr Menschen infiziert und verletzt!", verkündete sie und ließ dann Puritys Schrei auf Pestilence zu. Diese keuchte erschrocken auf, taumelte zurück, und schien dann zu zerschmelzen.

„Was tust du?! Verräterin!", rief Reign aus und schoss ihren Hitzeblick auf Julia ab.

„Julia, Achtung!", rief Kara aus, doch es war zu spät. Julia war immer noch geschwächt von dem Angriff durch die Waffe und wurde vom Hitzeblick mitten in die Brust getroffen. Sie wurde an die Wand des DEOs geschleudert und begann dann ebenfalls zu schmelzen.

Kara achtete nicht mehr auf die anderen, sondern rief: „Nein! Julia!", und eilte zu ihr, doch es war zu spät. Von Julia blieb nichts übrig. Kara wandte sich wieder Reign zu und sah dann, wie Energiewolken von den Überresten von Pestilence und Purity auszugehen schienen und in Reign eindrangen.

Diese hielt einen Moment inne und blickte Kara an. Dann meinte sie: „Ich habe beschlossen, dass ihr alle heute noch nicht sterben werdet."

Und dann schoss sie durch die Decke und sauste dann durch die Lüfte davon, Imra versuchte sie mit einem Psi-Schild aufzuhalten, doch es war zu spät, sie war weg. Kara fühlte sich nicht dazu in der Lage die Verfolgung aufzunehmen.

Mon-El humpelte neben sie, und J'onn wirkte auch nicht gerade flugtauglich.

„Lasst sie gehen, wir werden sie sicher wiedersehen", meinte er.

In diesem Moment kam Lena in den Kontrollraum gestürmt und sah sich verwirrt um. „Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen, „Und was ist mit Sam?"

Nun, das war die Frage, nicht wahr?

* * *

„Danvers."

Alex blickte hoch und erkannte ihre Ex-Verlobte, die in der Türe der Krankenstation stand.

„Maggie", erwiderte sie, „Ich habe gehört du hast ausgeholfen, als ich außer Gefecht gesetzt war. Danke."

Maggie nickte nur. „Das war doch selbstverständlich", meinte sie, „Ich habe gehört du bist wieder gesund. Ist das denn wahr?"

Nun war es an Alex zu nicken. „Wir haben noch ein paar letzte Tests vor uns, aber bisher sieht es gut aus. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal scheinen wir diesmal wirklich geheilt zu sein", erwiderte sie, „Und mit dem Ende von Pestilence wird es hoffentlich auch keine weitere Seuche geben, der wir uns stellen müssen."

„Das ist gut", erwiderte Maggie.

Dann kehrte Schweigen zwischen ihnen beiden ein. Es war die Art von peinlichem Schweigen, das immer nur dann zwischen zwei Menschen entstand, wenn sie sehr wohl etwas zu sagen hätten, sich aber nicht trauten das zu sagen, und deswegen lieber schwiegen.

„Da Reign immer noch da draußen ist, werde ich mich weiter nach Coville umhören", meinte Maggie dann.

„Ja, wir wären dir sehr dankbar, wenn du das tun würdest", meinte Alex dazu.

„Gut."

„Gut."

Maggie wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt dann aber inne, und wandte sich wieder an Alex. „Wenn du denkst, ich würde jetzt alles, was ich gesagt habe, zurücknehmen wollen, dann irrst du dich", teilte sie der DEO-Agentin mit, „Ich bin immer noch der Meinung einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, als ich dich gehen gelassen habe. Und will dich zurück, wenn sich das irgendwie einrichten lässt."

Alex seufzte. „Maggie, das hatten wir doch schon. Über kurz oder lang wären unsere alten Probleme unsere aktuellen", erinnerte sie den Beta, „In Wahrheit willst du doch immer noch keine Kinder. Und ich will nach wie vor welche. Und die von uns, die nachgeben würde, würde das der anderen letztlich irgendwann übel nehmen. Willst du das wirklich für unsere Zukunft?"

„Ich will eine Zukunft für uns. Mit oder ohne Kinder. Wie auch immer sie aussehen mag", berichtigte sie Maggie, „Was ich will ist, dass wir zumindest noch einmal darüber reden. Es sind Monate vergangen, vielleicht finden wir jetzt durch unsere neuen Perspektiven endlich den Kompromiss, den wir zuvor nicht finden konnten. Lass uns nur einmal ausgehen und sehen, ob sich etwas geändert hat."

Alex musterte die Polizistin misstrauisch. „Ist es schon an der Zeit für den berühmten Rückfall nach einer Trennung? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dafür bereit bin", gab sie zu.

Maggie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich will nur reden. Ich habe keine Hintergedanken, versprochen. Also, wie wäre es Freitagabend? Vorausgesetzt Reign hat bis dahin unsere Welt noch nicht vernichtet", schlug sie vor.

Alex dachte darüber nach. Vermutlich war es ein Fehler, aber sie hatte gerade erst eine anstrengende Nahtoderfahrung hinter sich. Und ihre Freundin Sam lief irgendwo dort draußen als Weltenkillerin herum. Jetzt ein bisschen Zeit mit Maggie verbringen zu wollen, war doch kein Verbrechen, oder? Sie musste sich nur darüber im Klaren sein, dass Maggie nicht mehr ihr Beta war, sondern nur noch eine Bekannte.

„Okay", meinte sie also, „Tun wir es. Treffen wir uns am Freitagabend und reden wir darüber."

Maggie schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Sehr schön", meinte sie, „Bis dann." Sie nickte Alex noch einmal zu und ging dann.

Alex sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Vielleicht sollte sie sich vor Freitag noch einmal die Beine rasieren, nur für alle Fälle.

* * *

„Ruby ist in Sicherheit. Ich habe sie an einen Ort untergebracht, wo Reign sie nicht finden wird", versicherte Lena dem DEO-Team erneut.

„Das wissen wir nicht", gab Alex zurück, „Du dachtest auch du hättest Sam bei L-Corp unter Kontrolle, und dem war nicht so. Wir hatten Pestilence ja nicht einmal hier im DEO unter Kontrolle. Nachdem sich herausgestellt hat, dass die menschlichen Seiten der Weltenkillerinnen ihre größten Schwächen sind, ist es nur logisch anzunehmen, dass Reigns nächstes Ziel darin besteht sich selbst von ihrer menschlichen Seite zu befreien. Und wie könnte sie dieses Ziel schneller erreichen, als wenn sie Ruby umbringt?"

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich habe es Sam versprochen und habe auch vor mich daran zu halten", erwiderte Lena voller Überzeugung, „Ruby wird nichts geschehen."

Alex warf Kara einen genervten Blick zu. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Lena war nun einmal stur, und sie schien vorzuhaben das DEO bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu bekämpfen. Woran Maxwell Lord, nach J'onns Aussage, nicht unschuldig war.

 _Er findet doch immer wieder neue Wege mir das Leben schwer zu machen. Ich sollte mit ihm reden und mit Lena. Vielleicht sollte ich als Kara mit Lena reden, vielleicht hätte ich dann mehr Erfolg._ Oder vielleicht könnte James die Beta-Frau zur Vernunft bringen.

„Nun, sei es, wie es sei. Wir müssen Reign auf jeden Fall finden. Nur weil ihre Komplizinnen keine Gefahr mehr darstellen, wird sie dadurch nicht ungefährlicher. Im Gegenteil, vermutlich ist sie wütend und instabil, und damit gefährlicher als jemals zuvor", meinte J'onn, „Da ihr beide krank ward, ist es natürlich wichtig, dass ihr euch zunächst einmal vollkommen erholt, aber unterdessen werden wir alle Ressourcen, die uns zur Verfügung stehen, dafür verwenden sie zu finden. Werden Sie uns zumindest dabei helfen, Miss Luthor?"

„Natürlich. Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um Sam zu helfen", meinte Lena darauf nur. Was nicht unbedingt viel hieß, nachdem Lena dem DEO zu misstrauen schien, könnte es auch bedeuten, dass sie verhindern wollte, dass das DEO Sam fand. _Aber so weit würde sie doch nicht gehen, oder?_

Kara hatte gerade erst gedacht sie hätte überreagiert, doch dann hatte sie erfahren, dass Lena Kryptonit synthetisieren konnte, und das bisher verschwiegen hatte. Und nun konnte es Maxwell Lord auch. _Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Probleme…_

Die Besprechung war zu Ende, und Alex nahm Kara einen Moment lang zur Seite. „Maggie und ich treffen uns am Freitagabend. Um zu reden", erklärte sie.

Kara drückte aufgeregt Alexs Arm. „Das ist doch gut, oder? Ich meine, das bedeutet, dass ihr vielleicht noch eine Chance habt!", meinte sie erfreut.

„Ja, nein, ich weiß es nicht. Was wenn es ein Fehler ist? Was wenn sich nichts geändert hat?", widersprach Alex zweifelnd.

„Nun das werdet ihr nur herausfinden können, wenn ihr darüber sprecht", erwiderte Kara sofort, „Krieg jetzt nur keine kalten Füßen und sag ihr ab. Hör dir einfach an, was sie zu sagen hat, wenn du nicht gerade todkrank bist und einen klaren Kopf hast, und überleg dir, was du ihr sagen willst. Dann wird schon alles gut werden."

Alex seufzte. „Du hast leicht reden", meinte sie, „Dir fällt es leicht über deine Gefühle zu sprechen. Du bist ein Omega. Du bist übermitteilsam."

„Und Maggie ist ein vernünftiger Beta, und du hast dich in den letzten Jahren sehr verbessert, wenn es darum geht über deine Gefühle zu sprechen", meinte Kara nur unbeeindruckt, „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden."

„Maggie und vernünftig? Ich und über Gefühle reden? Das wird ein Desaster", widersprach Alex murmelnd. Dann sah sie auf und fügte hinzu: „Und wo wir gerade beim Sprechen über Gefühle sind … viel Spaß…"

„Was?" Kara drehte sich verwirrt um und sah Mon-El und Imra auf sich zu kommen. _Oh, nein._

„Kara", meinte Imra, „Wir müssen reden."

* * *

„Wir haben uns entschlossen nicht in die Zukunft zurückzukehren", erklärte Mon-El, „Dadurch, dass wir die Zeitlinie verändert haben, haben wir die Seuche in der Zukunft verhindert. Imras Schwester und all die anderen sind nie gestorben, aber wir sind auch niemals durch die Zeit hierher gereist, weil wir keine Veranlassung dazu hatten. Das bedeutet, dass wir nicht zurückkehren können. Andere Versionen von uns haben unseren Platz eingenommen und leben unsere Leben. Wir sind ein Paradoxon."

„Ich verstehe", behauptete Kara, was vermutlich sogar stimmte. Immerhin war sie mit Barry befreundet, der einiges über das Verändern der Zeitlinie wusste, „Aber dann werdet ihr eure Freunde und Familien nie mehr wiedersehen."

„Sie werden nichts davon bemerken. Es reicht mir zu wissen, dass meine Schwester irgendwo dort draußen lebt und glücklich ist, und eine andere Imra niemals den Schmerz sie zu verlieren durchmachen muss", erklärte Imra.

Kara nickte empathisch. „Ich verstehe. Und wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann um euren Aufenthalt hier bei uns leichter zu machen, dann müsst ihr es nur sagen", meinte sie.

„Nun, abgesehen davon, dass du ein gutes Wort für Brainey bei Winn einlegen könntest…", begann Mon-El, wusste dann aber nicht weiter.

Imra seufzte. Sie schien keine Geduld mehr für ihn übrig zu haben. Das war ihm schon bei ihren letzten Gespräch, als sie beschlossen hatten nicht in die Zukunft zurückzukehren, klar geworden. Dabei hatte er sie nie verletzen wollen.

„Da wir bleiben, können wir damit aufhören so zu tun, als wären die Dinge nicht so wie sie sind", meinte sie, „Mon-El liebt dich Kara, und du liebst ihn. Das hat sich niemals geändert. Und ich habe keine Lust die betrogene Ehefrau zu spielen, da ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse, als ich beschlossen habe in diese Zeit zu reisen. Ich hätte es vorhersehen müssen."

„Imra, was auch immer du denkst, wir haben nie…", begann Kara, doch Imra unterbrach sie.

„Gefühle sind Gefühle, und keiner kann etwas für seine. Doch eure Band wurde wieder aktiviert. Und nun seid ihr wieder Gefährten. Das können wir nicht ignorieren. Aber Mon-El ist mein Ehemann, und auch dann können wir nicht ignorieren, also … müssen wir herausfinden, wie es jetzt weiter geht", verkündete der Beta.

Kara und Mon-El wechselten einen kurzen Blick. „Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", wollte Kara vorsichtig wissen.

Mon-El kannte die Antwort bereits. „Nun, es ist im Grunde ganz einfach: Wir müssen herausfinden, ob wir beide kompatibel sind oder nicht, Kara Zor-El", erklärte Imra, „Und ob wir in Zukunft eine richtige A/B/O-Beziehung führen wollen oder uns Mon-El einfach nur teilen."

Kara errötete etwas angesichts dieser Antwort. Mon-El konnte es ihr nachfühlen. Imra war in Sachen Liebe und Sex immer schon sehr direkt gewesen. Als Daxamit hatte ihn das nicht gestört, doch Kara als Kryptonierin, die unter Menschen lebte, war da etwas prüder als er.

„Oh", meinte sie nur.

„Ja, oh. Also, wann willst du zum ersten Mal zu zweit ausgehen?", wollte Imra dann wissen.

* * *

 _A/N: Das Schöne an meinem A/BO-Arrowverse ist: Es gibt praktisch keine Liebesdreiecke, weil Polygamie normal ist. Deswegen war es eine Herausforderung aus der ganzen Imra-Karamel-Sache ein Problem zu machen, und deswegen habe ich immer darauf bestanden, dass Mon-El immer vorhatte in die Zukunft zurückkehren und sich damit gegen eine Beziehung mit Kara entschieden hatte, und dass das das Problem war und eben nicht seine Ehe mit Imra als solche. Das ist nun aber kein Thema mehr._

 _Mehr romantische Verwicklungen und Neues von Ruby im nächsten Kapitel._

 _Reviews?_


	7. Zukunft

**7\. Zukunft**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: GuardianCorp, Kara/Imra, Erw. von Kara/Clark_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für 3.18 „Shelter from the Storm", arrangierte Ehe, Erw. von Kindesmisshandlung_

* * *

„Sie wollte also wissen, wo Ruby ist", stellte Alex fest, „Lena, du musst mich zu ihr lassen. Mir sagen, wo sie ist. Sie hat vermutlich Angst und ist verwirrt, und ich möchte sicher gehen, dass sie wirklich sicher ist. Bisher haben wir nur vermutet, dass Reign hinter Ruby her sein könnte, doch nun wissen wir es mit Sicherheit."

Reign war in Lenas Appartement eingedrungen und hatte sie nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht mit James nicht nur fast zu Tode erschrocken, sondern auch nach Ruby gefragt. Lena war es gelungen Reign zu vertreiben (vermutlich mit Kryptonit), aber nun war es sicher, dass sie nach Ruby suchte. Und sie konnte nichts Gutes mit dem Mädchen vorhaben, soviel war klar.

Lena wiederholte nun die Phrasen, dass Ruby in Sicherheit wäre, und Reign sie niemals finden würde, aber diesmal ließ Alex sie damit nicht durchkommen. Sie kehrten ihren inneren Alpha heraus, obwohl ihr dieses Verhalten bei anderen eigentlich immer missfiel, und schaffte es damit schließlich doch Lena zur Vernunft zu bringen und das DEO bei der Überwachung von Ruby helfen zu lassen.

Und sie erlaubte Alex das Mädchen zu besuchen. Sie befand sich in Lex Luthors unsichtbarem und einbruchssicherem Anwesen, zu dem nur Lena und Lex selbst den Zugangscode besaßen.

 _Einbruchssicher vielleicht. Aber ist es hier auch reignsicher?_ Alex bezweifelte es.

„Tante Alex!" Ruby flog ihr förmlich entgegen, „Geht es Lena gut? Und was ist mit meiner Mom? Geht es ihr schlechter?!" Wie Alex vorhergesehen hatte, war Ruby vollkommen aufgelöst und verwirrt und voller Sorge um ihre Mutter.

Alex brachte es aber nicht über sich Ruby die Wahrheit zu erzählen und hielt sich an Lenas Geschichte, dass Sam krank wäre. Denn irgendwo war das ja sogar die Wahrheit. Immerhin war es nicht Sam, die nach Ruby suchte, um sie zu töten. Es war Reign.

„Ich werde ein paar Tage hier bei dir bleiben", meinte Alex, „Und wir werden gemeinsam Filme anschauen und uns ein paar nette faule Tage machen." Sie konnte Ruby nicht so schnell wieder alleine lassen, nicht solange Reign noch dort draußen herumlief. Das war klar.

Natürlich war da noch das Problem, dass sie eigentlich Maggie treffen wollte, aber … Nun, das konnte man verschieben, nicht wahr? Rubys Sicherheit war wichtiger.

„Hast du wirklich nichts anderes zu tun, Tante Alex?", wunderte sich Ruby misstrauisch.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich war recht krank. Diese Seuche, von der du gehört hast –aber keine Sorge, deine Mom hat was anderes – und mein Boss hat mir Ruhe und Erholung verordnet", erklärte Alex, „Und alles andere, was ich vielleicht vorgehabt hätte, kann ich verschieben."

Ruby wirkte immer noch nicht überzeugt. „Na gut, wenn du meinst", meinte sie dann immer noch leicht misstrauisch, aber für den Moment scheinbar überzeugt.

* * *

„Sie will sich so um ihr Treffen mit Maggie drücken, das ist doch klar!", beschwerte sich Kara.

„So wie du dich um dein Treffen mit Imra drückst, indem du hier bist? Und das obwohl ich dir Urlaub verordnet habe?", gab J'onn über das Com zurück.

„Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes!", behauptete Kara, „Ruby ist sicher versteckt. Patricia Arias hingegen sitzt hier auf dem Präsentierteller. Und da sie sich weigert mit uns zu kommen…"

„Ist schon klar, deswegen willst du sie beschützen. Aber das könntest du auch mir und Mon-El überlassen, du müsstest es nicht selber tun", erwiderte J'onn darauf nur nachsichtig.

„Das Selbe könnte ich über dich sagen", gab Kara zurück, „Dein Vater braucht dich, das hast du selbst gesagt, aber statt bei ihm, bist du hier bei mir."

Kara und J'onn befanden sich im Haus von Patrica Arias und warteten auf Reign. Patricia hatte sich geweigert sich in Schutzhaft nehmen zu lassen. Sie wollte sich Reign stellen. Offenbar hatte Sam schon als Kind kryptonische Symbole zu malen begonnen, doch Patricia hatte ihr das ausgetrieben und wohl noch so einiges anders auch. Und dann hatte sie sie hinausgeworfen, nachdem sie schwanger geworden war.

Patricia war ein Alpha, und sie gab selbst zu, dass sie eine furchtbare Mutter gewesen war. Sie bereutes es nun, und wollte es wieder gut machen, doch Kara wäre es lieber, sie wäre irgendwo in Sicherheit. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Beta-Tochter als Kind vermutlich geschlagen hatte, gefiel Kara nicht, aber sie war nicht der Ansicht, dass der Alpha dafür als Strafe gleich den Tod verdiente. Aber da sich Patricia als stur erwies, wollten sie das gleich ausnutzen um Reign eine Falle zu stellen.

Sie und J'onn waren nicht die Einzigen, die hier waren. Mon-El und Imra standen auch bereit. _Gilt das als Datenight mit J'onn als Anstandsomega? Hoffentlich nicht._

Mit Imra ausgehen … was für ein … seltsamer Gedanke. Aber Kara hatte nicht von vorne herein abgelehnt. Sie war dafür offen, es war nur, dass sie … nicht sicher war, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, das war alles. Aber offenbar hatte sie die Wahl entweder das zu versuchen oder Mon-El zu teilen, was auch nicht weniger seltsam wäre.

„Achtung, sie kommt. Etwas nähert sich. Geht in Positionen", warnte sie Imras Stimme durch das Com. Nun, Zeit die Liebe Liebe sein zu lassen und zu arbeiten.

* * *

Die verwelkenden Blumen hätten das erste Warnzeichen sein sollen, dass irgendetwas offensichtlich mit Reign nicht stimmte. Wie sich herausstellte besaß sie auch Puritys Schallschrei. Scheinbar waren die Kräfte der beiden verstorbenen Weltenkillerinnen auf sie übergegangen.

Das war natürlich ein Problem. Sie hatten damit gerechnet es mit der alten Reign zu tun zu bekommen, stattdessen standen sie nun der neuen verbesserten Version von ihr gegenüber. Aber sie waren zu viert. Oder zu fünft, wenn man Patricia Arias mitzählte. Obwohl die Frau mehr eine Behinderung als eine Hilfe für sie darstellte.

Trotz gemeinsamer Capetricks schafften es Mon-El und Kara nur Reign wütender zu machen und nicht sie aufzuhalten. Auch J'onn kam nicht wirklich gegen sie an. Und die Schüsse der Waffe, die Imra auf sie abfeuerte, wirkten nicht mehr so wie sie bei Pestilence gewirkt hatten. Sie schienen die Weltenkillerin nur zu kitzeln.

Und dann kam Patricia aus ihrer Deckung gerannt und konfrontierte Reign, die sie immer noch für ihre Tochter Sam zu halten schien. Und dabei nahm sie alle Schuld für ihre Fehler auf sich, doch das brachte ihr keine Gnade von Reign ein. Im Gegenteil. Reign hätte sie durchbohrt und getötet, wenn Imra nicht im letzten Moment ein Kraftfeld errichtet hätte und den Todesstoß so verhindert hätte.

Reign schnaufte wütend. „Wir können nicht zulassen, dass du sie tötest!", erklärte Mon-El.

„Sie ist ein Monster, keine Mutter!", knurrte Reign, „Aber es ist noch genug Zeit. Früher oder später wird sie ereilen, was ihr zusteht. So wie auch alle anderen ebenfalls."

Mon-El ging in Angriffsposition und konnte sehen, dass Kara und J'onn es ihm gleichtaten, doch Reign erhob sich in die Lüfte und flog davon. Und bevor sie irgendjemand aufhalten konnte, wurden sie alle von Puritys Schallschrei zu Boden geworfen.

 _Na wunderbar. Sie ist weg. Schon wieder._

Zumindest lebte Patricia noch, und Ruby hatte Reign bisher auch noch nicht finden können. Insofern war es ein Sieg. Zumindest irgendwie.

„Wir werden sie noch erwischen, es ist nicht vorbei", meinte Imra überzeugt. Mon-El wünschte sich nur, er könnte ihre Zuversicht teilen.

„So, und nun zu dem gemeinsamen Ausgehen, Kara", fuhr Imra dann fort.

„Ja, genau, das ist eine gute Idee. Warum geht ihr beide nicht gleich los? Mon-El und ich übernehmen Miss Arias und kümmern uns um alles andere, was hier noch anfällt", meinte J'onn. Kara und Mon-El warfen ihm einen identisch überraschten Blick zu.

 _Verräter,_ dachte Mon-El, _Ich dachte, du bist auf meiner Seite._

„Das bin ich auch", erwiderte J'onn laut und ruhig, „Du wirst es mir noch danken."

Mon-El war sich da nicht so sicher.

* * *

„Was meinst du damit, du musst Maggie anrufen? Redet ihr beide denn wieder miteinander?", wollte Ruby überrascht wissen.

„Nun ja, vielleicht. Wir wollten uns eigentlich treffen um ein paar Dinge zu besprechen, aber das kann warten. Ich habe dir versprochen Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, also werde ich es verschieben müssen", erklärte Alex etwas unbehaglich, „Es ist keine große Sache."

Ruby schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Es ist eine große Sache!", widersprach sie, „Tante Alex, du musst dort hingehen. Das könnte deine Chance sein, dass alles wieder gut wird! Wieso solltest du mit mir Filme ansehen, wenn du dich mit Maggie treffen könntest?"

„Nun ja…" Das zu erklären würde in das verbale Territorium führen, das Alex nicht betreten wollte, da sie dazu erklären müsste, was wirklich mit Sam los war.

„Du sagst mir doch die Wahrheit über Mom, oder? Sie liegt nicht im Sterben oder dergleichen?", vergewisserte sich Ruby mit gerunzelter Stirn, da sie Alexs Zögern bemerkte.

„Nein, nein, deine Mom ist nicht in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr. Das ist nicht das Problem", versicherte ihr Alex schnell.

„Eben. Dann kannst du mich ruhig einen weiteren Abend alleine mit Misses Queller in dieser gruseligen Villa mit den gruseligen Bildern lassen. Lena hatte damit auch noch nie ein Problem", gab Ruby zurück, „Triff dich mit Maggie, und sprecht euch miteinander aus, und …. tut all die ekeligen Dinge miteinander, die Erwachsene so miteinander tun."

 _Das nenn ich mal eine Erlaubnis. Ob Sam sich das auch immer anhören muss, wenn sie mal nicht mit jemand ausgehen will?_ „Nun ich…"

„Ich glaube, du benutzt mich als Ausrede, weil du Angst vor diesem Treffen mit Maggie hast. Aber ich werde dir nicht als Ausrede dienen! Wenn du die Chance darauf hast glücklich zu werden, dann werde glücklich! Ich werde einen weiteren Abend hier überleben. Versprochen", fuhr Ruby fort.

Alex seufzte. Von einer Zwölfjährigen in einer Diskussion besiegt zu werden war irgendwie deprimierend. Umso mehr, wenn die Zwölfjährige recht hatte. „Du bist ziemlich weise für dein Alter, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Ja, Mom, ständig. Und nun geh, du willst doch nicht in diesem Aufzug ausgehen, oder?", gab Ruby zurück und scheuchte Alex in Richtung (der weitentfernten) Türe.

„Wieso? Was ist falsch an meinen Motorradklamotten?", verteidigte sich Alex verunsichert.

Ruby verdrehte die Augen. „Die sind zugleich zu sexy und zu abweisend, weil sie nicht leicht aufzukriegen sind. Siehst du denn nie fern?", belehrte sie die ältere Frau.

„Weiß deine Mutter, was du dir für Sendungen im Fernsehen ansiehst?", empörte sich Alex daraufhin, beschloss aber zugleich sich umzuziehen, bevor sie Maggie traf. Doch was sollte sie anziehen?

„Nimm etwas elegant-cooles, was du dir im Notfall schnell vom Körper reißen kannst. Damit liegst du niemals falsch", riet Ruby ihr.

„Ruby!" Nun war Alex wirklich schockiert.

„Was? Hast du noch nie eine Fashion-Dating-Show gesehen?"

* * *

„Ich habe mich sogar nach dir benannt. Saturn Girl, um Supergirl zu ehren", erklärte Imra gerade. Neben Bon Jovi und Mon-El war Supergirl offenbar ihr Lieblingsgesprächsthema, was etwas peinlich war, wenn man Supergirl war, „Sich als erwachsene Frau als Girl zu bezeichnen finden manche herabwürdigend, aber hat Cat Grant nicht geschrieben, dass es nicht auf das nominelle sondern auf das geistige Alter ankommt und Woman ein viel sexuell aufgeladenerer Begriff ist als Girl?"

„Das klingt zwar nach ihr, aber ich habe diesen speziellen Artikel nie gelesen, glaube ich", räumte Kara ein.

„Sie hat es in ihrer Autobiographie _Mein Leben mit Supergirl_ geschrieben, in der sie beschreibt, wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt und du für sie als Assistentin gearbeitet hast", erwiderte Imra, „Erhaltene Kopien gab es in unserer Zeit natürlich keine mehr, aber es ist Brainey gelungen eine Abhandlung zu finden, in dem das Buch zitiert wird."

Offenbar wusste Cat in der Zukunft über ihre wahre Identität Bescheid und teilte sie auch noch jedem mit. Sollte Kara das als beunruhigend empfinden?

„Imra, wir haben viel geredet über Supergirl, und die Legion, und Brainey, und Mon-El, aber wir haben nicht wirklich über dich gesprochen", meinte Kara schließlich.

„Mich?"

Kara holte tief Luft. „Ist das hier", sie machte eine ausholende Geste und deutete auf sie beide und das Sushi-Restaurant, in dem sie saßen, „wirklich das, was du willst? Oder hast du das Gefühl es tun zu müssen, wegen dem Band das Mon-El mit mir verbindet?"

Imra schieg einem Moment lang. „Mon-El würde mich niemals entehren. Egal, was er für dich empfindet, er würde diesen Gefühlen niemals nachgeben, wenn ich es ihm nicht gestatten würde. Er sieht die Ehe als etwas überaus Heiliges an. Und das tue ich auch. Ich glaube, dass es die oberste Pflicht eines Verheirateten ist dafür Sorgen zu tragen, dass sein Ehepartner auch glücklich ist. Meine Ehe mit Mon-El wurde als Pflichtbewusstsein heraus geschlossen. Mein Volk stand kurz vor einem Krieg mit der Erde. Eine eheliche Verbindung mit einem Verteidiger der Erde, der diese als sein zu Hause ansieht, symbolisierte unseren Willen zum Frieden. Wir beide waren Freunde, aber keine Liebhaber. Wir lernten erst im Lauf der Zeit einander auf diese Weise zu lieben. Und all die Zeit über hat er niemals aufgehört dich zu lieben. Wie könnte ich also zwischen euch stehen?"

„Aber, wenn du die freie Wahl hättest, wenn es zur Abwechslung wirklich nur einmal darum gehen würde, was du willst", beharrte Kara, „Was würdest du dann wollen?"

Imras Blick schweifte in die Ferne. „Ich würde in die Zukunft zurückkehren wollen, meine gesunde lebende Schwester umarmen und nie mehr zurückblicken. Diese Zeit hier besitzt viele Annehmlichkeiten, die meiner Zeit abgehen. Und ich habe hier viel weniger Pflichten. Keine politische Last liegt in dieser Zeit auf meinen Schultern. Aber es ist nicht mein zu Hause", gab sie dann zu, „Und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob es das jemals werden kann."

Das klang irgendwie sehr deprimierend. „Aber warum … warum dann das alles hier?", wunderte sich Kara, „Warum es überhaupt versuchen?"

„Weil ich das Beste aus einer Situation machen will, die alles andere als perfekt ist. Wer weiß schon, was sich daraus ergibt? Vielleicht gibt es für mich doch noch ein Happy End", erwiderte Imra.

Kara sah sie voller Mitgefühl an. „Wenn ich mir vorstelle mein Leben in einer ganz anderen Zeit ohne Alex führen zu müssen … Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das könnte", gab sie zu, „Ich bewundere dich, Imra. Du bist sehr stark."

Imra sah sie mit traurigen Augen an. „Oh, nein, das bin ich nicht", korrigierte sie ihre Gesprächspartnerin, „Das denken immer nur alle über mich."

Kara wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. Dieses „Date" verlief im Grunde genommen genauso desaströs, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Romantik stellte sie sich anders vor.

„Als ich noch ein Kind war und frisch auf die Erde gekommen war, da habe ich lange Zeit befürchtet, dass ich die letzte Kryptonierin bin und dass es mir zufällt, und nur mir, mein Volk am Leben zu erhalten. Ich habe gedacht, dass das bedeutet, dass ich meinen Cousin Kal-El, dem ich die Windeln gewechselt habe, heiraten muss und dass ich ihm Kinder gebären muss. Es war ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Mein Stiefvater Jeremiah hat mir damals erklärt, dass mich niemand jemals zu etwas zwingen kann, das ich nicht will. Dass es mir frei steht den zu lieben und zu heiraten, den ich möchte. Dass ich die Wahl habe. Weil das hier auf der Erde nun mal so läuft", sagte Kara dann, „Du hast auch die Wahl, Imra. Du musst nichts tun, was du nicht möchtest. Weder in dieser Zeit bleiben, noch mit mir ausgehen, oder auch nur Mon-El mit mir teilen. Vielleicht konntest du bisher niemals die sein, die du sein wolltest, weil du immer das sein musstest, was andere von dir erwartet haben, doch das ist nun vorbei. Sei, wer immer du sein willst: Saturn-Girl, Imra Ardeen, oder jemand ganz anderer. Ehefrau, Alleinstehende, Partnerin, Ärztin, Anführerin, du kannst sein, was immer du willst. Hier und Heute. Und jetzt. Also noch mal, Imra, sag mir: Was willst du eigentlich _wirklich?"_

* * *

 _A/N: Das Sanvers-Date gibt es im nächsten Kapitel._

 _Reviews?_


	8. Gegenwart

**8\. Gegenwart**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Spoiler für 3.18 „Shelter from the Storm", ein kritischer Blick auf die vergangene Sanvers-Beziehung_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: Kara/Imra, Erw. von GuarianCorp, leichtes Winniac-5_

* * *

„So"

„So."

„Hier sind wir also…"

Maggie sah umwerfend aus, was zu erwarten gewesen war, aber trotzdem war es ablenkend. _Du musst trotzdem stark bleiben,_ rief sich Alex in Erinnerung, _Du hast beschlossen, dass du dich diesmal zur Abwechslung nicht einfach ihren Wünschen unterordnen wirst, wie sonst immer, sondern deine eigenen für wichtiger nehmen wirst. Vergiss das nicht._

Als Alpha wurde man von Schule, Medien, und der Gesellschaft dazu erzogen auf die vernünftigeren Betas zu hören, und Alex war es aus diversen anderen Gründen, von denen viele mit Kara zusammenhingen, sowieso schon lange gewohnt die Wünsche und Bedürfnisse anderer über ihre eigenen zu stellen. Und in ihrer Beziehung mit Maggie war es öfter als nur einmal zu einer Situation gekommen, in der sie genau das auch getan hatte.

Maggie wollte keinen Valentinstag feiern, also diskutierte Alex nicht darüber, bis sie von anderen dazu angeregt wurde auf das, was ihr wichtig war, nicht vollkommen zu verzichten. Maggie wollte keine Kinder, also hatte Alex darauf verzichtet das Thema so lange wieder anzuschneiden, bis ihr schmerzhaft klar geworden war, dass sie ohne Kinder nicht leben könnte. Maggie wollte nicht, dass sie Gefährten wurden, also hatte Alex diesen Traum aufgegeben und sich nur mit einer einfachen Ehe begnügt. Und genau dieses Verhaltensmuster hatte dazu geführt, dass sie schon lange unglücklich in ihrer Beziehung gewesen war, bevor sie den Mut gefunden hatte einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.

Aber diesmal nicht. Diesmal würde es anders laufen, diesmal würde sie sich nicht von ihrer Liebe für Maggie überwältigen lassen und diese Liebe wichtiger nehmen als alles andere.

„Du wolltest reden … also … rede", meinte Alex.

Sie saßen in ihrem italienischen Lieblingsrestaurant, hatten sich Wein bestellt, und sahen einander leicht verlegen an. Maggie hatte sich zu einem Kleid herabgelassen, was bei ihr selten genug vorkam, und Alex hatte auf Rubys Rat gehört (sie konnte es selber kaum glauben) und sich ein Outfit zusammengestellt, das elegant-cool war – ein langes Kleid mit einer Lederjacke darüber und Stiefeln darunter. _Es wäre leicht vom Körper zu reißen, aber dazu wird es nicht kommen. Oh nein, das wird es nicht._

„Danvers … Alex, ich …. Ich will dich zurück, verstehst du? Die letzten Monate waren die härtesten meines Lebens, und das will bei mir schon was heißen. Ich weiß, dass ich kein leichter Mensch bin, und es anderen nicht immer einfach mache mit mir zusammen zu sein, und dass ich dazu neige zuerst an mich selbst und dann an andere zu denken. Was hauptsächlich daran liegt, dass ich seit meiner Teenager-Zeit das Gefühl hatte, dass ich an mich selbst denken muss, weil es kein anderer tut, aber ich bin bereit mich zu ändern. Du willst eine Gefährtenzeremonie, du kannst sie haben. Du willst Kinder, wir können sie uns zulegen. Nicht gleich jetzt, aber später, wenn ich mich mit dem Gedanken Mutter zu sein angefreundet habe. Also, das ist es, was ich dir zu sagen hatte. Was meinst du dazu?", erklärte Maggie.

Alex wünschte sich wirklich sie könnte einfach „okay" sagen und den Beta zurücknehmen, aber so einfach war es nicht. Immerhin hatte Maggie immer noch so geklungen, als würde sie mit ihrem Nachgeben in Alexs Wünsche vor allem dieser einen Gefallen tun. Was für die Gefährtenzeremonie okay wäre, aber nicht für Kinder.

„Maggie, ich habe dich auch vermisst, schrecklich sogar. Es gab Tage, an denen ich … Nun, das ist egal, was wichtig ist, ist dass mir die Zeit ohne dich, so hart sie auch war, auch dabei geholfen hat einzusehen, dass ich mein Leben mit jemanden verbringen will, der sich dasselbe von der Zukunft erwartet wie ich. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du das tust. Kinder zu haben ist eine große Verantwortung. Du kannst nicht einfach sagen: _Okay, wenn du unbedingt willst, dann schaffen wir uns eben welche an._ Du musst das auch wollen", erwiderte sie, „Und du vermittelst mir nicht gerade das Gefühl, als würdest du es wollen. Ich meine, wir sind nicht wie Mann-Frau-Paare, bei uns gibt es keine zufällige Schwangerschaft, die uns dazu zwingt uns an den Gedanken Eltern zu werden zu gewöhnen. Wir müssen so etwas planen. Und warum sollten wir es planen, wenn wir es nicht beide wollen?"

Maggie seufzte. „Ich will es ja wollen", meinte sie, „Wirklich, aber…. Ich kann mich nicht dazu zwingen etwas zu wollen, das ich im tiefsten Herzen nicht will."

„Ja, eben. Genau das meine ich doch", erklärte Alex.

„Als wir uns getrennt haben, hast du mich gefragt, ob ich jemals Kinder haben werden möchte, erinnerst du dich? Und ich konnte das nicht bejahen. Weil ich dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen wollte, aber mir ist klar geworden, dass keiner von uns die Zukunft vorhersehen kann. Vielleicht will ich es eines Tages. Das kann ich heute nicht wissen. Es ist möglich, verstehst du?", beharrte Maggie.

„Es ist aber genauso gut möglich, dass du deine Meinung nie änderst, und dann…" Alex unterbrach sich, da ihr Handy klingelte, „Entschuldige mich einen Moment." Sie nahm ihr Handy heraus und blickte auf die Nummer des eingehenden Anrufs. Es war eine ihr unbekannte Nummer, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie trotzdem abheben sollte. Was wenn es Neuigkeiten von Reign gab, und das hier Lena oder Maxwell Lord oder sonst jemand war?

„Hallo?", begrüßte sie den Anrufer also.

„Tante Alex! Jemand ist hier im Anwesen! Er bricht ein!", erklang Rubys panische Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Es war Reign, sie hatte Ruby gefunden! Das war sich Alex vollkommen sicher.

„Keine Sorge, Schatz, ich bin sofort da. Versteck dich und verlass das Haus nicht! Ich bin sofort bei dir!", versprach Alex und legte auf. Sie hatte sich offenbar bereits erhoben, was Maggies verwirrten Blick erklärte. „Was ist los?",wollte die Polizistin wissen.

„Reign ist hinter Ruby her. Ich muss zu ihr", erklärte Alex und war schon dabei sich das Kleid, das sie gerade trug, vom Leib zu reiße und zu enthüllen, was sie darunter trug.

„Ist das…?"

„Mein persönlicher Superheldenanzug. Winn hat ihn für mich gemacht", erklärte Alex. Es war eine Mischung aus Panzer und Uniform, dazu gemacht außerirdischen Angriffen zu widerstehen, und das Beste war die dazugehörige Waffe, die sie via Magnetismus zurück zu sich holen konnte, wenn sie sie verlor.

„Ist zwar sexy, aber du hattest das die ganze Zeit darunter an?", wunderte sich Maggie.

„Du kennst mich doch, ich bin immer auf alles vorbereitet", meinte Alex und brachte die letzten Utensilien ihres Outfits an ihren richtigen Platz.

„Komm schon, ich fahr dich dorthin", schlug Maggie vor, „Ich habe meine Waffe auch bei mir."

„Na dann, los", befand Alex, während sie zugleich das DEO informierte, das aber durch seine Überwachung des Luthor-Anwesens vermutlich sowieso schon davon wusste. Sie und Maggie zogen gemeinsam los um ein böses Wesen aufzuhalten, wie in alten Zeiten.

Nun, sie hatte im Moment keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was das zu bedeuten hatte, Ruby brauchte sie.

* * *

Als sie Imra gefragt hatte, was diese wolle, hatte sie nicht ganz mit diesem Ausgang gerechnet.

Vielleicht hätte sie es kommen sehen müssen, immerhin war Imra ein Fangirl, aber trotzdem… Nun ja, unerwartet bedeutete nicht gleich schlecht, nicht wahr?

Ihr Handy klingelte, und sie kämpfte sich durch das Bettzeug hindurch bis dahin durch. „Ja? … Ich bin sofort da." Nun sollte sie sich lieber in Supergeschwindigkeit anziehen und losfliegen.

Imra kam unter der Decke hervorgekrochen. „Was ist los?", wollte sie besorgt wissen.

„Reign hat Ruby gefunden. Ich muss sofort los", erklärte Kara, „Du solltest dich auch anziehen und … ähm … hinkommen." Kara war eigentlich niemand, der den Partner nach dem, was sie gerade getan hatten, einfach so zurückließ. Aber es war ein Notfall. Sie errötete leicht, wenn sie an das dachte, was hier vor wenigen Momenten geschehen war.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin nicht beleidigt. Mon-El und ich wurden auch schon oft zu einem Notfall gerufen, kaum, dass wir mit dem Sex fertig waren. Das ist eben das Leben eines Superhelden", meinte Imra nur schulterzuckend.

„Ähm, ja, okay. Ich meine … es war sehr … schön. Ja, und wir sollten noch mal darüber reden, aber…", stotterte Kara im Versuch eine passende Antwort darauf zu finden.

„Nach der aktuellen Krise", erwiderte Imra ungerührt, „Los jetzt. Zieh dich an und flieg schon hin. Ich komme nach."

Kara erinnerte sich daran, dass Rubys Leben in Gefahr war, nickte, und tat dann genau das. Für weitere Gespräche war nachher immer noch Zeit. Hoffte sie zumindest.

* * *

Lex Luthor hatte sich wirklich nicht lumpen lassen, als es um das Sicherheitssystem dieses Anwesens gegangen war. Das beinhaltete alles: Feuer, Wasser, Laser, Kugelgeschosse. Ein Nicht-Kryptonier hätte keine Chance gehabt in das Anwesen einzudringen. Leider war Reign etwas mehr als nur eine Kryptonierin und vereinte die Kräfte von drei Weltenkillerinnen in sich. So einfach war sie nicht aufzuhalten.

Selbst die Tatsache, dass sich Misses Queller ihr mit einer Waffe, die liquides Kryptonit verschoss, in den Weg stellte, beeindruckte sie nicht sonderlich.

Das DEO hatte das Anwesen überwacht und sofort mitbekommen, als Reign dort eingetroffen war, doch nachdem alle bisherigen Versuche sie zu besiegen gescheitert waren, stand nicht fest, dass sie diesmal mehr Erfolg damit haben würden.

„Ich habe die Waffe von Maxwell Lord verbessert, doch ich fürchte auch die dazu geschaltete Elektrizität wird Reign nur mehr irritieren als aufhalten", erklärte Brainiac-5 und reichte Agent Vasquez die Waffe.

„Mehr haben wir aber nicht. Es muss reichen. Ich gehe jetzt los um dem Direktor zu helfen", meinte die Agentin und sprang mit der Waffe aus dem Legion Cruiser hinunter zum Anwesen, in das J'onn und Mon-El schon zuvor gestürmt war.

„Was ist eigentlich mit den anderen Legionären? Wäre es jetzt, wo ihr hierbleibt, nicht an der Zeit sie aufzuwecken?", fragte Winn Brainiac-5.

„Der Grund, warum wir das bisher noch nicht riskiert haben, ist der, dass sie uns keine besonders große Hilfe im Kampf gegen die Weltenkiller wären. Sie wurden in der Zukunft von der Seuche infiziert, und es ist uns bisher noch nicht gelungen sie zu heilen. Dank Imras neuem Heilmittel sollten wir in der Lage sein eine wirksame Medizin zu synthetisieren, doch selbst dann würden sie Zeit brauchen um sie von ihren körperlichen Strapazen zu erholen, bevor sie bereit für den Einsatz wären", erklärte Brainey.

„Ja, aber vielleicht ist irgendwer dabei, der was Cooles und Brauchbares kann. Sind das ihre Vitalzeichen? Wer ist da drin? Ist das der Chameleon-Typ?", fragte Winn und wandte sich den Daten der erstbesten Stasis-Kammer zu.

Brainey, der es noch nie gemocht hatte, wenn jemand anderer die Instrumente an Bord des Legion-Schiffes berührte, reagierte, wie es vorherzusehen gewesen war, nicht gerade begeistert auf Winns Versuche die Daten seines schlafenden Teammitglieds einzusehen.

„Winn, du magst zwar entgegen meiner ursprünglichen Einschätzung keinen einfachen Level-1 Intellekt besitzen, aber das ist trotzdem keine Rechtfertigung dafür Technologie zu benutzen, die deinem Verständnis um Lichtjahre überlegen ist!", jammerte er, doch Winn achtete gar nicht auf ihn oder seine Versuche seine Hände von den Instrumenten zu entfernen.

„Sind das die medizinischen Daten? Sieht so aus. Hier steht ein Datum drunter, aber das … oh", murmelte Winn, als er erkannte, was er da gerade wirklich entdeckt hatte.

„Was ist…?" Brainey verstummte und starrte die Daten auf dem Bildschirm ebenso an wie Winn. „Oh", meinte er dann ebenfalls.

* * *

„Ihr könnte mich nicht aufhalten!", knurrte Reign, „Seht endlich ein, dass eure Versuche das zu erreichen lachhaft sind!" Sie schlug J'onn zu Boden und schoss einen Strahl des Hitzeblicks nur knapp an Mon-Els Kopf vorbei. „Wo ist das Mädchen?!"

Agent Vasquez ließ die Waffe sinken. „Es hilft einfach nichts. Brainey hatte recht. Das hier macht sie nur wütender", meinte sie.

„Kein Grund gleich aufzugeben!" Kara landete neben Agent Vasquez.

„Ich bin wirklich froh dich zu sehen", seufzte Mon-El bei ihrem Anblick, „Sie scheint jedes Mal stärker geworden zu sein, wenn wir auf sie treffen."

„Ihr werdet mich und meine Aufgabe niemals begreifen!", spottete Reign.

„Deine Aufgabe …", murmelte Kara, „Ja, genau deine Aufgabe!" Mon-El warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, aber sie beachtete ihn gar nicht. „Du bestrafst die Schuldigen und bringst Gerechtigkeit zurück in diese Welt! Das ist es doch, was du tust, oder nicht? Jemand, der ein Verbrechen begangen hat, hat es nicht mehr verdient zu leben, die Schuldigen müssen bestraft werden. Aber beantworte mir eine Frage, Reign: Was hat Ruby Arias verbrochen?"

Reign hielt inne und starrte Kara einen Moment lang irritiert an.

„Darauf weißt du keine Antwort, nicht wahr? Weil es keine gibt! Ruby hat nichts verbrochen, sie ist vollkommen unschuldig! Womit also hat sie den Tod verdient? Womit hat sie Strafe verdient? Wenn du ihr etwas antust, Reign, dann brichst du deine eigenen Regeln. Dann bist du nicht besser als diejenige, denen du Gerechtigkeit widerfahren lässt!", erklärte Kara voller Überzeugung.

Zu Mon-Els Überraschung schien sich Reign dieses Argument tatsächlich durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Dann meinte sie: „Damit hast du recht."

„Genau. Was also willst du dann noch hier?!", erwiderte Kara voller Überzeugung.

Reign blinzelte für einen Moment, wirkte dann kurz wütend, was dazu führte, dass Mon-El sich für eine weitere Runde Kampf bereit machte, und flog dann plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung davon, zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war, anstatt weiterhin in die Richtung, in der sich Ruby befand.

„Sie ist weg. Sie hat das Anwesen verlassen", bestätigte Deimos über Com wenige Momente später.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das funktioniert hat", gab Mon-El offen zu.

„Es war ein Risiko, aber das Einzige, was mir auf die Schnelle eingefallen ist", erwiderte Kara, „Reign mag eine Naturgewalt sein, aber sie ist kein wildes Tier. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob Ruby damit wirklich außer Gefahr ist. Ruby ist der Schlüssel zu Sam, und Reign will Ruby um jeden Preis loswerden."

Sie half J'onn zurück auf die Beine. „Wo ist Ruby überhaupt?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Hinten im Panikraum. Dem sichersten Ort dieses Anwesens. Misses Queller hat sie dort abgeliefert, bevor sie uns zur Hilfe geeilt ist", erklärte J'onn.

„Habt ihr gesehen, was Lex Luthor hier alles für Einbrecherfallen eingebaut hat? Dieser Mann ist wahnsinnig", kommentierte Kara, „An denen vorbeizufliegen war nicht ohne."

„Deswegen sind wir hereingephased", meinte J'onn nur, „Wir sollten nach Ruby sehen."

„Kara!" Mon-El drehte sich um und sah, wie Alex und Maggie ihnen entgegen gejoggt kamen – aus der Richtung des Anwesens, in dem sich der Panikraum befand.

„Sie ist weg!", berichtete Alex aufgelöst, „Ruby ist weg!"

„Aber, wie ist das möglich? Reign war hier bei uns, sie kann sie nicht haben! Und wenn sie nach draußen geflohen wäre, dann wäre sie den DEO-Agenten doch aufgefallen!", wunderte sich Kara.

„Irgendjemand hat ein riesiges Loch in die hintere Wand dieses Anwesens gesprengt", erklärte Maggie, „Ihr wart alle mit Reign beschäftigt und habt davon deswegen nichts mitbekommen. Aber wer auch immer das getan hat, er ist in den Panikraum eingedrungen und hat Ruby mitgenommen."

„Hätte es Lena sein können? Hatte sie genug vom DEO und hat alles in ihre eigenen Hände genommen?", bot Mon-El die wünschenswerteste Lösung dieses Rätsels, die ihm einfiel, den anderen an.

„Nein, ich lasse Miss Luthor überwachen und weiß, dass sie ich in L-Corp aufhält. James Olsen ist bei ihr", wehrte J'onn die Idee sofort ab, „Maxwell Lord kann es auch nicht gewesen sein, er ist in seiner Wohnung."

„Aber wer…", begann Mon-El, doch er wurde unterbrochen, von einer sehr finster dreinsehenden Kara. „Coville", sagte sie nur, „Coville hat Ruby."

Und wer wusste schon, was ein religiöser Fanatiker, der Reign anbetete, mit einem zwölfjährigen Kind machen würde, das Teile von Reigns DNS in sich trug und aber auch der einzige Schwachpunkt seiner Göttin war.

Fest stand allerdings, dass er nichts Gutes mit Ruby vorhaben konnte.

* * *

 _A/N: Ich hätte M'yrnn gerne irgendwo untergebracht, aber dafür war leider kein Platz, weil alle anderswo waren als er, also ist Kara von selbst auf die Idee gekommen Reigns Überzeugungen und Werte gegen sie zu verwenden._

 _Und ja am Ende gab es diesen Plot-Twist, sorry, aber ich habe Thomas Coville nicht nur zum Spaß ständig in dieser Fic erwähnt._

 _Und was Winn und Brainey entdeckt haben, werdet ihr auch bald erfahren._

 _Reviews?_


	9. Schicksal

**9\. Schicksal**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: GuardianCorp, Imra/Kara, Erw. von Agentreign und platoniches Reigncorp_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Kidnapping (eines Kindes), Fanatismus_

* * *

„Wir werden sie finden, Alex", erklärte Maggie voller Überzeugung, „Das DEO und die Polizei werden ihre Ressourcen kombinieren, und wir werden sie finden. Coville wird nicht weit kommen."

Anstatt zu antworten, fuhr sich Alex durch die Haare und setzte ihre nervöse Wanderung durch das DEO fort. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie unter unser allen Nasen entführt wurde! Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ihr nichts geschehen wird. Und nun? Und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich mich ständig frage, wie es Reign und Coville überhaupt gelungen ist Ruby zu finden. Ob es irgendwie meine Schuld ist. Ob sie sicherer gewesen wäre, wenn ich auf Lena gehört hätte, und sie in Ruhe gelassen hätte!", monologisierte sie dann vor sich hin, „Ich hätte auf mein Gefühl hören und bei ihr bleiben sollen, aber es war mir wichtiger mit dir auszugehen und … Oh."

Maggie sah sie vielsagend an. „Kommt jetzt der Teil, wo du mit mir Schluss machst, obwohl wir nicht einmal zusammen sind? Ich erinnere mich daran, dass wir so ein Gespräch nämlich schon mal hatten, nur dass es damals um Kara ging, und dass es nicht gut für uns ausgegangen ist", merkte sie an, „Wie kommst du eigentlich auf den Gedanken, dass Ruby nicht entführt worden wäre, wenn du bei ihr gewesen wärst?"

Alex stutzte einen Moment lang. „Nun, weil … weil ich es nicht zugelassen hätte!", meinte sie dann voller Überzeugung.

„Weil du bei ihr geblieben wärst anstatt dich den Kampf gegen Reign anzuschließen?", schlug Maggie unschuldig vor.

Alex runzelte die Stirn und wirkte nicht gerade begeistert von diesem Gedanken.

„Wir wissen nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn du bei ihr gewesen wärst, Alex. Und es bringt auch nichts sich mit Was-wäre-wenn-Szenarien in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Das, was ist, macht uns schon genug Ärger. Wenn du Ruby helfen willst, dann musst du ruhig bleiben", fuhr Maggie fort, „Ich weiß, dass dir das im Moment nicht leicht fällt, aber es ist notwendig."

Alex nickte. „Du hast recht", gab sie zu, „Es ist nur… Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was er ihr alles antun könnte."

Maggie nickte verständnisvoll. Sie behandelte Alex nicht anders, als sie eine nahe Verwandte eines Entführungsopfers behandelt hätte, und als Polizistin hatte sie bereits einige Erfahrung mit Entführungsfällen sammeln können. Unter anderem auch mit einer entführten Alex, woran sie sich nicht besonders gerne erinnerte, aber spätestens seit dem wusste sie, wie es sich anfühlte auf der anderen Seite dieses Gesprächs zu stehen. Trotzdem vergaß sie ihr Training nicht. Panik brachte niemanden etwas. Ein kühler Kopf war wichtiger.

Ein entführtes Kind war natürlich immer ein Alptraum, und Alex verhielt sich fast so als wäre es _ihr_ entführtes Kind. _Sollte ich mich fragen, was sie seit unserer Trennung eigentlich so getrieben hat, und mit wem? Wie genau sieht ihre derzeitige Beziehung zu Sam Arias eigentlich aus?_

Und wenn es eines Tages wirklich Alexs Kind wäre? Wenn es Maggies Kind wäre? _Und da wundert sie sich darüber, dass ich keine Kinder will._ Familien von Gesetzeshütern waren immer Zielscheiben.

Aber das waren alles Diskussionen für später. Nun war es erst mal wichtig Ruby zu finden oder zumindest ihren Entführer. „Ich werde mich bei meinen Quellen umhören. Vielleicht hat inzwischen jemand mehr über Covilles Aufenthaltsort in Erfahrung bringen können", wandte sie sich dann an Alex, „Du kannst ja mit mir kommen, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst."

Alex nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", befand sie, „Lass uns losgehen und herumfragen. Wir müssen ihn einfach finden."

„Überlass aber mir das Reden. Du bist immer noch zu aufgebracht", meinte Maggie dann noch. Den Verwandten eines Entführungsopfers würde sie normalerweise nicht zu ihren Ermittlungen mitnehmen, genau deswegen. Aber sie kannte Alex und wusste, dass es diese nicht ertragen würde stillzusitzen. Also machte sie eine Ausnahme. Und hoffte, dass sie diese Ausnahme nicht bereuen würde. Ja, das hoffte sie wirklich.

* * *

„Das FBI wird mich finden, und dann kriegen Sie eine Menge Ärger!", verkündete Ruby wütend.

Der Mann, der sie entführt hatte, wirkte nicht sehr beeindruckt, als er das hörte. Es handelte sich um einen Beta in seinen besten Jahren, und er kam Ruby irgendwie bekannt vor, sie wusste aber nicht, wo sie ihn hintun sollte.

Was sie wusste war, dass er in den Panikraum in Lenas Anwesen eingedrungen war und sie gezwungen hatte mit ihm zu kommen. Er hatte ihr Handgelenk fest umklammert und ihr erklärt, dass sie nicht sicher wäre, und unbedingt mit ihm kommen müsse. Doch Ruby hatte sofort durchschaut, dass er nicht hier war, um sie zu beschützen. Sie hatte ihm ihren Arm entrissen und versucht wegzulaufen, doch er hatte sie von Hinten gepackt und ihren Kopf gegen die Wand gedonnert. Danach erinnerte sie sich an Nichts mehr, bis sie wieder zu sich gekommen war, gefesselt und geknebelt im Auto des fremden Mannes.

Sie hasste ihn, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich von ihr wollte. Vielleicht hatte er vor L-Corp zu erpressen, aber wenn dem so war, dann hoffte Ruby, dass er kein Geld bekommen würde, sondern nur eine lange Haftstrafe.

Der Mann hatte sie an einen abgelegenen Ort in National City gefahren, sie dann aus dem Auto gezerrt, und in eine heruntergekommene Fabrikhalle geschleppt. Dort hatte er ihr endlich den Knebel aus dem Mund genommen, doch ihre Schreie hatten ihn nicht beeindruckt. Er hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie niemand hören würde, und nach fünf Minuten des erfolglosen Geschreis hatte sie ihm das auch geglaubt.

Vermutlich sollte sie sich Sorgen machen und sich vor ihrem Entführer fürchten, aber in Wahrheit machte er sie nur wütend. Sie war überzeugt davon, dass Tante Alex jeden Moment in das Lagerhaus gestürmt kommen würde um sie zu retten. Und dann würde der fremde Mann großen Ärger bekommen.

Ihr Entführer sah sie neugierig an. „Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr an mich, oder? Wir haben uns schon einmal getroffen, und damals habe ich dir gesagt, dass du etwas ganz Besonderes bist, und dabei habe ich nicht einmal geahnt, wie recht ich damit hatte", meinte er.

Ruby starrte ihn verwirrt an. Was meinte er damit schon wieder?

„Immerhin bist du die Tochter einer Göttin", fuhr er fort.

 _Wie bitte?!_ „Wie bitte?!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Vermutlich hast du es noch nicht bemerkt, aber irgendwo in dir ist es: Der Funke des Göttlichen. Das Kryptonische. Das Unbesiegbare", fuhr der fremde Beta fort.

Ruby war der Meinung, dass er verrückt sein musste. Ja, einige Zeit lang hatte sie gedacht ihre Mom hätte Superkräfte, doch diese Annahme hatte sich als falsch herausgestellt. Und weder ihre Mom noch sie waren auf irgendeine Art und Weise kryptonisch. Da war sie sich sicher!

„Du irrst dich, Kind", meinte eine Stimme, und eine fremde Frau, die nach Nichts zu riechen, schien und unter einer Kutte verborgen war, trat wie aus einer anderen Dimension neben sie, „Obwohl es dich nicht geben sollte, bist du eine von uns. Deine Mutter ist nicht die, für die du sie hältst. … Und da kommt sie auch schon."

Ruby folgte dem Blick der seltsamen Frau und sah dann Reign, die schnellen Schrittes in das Lagerhaus geschritten kam. „Was soll das?", wollte sie Frau wissen, „Wieso habt ihr das Kind hergebracht?"

Das war doch Unsinn. Reign war ein Alpha, sie konnte nicht Rubys Mom sein. Ja, es gab eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Frauen, aber ihre Mom könnte niemals so seltsame Dinge mit ihrer Stimme machen, oder fliegen, oder Strahlen aus den Augen verschießen.

„Das ist nicht meine Mutter!", erklärte Ruby überzeugt.

„Nicht ganz, nein", meinte die seltsame Frau ohne Geruch, „Aber ihr teilt die gleiche DNA. Zeig es ihr Reign." Reigns rote Augen glühten wütend auf, und sie schnaubte. Doch dann setzte sie ihre Maske ab.

Ruby wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Sie hatte es bisher nicht glauben wollen, doch nun sah sie es mit eigenen Augen. „MOM?!"

Ihre Mutter würdigte sie nur eines flüchtigen Blickes. „Warum ist das Kind hier? Ihr wisst, dass es Samantha stärker macht. Und ich kann es nicht töten, da es unschuldig ist. Warum habt ihr es hergebracht?!", wollte sie von den anderen beiden erfahren.

„Pestilence und Purity sind gefallen", erklärte die Frau in der Robe, „Du brauchst weitere Verbündete, wenn du vorhast diesen Planeten zu regieren. Weltenkillerinnen werden normalerweise im Säuglingsalter gemacht, wenn ihre DNA noch leicht beeinflussbar ist, und noch nie zuvor hat sich eine Weltenkillerin fortgepflanzt. Doch diese hier-" Sie deutete auf Ruby. „- hat Weltenkiller-DNA in sich. Wir müssen nur noch einen Weg finden sie zu aktivieren. Sie wird niemals so stark sein wie eine reine Weltenkillerin, doch sie wird stark genug sein um dir bei deiner Mission zu helfen. Und sobald ihr menschliches Ich weg ist und von einer von uns ersetzt wird, musst du dir auch keine Sorgen mehr um Samantha machen. Wenn ihr Kind stirbt, gibt es nichts mehr, wofür sie kämpfen muss. Und dann wirst du endlich herrschen, mit dieser hier drinnen an deiner Seite."

Ruby starrte die unheimliche Frau entsetzt an. Sie verstand zwar nur die Hälfte von dem, was sie hörte, aber sie wusste, dass alles, was sie gehört hatte, nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. „Seid ihr verrückt geworden?", stieß sie hervor.

Alle drei Erwachsenen blickten sie an. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du etwas ganz Besonders bist", sagte der Mann.

* * *

„Ich habe sie gefunden!", verkündete Lena Luthor und stürmte, gefolgt von James, durch das DEO als würde es ihr gehören. Oder zumindest als würde sie hier arbeiten.

„Wie denn?", wollte Kara, wie immer bei der Arbeit in ihrem Supergirl-Outfit, wissen.

„Ich habe Ruby eine Art Sender injiziert, für den Fall, dass so etwas passiert", erklärte Lena, „Es handelt sich um eine spezielle Radio-Isotop-Spur, die sich leicht aufspüren lässt. Ihre Spur führt zum Stadtrand, zu dieser alten Fabrik." Sie reichte Kara ihr Tablet, auf dem das entsprechende Gebäude angezeigt wurde.

„Gut, na dann auf zum Cruiser, wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren", meinte Kara.

„Aber wie willst du Reign schlagen?", wollte Lena von ihr wissen.

„Uns wird schon etwas einfallen", tat Kara es ab, die der Meinung war, dass sie keine weitere Zeit mehr verschwenden sollten.

„Das ist nicht gut genug, wenn es darum geht Ruby zu retten. Sam würde mehr von mir erwarten. Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich sie verloren habe, ich bin nicht bereit ihr Leben zu riskieren", protestierte Lena, „James und ich werden euch begleiten."

Kara warf einen kurzen Blick auf James, der stumm hinter Lena stand, und nur nickte. Offenbar waren die beiden nun wirklich ein Team – und ein Herz und eine Seele. Gefährten vielleicht sogar? Kara gefiel das alles nicht. Sie wollte sie für ihre Freunde freuen, aber Lenas Geheimnisse machten ihr das schwer.

„Von mir aus, aber ich weiß nicht, wie eure Anwesenheit etwas am Ausgang der Ereignisse ändern sollte", sagte sie also.

„Ich habe gemeinsam mit Maxwell Lord eine neue Art Kryptonit entwickelt", erklärte Lena, „Es ist in diesem Koffer. Gut verschlossen." Sie nickte in Richtung des Koffers, den James trug und ihr nun präsentierte.

Und genau das war der Grund, warum sich Kara nicht für die beiden freuen konnte. „Ihr habt …" Sie konnte es nicht fassen. „Das letzte Mal, als Maxwell Lord eine neue Art Kryptonit entwickelt hat, war es rotes Kryptonit, das mich dazu gebracht hat die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren, und ich wurde zur Gefahr!", empörte sie sich, „Es ist schlimm genug, dass du ihm die Formel gegeben hast, aber nun habt ihr beide…" Ihr fehlten die Worte.

„Wir werden nur Reign diesem Kryptonit aussetzen. Du wirst nicht nahe genug heran kommen um beeinflusst zu werden", meinte Lena dazu nur unbeeindruckt.

„Wir haben vereinbart, dass wir sie nicht töten!", erinnerte Kara sie.

„Natürlich werden wir sie nicht töten! Es ist immer noch Sam! Warum denkst du immer … Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich nicht dazu durchringen kannst mir zu vertrauen! Wir haben dasselbe Ziel, und ich dachte wirklich, du wärst anders als die anderen und würdest mich nicht nur als Luthor sehen, sondern als eigenen Menschen!", belehrte sie Lena, „Aber nun stellt sich heraus, dass du genauso heuchlerisch bist wie alle anderen!"

„Ich vertraue nicht dir nicht, ich vertraue Maxwell Lord nicht! Und das hier ist Kryptonit! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie…!", begann Kara, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Supergirl", schaltete sich James ein, „Das hier ist eine Waffe gegen Reign; die einzige, die wir haben."

Kara sah ein, dass er recht hatte. Ruby war immer noch in Gefahr, das hier führte zu Nichts.

„Na gut. Kommt jetzt, wir müssen uns beeilen", gab sie also nach und schritt dann voran in Richtung Cruise, wo sie von der Legion und J'onn bereits erwartet wurden. Winn war ebenfalls da und wirkte irgendwie so, als würde er krampfhaft versuchen etwas nicht zu sagen, doch Kara hatte nicht vor gerade jetzt nachzufragen, was nicht in Ordnung war.

„Sind Alex und Maggie informiert?", wollte sie von den anderen wissen.

„Ja, ich habe ihnen die Koordinaten weitergeben", erklärte Brainey.

„Woher kennt ihr die Koordinaten? Ich habe sie Supergirl doch gerade erst gegeben?", wunderte sich Lena.

„Brainey hat das DEO verwanzt, aber für Diskussionen darüber haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, wir wollen das Mädchen retten, oder?", meinte Mon-El schnell, bevor Brainey zu einer längeren Antwort ansetzen konnte.

„Und wir sind bereits dorthin unterwegs", fügte Imra hinzu.

Kara nickte zufrieden, errötete ein wenig, als sie Imras Blick auffing und sah dann schnell woanders hin. Winn warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, den sie ignorierte. Genau wie Mon-Els fragenden Blick.

„Guardian wird Reign mit dem Koffer außer Gefecht setzen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergibt", erklärte Lena, „Ihr anderen Helden solltet euch darauf konzentrieren Ruby zu retten."

„Moment mal, sie weiß, dass du Guardian bist?", wunderte sich Winn.

„Und sie macht nun scheinbar auch unsere Angriffspläne", stellte J'onn fest.

„Kein Streit jetzt", bat Kara, „Es geht um Rubys Leben." Lena nickte zustimmend, während Winn und J'onn nicht so überzeugt wirkten. Trotzdem brach zumindest keiner einen neuen Streit vom Zaun bis sie die Fabrikhalle erreichten.

„Stahlverstärkt, sie wussten, dass wir sie früher oder später finden würden", stellte Kara fest, als sie ihren Röntgenblick einsetzte.

„Brainey, du bleibst mit Lena und Winn hier!", befahl Mon-El.

Die künstliche Lebensform nickte, während sich die anderen (James hatte inzwischen in sein Guardian-Outfit gewechselt) zum Stürmen des Gebäudes bereit machten.

„Vergiss nicht, dich von mir fern zu halten", erinnerte James Kara.

„Das werde ich schon nicht vergessen", murmelte diese. Dass sie sich von Kryptonit fernhalten sollte, musste ihr keiner extra sagen. Das wusste sie aus schmerzhafter Erfahrung schon selbst.

Sie verließen den Cruiser, und J'onn phaste sich mit Kara und Guardian in das Gebäude hinein. Mon-El und Imra übernahmen die Rückendeckung und würden durch andere Wege hinein folgen.

Bevor sie Ruby finden konnten, fand Reign sie. „Ich habe euch gewarnt!", fuhr die Weltenkillerin sie an, „Aber ihr könnt euch einfach nicht raushalten, oder?!"

„Wir wollen nur Ruby!", erklärte Kara.

„Ihr bekommt sie aber nicht!", verkündete Reign und schlug nach dem weiblichen Omega. Kara wich aus und deutete J'onn weiterzugehen und nach Ruby zu suchen, während sie und Guardian Reign umkreisten. „Wir wollen keinen Streit mit dir, Reign. Aber dein Verbündeter hat ein Kind entführt. Siehst du denn nicht, dass das falsch ist?", argumentierte Kara.

„Das Kind ist hier um seinem wahren Schicksal zugeführt zu werden", erklärte Reign, „Aus keinem anderen Grund." Kara fand, dass das ziemlich besorgniserregend klang.

„Ruby ist zwölf. Was soll dieses wahre Schicksal schon sein?", wunderte sie sich.

„Sie wird werden wie ich und mit mir gemeinsam über diese Welt herrschen", informierte Reign sie ungerührt.

 _Na toll._ „Und ich nehme nicht an, dass sie eine Wahl hat, was das angeht, oder?", vergewisserte sich Kara.

„Niemand kann seinem Schicksal entgehen", meinte Reign dazu nur.

Nun, damit blieb Kara wohl nur über zu hoffen, dass die anderen Ruby finden würden, bevor sie dieses Schicksal erleiden würde. Was sie selbst anging … Sie nickte James zu und stürzte sich dann auf Reign, wie sie hoffte diesmal vielleicht endlich zum letzten Mal.

* * *

 _A/N: Wir nähern uns dem Höhepunkt dieser Fic, auf den die emotionale Auflösung folgen wird. Aber bis dahin dauert es wohl noch ein bisschen._

 _Reviews?_


	10. Glaube

**10\. Glaube**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Comic Book Science, Fanatismus_

* * *

„Lass das Mädchen in Ruhe!"

Ruby war auf eine Art Pritsche geschnallt worden, und schien nicht bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Ein menschlicher männlicher Beta stand vor der Pritsche und schien auf sie hinabzublicken. Sein Rücken war dem Eingang des Raumes, in dem sie sich befanden, zugewandt. Als er den Befehl hörte, drehte er sich langsam zu Mon-El und Imra um.

„Oh, du bist es. Der Möchtegern-Gott. Deine Spezies hat versucht unseren Planeten zu erobern, doch sie war es nicht wert und ist gescheitert. Rao hat die Erde vor euch beschützt", meinte der Mann, als der Mon-El in seinem bunten Anzug nachdenklich musterte.

„Das ist schon möglich. Aber Rao beschützt auch kleine Mädchen. Und er wäre ganz und gar nicht mit dem einverstanden, was du da gerade tust", meinte Mon-El.

„Ich? Ich tue gar nichts. Hier nimmt nur das Schicksal seinen Lauf", erwiderte der menschliche Mann.

„Lass sie frei!", wiederholte Mon-El ungeduldig.

Der Mann machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und fand sich dann in einer von Imras Psi-Blasen gefangen wieder. Er lächelte nur milde und schien sich davon nicht sehr gestört zu fühlen.

„Sieh nach dem Mädchen!", wies Imra ihren Ehemann an, der zu der Pritsche stürmte und Ruby losschnallte. Das Mädchen war bleich und ohne Bewusstsein, atmete aber noch. Schläuche steckten in ihren Armen und schienen irgendetwas in sie hineinzupumpen. Mon-El entfernte die Schläuche vorsichtig, aber bestimmt. Dann rüttelte er das Mädchen. „Ruby, kannst du mich hören? Ruby? Wir sind hier um dich zu retten!", erklärte er ihr, und er konnte sehen, wie sie darum kämpfte die Augen zu öffnen.

„Was ist mit meiner Mom und den anderen…", murmelte sie dann kraftlos und schien langsam aber sich zu sich zu kommen.

„Coville und die Person im Körper deiner Mutter sind unter Kontrolle, sie können dir nichts mehr antun", erklärte Mon-El.

„Was ist mit der anderen Frau?", wollte Ruby wissen.

 _Andere Frau?!_

* * *

„Sam, wenn du da drinnen bist, dann wäre jetzt ein guter Moment sich zu Wort zu melden", meinte Kara und wischte sich Blut von den Mundwinkeln. Sie stand noch gerade so auf den Beinen, aber trotz Capetricks und vieler Erfahrung, sah ihr Kampf gegen Reign dieses Mal nicht viel besser aus als beim ersten Mal. Kara war nahe daran zu verlieren.

„Samantha kann dich nicht hören", verkündete Reign, „Warum seid ihr gekommen? Ihr hättet euch einfach fernhalten sollen. Das hier ist … eine Familienangelegenheit."

„Nun, Sam und Ruby gehören zu unserer Familie, Reign, und sie sind mit dem hier nicht einverstanden!", erwiderte Kara, „Ein Kind entführen! Wie kannst du das nur gutheißen?"

„Ihr emotionaler Tumult wird nicht von Dauer sein", erwiderte Reign nur.

Kara sah sich nach Guardian um. Er hatte ihr bisher nur wenig hilfreiche Notschützenhilfe leisten können. Wenn er ihre Geheimwaffe gegen Reign benutzen wollte, dann musste er es bald tun, aber Kara wusste, warum er das bisher noch nicht versucht hatte: Sie selbst war immer zu nahe an Reign dran. Das neue Kryptonit würde sie beide erwischen.

 _Es bleibt keine Zeit mehr,_ beschloss Kara und flog mit den Fäusten voran auf Reign zu, Reign fing sie ab und schleuderte sie davon. Noch bevor sie gegen die Wand krachte, rief Kara aus: „Jetzt!" Sie hoffte, dass James nahe genug an Reign dran wäre um seinen Angriff durchführen zu können, aber selbst, wenn nicht, dann wusste er hoffentlich trotzdem, was zu tun war.

* * *

„Ihr seid Eindringlinge!" Es war eine Frau in einer Robe, die sie als eine Art Priesterin auszuweisen schien. Und sie hielt J'onn in seiner marsianischen Form am Hals fest und schleuderte ihn dann in die nächste Ecke.

Imra konnte sehen, wie Mon-El Ruby von der Pritsche hob, mit ihr zu Imra flog, und sich dann schützend vor den beiden Betas postierte. Doch würde das helfen? Die seltsame Frau war wie ein Geist aus dem Nichts erschienen, hatte J'onn scheinbar spielend fertig gemacht, und kam nun auf sie zu geschritten oder geschwebt, so genau konnte Imras das nicht feststellen, denn sie bewegte sich auf seltsame Weise vorwärts.

„Dieser Planet muss von der Sünde gereinigt werden!", verkündete die unheimliche Frau, „Gebt mir das Mädchen zurück!"

„Nein!", erwiderte Mon-El nur, „Verschwinde dorthin zurück, wo du hergekommen bist, Hexe!"

„Wenn du denkst, ich wäre nicht dazu in der Lage euch wie die lästigen Insekten, die ihr seid, zu zerquetschen, dann irrt ihr euch!", verkündete die Frau und hob ihre Hand.

* * *

Kara prallte gegen die Wand und sprang so schnell sie konnte wieder auf ihre Füße. Dann sah sie sich nach Reign um und stellte fest, dass sich ihre Gegnerin am Boden wand. Vor ihr stand der Koffer, er war geöffnet und darin befand sich ein Stein, der in den verschiedensten Farben zu glänzen schien. Das war das neue Kryptonit. Kara konnte das bekannte Grün strahlen sehen, und erkannte das verhasste Rot zwischendurch blitzen, aber sie sah auch Gold und Schwarztöne, die den Stein abwechselnd mit den anderen Farben zu erhellen schienen.

„Schlag sie K.O., Guardian!", forderte Kara, die sich lebhaft vorstellen konnte, wie sich Reign nun fühlen musste. Keiner hatte diesen Schmerz verdient.

Guardian erschien hinter Reign und rammte deren Kopf gegen den harten Boden. Reigns Augen fielen zu, und sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Guardian suchte nach ihrem Puls. „Sie lebt", stellte er fest.

„Nimm sie und den Koffer und schaff sie an Bord des Cruisers", wies ihn Kara an, „Ich suche Ruby und die anderen."

Guardian nickte und warf sich dann die ohnmächtige Reign über die Schultern. Danach hob er den Koffer auf, schien zu überlegen, ob er ihn zuklappen sollte oder nicht, entschied sich dann dagegen und war bald darauf verschwunden.

Kara atmete tief ein und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach den anderen.

* * *

Die Hexe durchbrach Imras Psi-Blase, als wäre sie gar nicht da. Mon-El hatte Imra schon oft im Kampfeinsatz erlebt, und er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie irgendjemand dazu in der Lage gewesen war, sie zu durchschreiten, als wäre sie nicht da. Aber für diese Hexe war sie vielleicht gar nicht da. Vielleicht hatte die Hexe einfach in eine andere Dimension gewechselt und war dann hinter der Blase wieder in dieser hier aufgetaucht.

„Ich warne dich", begann Mon-El und wusste selbst nicht, wie er diesen Satz fortführen sollte.

Die Hexe schnaufte nur abfällig und hob erneut ihre Hand – und wurde von Kugeln getroffen, die aus einer Handfeuerwaffe auf sie abgefeuert wurden. Nun, eigentlich wurde sie eher nicht getroffen, da die Kugeln von ihr abprallten, aber zumindest hielt sie durch diesen Angriff irritiert inne.

„Imra, nimm Ruby und bring sie in Sicherheit!", befahl Alex, die gemeinsam mit Maggie hinter Mon-El, Imra, und Ruby auftauchte, „Wir halten diese Kryptonierin auf!"

Imra nickte, hob Ruby hoch und flog dann mit dieser mit Hilfe ihres Legion-Ringes davon.

„Ihr? Und welche Armee?", spottete die Hexe.

„Wie wäre es mit mir?" Kara landete neben Mon-El, nickte diesem dann kurz zu, und meinte dann. „Zeig mir, was du zu bieten hast."

* * *

„Was ist da Unten los?", wollte Lena wissen, nachdem James die bewusstlose Reign abliefert und in eine der Stasiskammern gelegt hatte, „Wo sind Ruby und die anderen?" James zuckte nur die Schultern, er hatte keine Antwort für sie parat.

„Die Chancen, dass Thomas Coville nicht alleine gehandelt hat, sondern über einen oder mehrere weitere Verbündete verfügt, steigen mit jeder verstreichenden Minute", informierte Brainiac-5 alle Anwesenden.

„Wir müssen ihnen helfen", befand Winn, „Schieß auf die Gebäude, wir fliegen rein!"

Brainiac-5 warf ihm einen Blick zu, der eindeutig ausdrückte, für wie verrückt er die Idee hielt. „Wenn ich das tue, dann könnte ich das Mädchen dabei vielleicht unabsichtlich töten, genau wie J'onn J'onnz, und auch Mon-El, Imra, und Supergirl könnten zu Schaden kommen", teilte er allen Anwesenden unterkühlt mit.

„Dann schieß dir so einen Weg frei, dass nicht die gesamte Fabrik zusammenbricht", gab Winn zurück, „Ich meine, du bist doch so schlau, oder? Ich bin sicher, du kannst berechnen, wo du hin schießen musst um das Risiko eines Einsturzes zu senken."

Brainiac-5 blickte ihn stumm an, schien dann ein paar Sekunden ins Leere zu blicken, und meinte schließlich: „Ja. Das kann ich. Ich beginne nun damit."

James wechselte einen Blick mit Lena, und dann einen mit Winn, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, und dann setzte sich der Cruiser in Bewegung.

* * *

Kara machte sich für den Kampf mit der Priesterin bereit, als plötzlich die Wände um sie herum zu beben begannen. „Was?!"

Die Augen der Priesterin blitzten auf, sie machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und war dann mit einem Mal verschwunden. Kara blinzelte und fasste sich automatisch an den Kopf, doch sie schien nichts abbekommen zu haben. Im gleichen Moment wunderte sich Maggie: „Wo ist sie hin?"

„Wir müssen hier weg!", befand Kara und ging hinüber zu J'onn und warf sich diesen über die Schulter. Unterdessen trat Mon-El zu Coville, der Imras Abgang überraschender Weise nicht dazu genutzt hatte um zu fliehen, und zerrte den Mann mit sich mit in Richtung Ausgang. Alex und Maggie übernahmen mit gezückten Waffen die Nachhut und sahen sich immer wieder misstrauisch nach der verschwunden Priesterin um.

„Wo ist sie hin?", richtete Kara Maggies Frage nun an Coville. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Zurück in die jenseitige Dimension, aus der sie gekommen ist", meinte dieser nur.

Kara empfand diese Aussage als nicht gerade sehr hilfreich. Warum ließ sich Coville überhaupt so einfach verhaften? Das konnte doch nur bedeuten, dass er irgendetwas vorhatte. Nur was?

Sie holten Imra und Ruby ein. „Es ist Brainey, mit dem Cruiser - sie fliegen herein", meinte Imra und deutete auf den Cruiser, der ihnen an der hohen Decke des Gebäudes entlang gleitend entgegen geflogen kam.

„Die konnten es wohl nicht abwarten uns zu sehen", kommentierte Mon-El.

Kara war froh den Cruiser zu sehen, aber zugleich beschlich sie das beunruhigende Gefühl, dass die ganze Sache trotzdem noch nicht vorbei war, ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Und ein Blick auf den selig lächelnden Coville bestätigte ihr das auch.

* * *

Thomas Coville wirkte so, als könnte ihn nichts und niemand nervös machen. Er saß milde lächelnd im Verhörraum des DEOs und wirkte wie jemand, der in vollkommenen Frieden mit sich selbst lebte.

Die Tatsache, dass Supergirl ihre Hände auf den Tisch vor ihm knallte, brachte ihn nicht einmal zum Blinzeln. „Wie macht sie es? Sie ist nicht auf der Erde, nicht wahr? Sie ist irgendwo anders. Auf einem anderen Planeten, in einer anderen Dimension, aber sie kann sich hierher projizieren. Wie ist das möglich? Und sagen Sie jetzt nicht, weil sie Gott ist, denn das ist sie mit Sicherheit nicht. Sie ist eine Hexe vom Krypton - eine Kultistin, wie Sie sie nennen würden! Und sie bedroht die Leben von Sam und Ruby und von allen anderen auf der Erde! Es wäre also besser, wenn Sie mir sagen würden, was Sie wissen, denn ansonsten wird hier jemand anderer rein kommen, und der wird nicht so nett sein wie ich!", erklärte Supergirl ihm aufgebracht.

Coville beobachtete sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Wieso stellst du mir Fragen, deren Antworten du schon kennst?", wollte er dann wissen, „Kryptonier vollbringen ihre Wunder mit kryptonischer Technologie, nicht wahr?"

„Also gibt es noch kryptonische Technologie auf Erden? Technologie, die wir noch nicht kennen? Wo ist sie, und wieso haben wir sie bisher noch nicht gefunden? Und wie können wir sie aufspüren?", wollte Supergirl wissen.

Coville zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wie können wir Sam zurückbringen und Reign endgültig verbannen?", wollte Supergirl dann von ihm wissen, doch auch darauf wusste er keine Antwort. Oder tat zumindest so.

Maxwell Lord wandte sich vom Monitor ab und drehte sich mit seinem Sessel zu Lena um. „Es war ein Projektionsgerät in der Fabrik, das ist ganz klar. Es wurde beschädigt, als das Raumschiff in das Gebäude eindrang", erklärte er großspurig, „Deswegen ist sie in diesem Moment so plötzlich verschwunden."

„Offensichtlich", erwiderte Lena unbeeindruckt, „Doch die wahre Frage ist, ob es noch mehr Projektionsgeräte auf der Erde gibt, und wie wir sie finden und zerstören können."

„Was ist mit der Festung der Weltenkiller?", wandte sich Maxwell Lord an J'onn.

„Die ist in sich zusammengefallen, als Pestilence und Purity gestorben sind", erwiderte dieser, „Es ist Nichts übrig geblieben. Es ist als hätte es sie nie gegeben."

„Vielleicht hat es das ja auch nicht", meinte Lena, „Vielleicht war sie auch nur eine Projektion. Und vielleicht gehen wir das Ganze falsch an, vielleicht war es niemals Technologie, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Priesterin und die Festung hier erschienen sind, vielleicht waren es die Weltenkiller. Ich kenne Reigns DNS, und darin ist nichts so, wie es sein sollte. Ich meine ... Kryptonisch ja, aber so viel mehr. Vielleicht ist diese Priesterin immer noch hier, weil Reign immer noch hier ist, und sobald wir einen Weg gefunden haben Reign loszuwerden, verschwindet auch sie für immer."

„Kryptonier besitzen ein gewisses telepathisches Potential, das aber bei den meisten von ihnen nicht sehr weit entwickelt ist. Aber da wir gesehen haben, wozu Reign, Purity, und Pestilence mit vereinten Kräften fähig waren, würde ich diese These nicht ausschließen", gab J'onn zu.

„Ich kann kryptonische Technologie aufspüren, wie jeder hier weiß. Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, biete ich gerne meine Hilfe an. Wobei ich davon ausgehe, dass ich die Daten, die dabei gewonnen werden, nicht selber zu sehen bekommen werde, und ihr vermutlich nur meine Technologie klauen werdet. Aber für die Rettung der Erde bin ich bereit dieses Opfer zu bringen", verkündete Maxwell Lord dann pointiert und warf Lena einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Und ich werde weiterhin versuchen Sam zu heilen und dabei Reign genauer untersuchen. Wenn es biologische Gründe für das Erscheinen der Priesterin gibt, dann werde ich sie im Zuge davon vielleicht finden", erklärte Lena Luthor, „Ich will allerdings betonen, dass ich das nur für Sam tue, und nicht weil ich die Methoden Ihrer Organisation gutheißen würde."

J'onn nickte nur. Irgendetwas musste in Bezug auf Lena Luthor unternommen werden, bevor sie sich endgültig gegen sie stellen würde, das war klar. Nur war ihm im Moment absolut schleierhaft, was sie unternehmen sollten. Zumindest lieferte ihnen die derzeitige Krise mehr Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. Dass Maxwell Lord weiterhin so viel Erfolg damit hatte Miss Luthor gegen das DEO aufzubringen, ging ihm gegen den Strich. Er durfte den Alpha diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen lassen.

 _Aber ein Problem nach dem anderen,_ erinnerte er sich selbst.

„Wir sind Ihnen beiden für jede Hilfestellung, die sie uns geben können, dankbar", meinte er dann noch. Natürlich würden sie Coville weiter verhören, aber ob dabei viel Brauchbares herauskommen würde, glaubte J'onn nicht. Er hatte auch nicht gerade das Gefühl, dass die Kryptonier ihren menschlichen Verbündeten besonders viele Informationen anvertraut hatten.

 _Aber warum hat er sich verhaften lassen? Was verspricht er sich davon?_ , fragte er sich zum wiederholten Mal, seit er diese Tatsache erfahren hatte, _Und warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich das bald herausfinden werde?_

* * *

„Wir werden alles tun um deiner Mom zu helfen, und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich ab jetzt nie wieder anlügen werde, was sie betrifft. Du musst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass diese Frau, die du getroffen hast, nicht sie ist, sondern eine andere, und dass wir einen Weg finden werden sie von dieser anderen zu befreien", erklärte Alex Ruby.

Diese nickte nur müde. „Ich bin nur froh, dass ich jetzt endlich weiß, was vor sich geht. Und dass keiner mehr versucht mich umzubringen oder in ein Monster zu verwandeln, oder sonst was", meinte sie, „Ich habe immer noch Kopfweh."

„Das ist normal. Ich kann dir aber versichern, dass ich bei der Untersuchung vorhin nichts festgestellt habe, was darauf hinweist, dass die mit irgendetwas, das sie mit dir gemacht haben, Erfolg hatten. Du bist immer noch ein ganz normaler Mensch", versicherte Alex dem Mädchen, „Schlaf ein wenig, und du wirst sehen, dass du dich morgen um einiges besser fühlen wirst."

Ruby nickte und schloss ihre Augen und schien wenige Momente später auf ihrer Liege in der Krankenstation des DEOs einzuschlafen.

„Ich hatte wohl recht: Du wirst eines Tages eine tolle Mutter werden, Danvers", kommentierte Maggie die Szene.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hätte sie nicht anlügen sollen und ihr von Anfang an die Wahrheit sagen müssen, dann wäre das alles kein so großer Schock für sie gewesen, denke ich. Und dabei hab ich ihr noch nicht einmal von ihrer Großmutter, die sie noch nie getroffen hat und die hier im DEO in Schutzhaft ist, erzählt", seufzte Alex daraufhin nur.

„Sie schient dich wirklich zu mögen und dir zu vertrauen, das ist die Hauptsache", meinte Maggie, „Ich bewundere dich. Und das meine ich ehrlich. Du kannst mit ihr umgehen, und dabei ist sie noch nicht einmal _dein_ Kind…"

Alex musterte Maggie nachdenklich. Gab es vielleicht einen speziellen Grund dafür, warum Maggie keine Kinder wollte, der in ihren bisherigen Diskussionen noch nicht aufgekommen war? Sie wollte gerade danach fragen, als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte.

„Ruby? Bist du-" Weiter kam sie nicht, da ihr der Rest der Frage im Hals stecken blieb, als sie sah, dass Ruby nicht mehr auf der Liege lag, sondern über dieser schwebte, aufrecht stehend und mit schwarzen Augen.

„Ruby ist weg. Ich bin Faith. Was ist mit euch beiden? Glaubt ihr an mich?", fragte das schwebende Mädchen und streckte ihnen ihre geöffnete Hand entgegen.

* * *

 _A/N: Und noch ein böser Cliffhangar. Sorry._

 _Reviews?_


	11. Auferstehung

**11\. Auferstehung**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Dezitierte Spoiler für 3.19 „The Fanatic"_

 _Zusätzliches Pairings: Erw. von AgentReign_

* * *

Maggie wollte Alex oft am liebsten direkt ins Gesicht sagen: „Ich wäre eine schreckliche Mutter, ist dir das nicht klar? Denn ich hatte schreckliche Eltern und hab daher immer nur miterlebt, wie man sich als Elternteil nicht verhalten soll. Du hast meinen Vater kennengelernt, du weißt, wovon ich rede, und dabei war er noch der liebevollere Elternteil!"

Natürlich konnte sie dem Alpha das nicht wirklich ins Gesicht sagen. Ihr fehlte der Mut dazu, und dann war da natürlich noch die Tatsache, dass Alex so gerne Mutter sein wollte. Dass ihr dieser Wunsch wichtiger war als ihre Beziehung zu Maggie, oder sonst jemanden. Und sie schien wirklich eine überaus starke Bindung zu Ruby Arias zu haben, was zugleich schön und traurig war – traurig für Maggie, denn wie sollte sie damit konkurrieren? Sam Arias war von einer Weltenkillerin besessen und konnte Alex Danvers trotzdem mehr bieten als Maggie Sawyer an ihren besten Tagen.

Wenn Maggie klug wäre, dann würde sie sich einfach zurückziehen. Den Kampf aufgeben und einsehen, dass sie nicht gewinnen konnte. Und das vielleicht auch nicht sollte, nicht wenn sie wollte, dass Alex glücklich würde.

Doch dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, änderte sich alles. Ruby Arias schwebte in der Luft, hatte schwarze Augen und sprach mit seltsam klingender harter Stimme zu ihnen.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass der Versuch sie in eine Weltenkillerin zu verwandeln gescheitert ist?", wunderte sich Maggie, während sie automatisch einen Schritt zurück machte.

„Nun, so hat es ausgesehen", erwiderte Alex daraufhin nur etwas hilflos und wandte sich dann dem schwebenden Mädchen zu, „Ruby? Ruby kannst du mich hören? Ich bin es, Alex. Ich weiß, du hast Angst, und du bist verwirrt, aber ich weiß auch, dass du mich hören kannst und immer noch dort drinnen bist. Einige der klügsten Leute, die ich kenne, arbeiten daran deine Mom zu retten, und sie werden einen Weg finden das zu schaffen. Du musst nicht so werden um mit ihr vereint zu sein!"

„Ich werde nicht, ich bin!", erklärte das Mädchen, „Und dir fehlt es an Glaube, Alex Danvers." Sie zog ihre ausgestreckte Hand zurück und fuhr dann fort: „In diesem Fall habe ich keine Verwendung mehr für dich." Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und dann schien Alex wie von Geisterhand in die Luft gehoben und gegen die Wand geschleudert werden.

„Alex!", entfuhr es Maggie erschrocken, und sie wäre fast zu der DEO-Agentin geeilt, hielt aber im letzten Moment inne. Wer wusste schon, was das Mädchen mit ihr tun würde, wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihr abwandte? _Aber was soll ich tun? Bis ich meine Waffe gezogen habe, hat sie mich dreimal durch die Luft geschleudert, und wenn Alex nicht dazu in der Lage war zu ihr durchzudringen, wie soll es mir dann gelingen?_

Die schwarzen Augen der jungen Weltenkillerin wandten sich ihr zu, und sie schluckte nervös. Das hier würde alles andere als leicht werden.

„Faith, ja? So nennst du dich also? Du hast uns gefragt, woran wir glauben, doch woran glaubst du?", fragte Maggie schließlich.

Nicht-Ruby hielt für einen Moment inne und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich verstehe die Frage nicht", meinte sie dann.

„Nun Reign glaubt an Ordnung. Daran, dass die Schuldigen bestraft werden müssen und die Unschuldigen beschützt. Pestilence hat daran geglaubt, dass ein Großteil der Menschheit einfach ausgerottet werden muss. Ihr habt eine seltsame Priesterin, die an irgendetwas zu glauben scheint, irgendeinem Gott zu dienen scheint, aber wohl nicht dem kryptonischen Gott Rao. Coville glaubt an Reign und die anderen. Supergirl glaubt an Rao. Ich glaube an Gott, obwohl keine Kirche der Welt, die meine grundsätzlichen Werte teilt, genug an mich glaubt um mir zu erlauben zu glauben. Aber an wen glaubst du, Faith?", wollte Maggie wissen.

„Rao ist ein falscher Gott. In seinem Namen wurde der Name der wahren kryptonischen Gottheit aus allen Annalen gestrichen und verbannt. Die Göttin ist es, an die ich glaube. Das einzig wahre Licht", erklärte Faith.

Das klang einleuchtend, aber auch … einstudiert. Und nicht so, als würde es aus dem Herzen kommen. „Und wie lautet er Name dieser Göttin?", erkundigte sich Maggie.

„ …" Faith zögerte sichtlich. „Du weißt es nicht, nicht wahr? Du hast es dir nicht gemerkt", stellte Maggie mit leichten Triumphgefühl fest, „Coville hat ihn vermutlich vor sich hingemurmelt, aber es war zu viel los, und du hattest zu viel Angst um ihn dir zu merken, nicht wahr, Ruby?"

„Ruby ist nicht hier. Ich bin Faith!", korrigierte sie die Mini-Weltenkillerin wütend.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Noch stimmt das nicht. Der Prozess, der dich verwandeln sollte, wurde unterbrochen. Du bist nicht wie Reign oder Pestilence oder Purity, du bist in diesem Körper nicht verankert. Ruby hat immer noch die Kontrolle hier. Mehr Kontrolle als Faith zumindest", erwiderte Maggie ungerührt, „So ist es doch? Nicht wahr, Ruby?"

„Nein!", schrie die Weltenkillerin nur.

Maggie leckte sich nervös die Lippen. „Du hast Angst. Das kann ich verstehen. An deiner Stelle würde ich mir in die Hose machen, allein beim Gedanken daran, dass irgendwo in mir ein Teil ist, der von Reign stammt", erklärte sie, „Aber die Wahrheit ist, Ruby, wir sind nicht unsere Eltern. Wir müssen nicht zwangsläufig ihre Fehler haben wir manche ihrer Schwächen geerbt, aber das bedeutet nicht automatisch, dass wir diesen deswegen auch nachgeben müssen. Wir können besser sein als unsere Eltern. Wir können uns auf Krankheiten, die uns bevorstehen, vorbereiten, immer nach ihnen Ausschau halten und bei den ersten Anzeichen einschreiten. Du hast gehört, was Alex gesagt hat: Wir werden einen Weg finden um deine Mutter zu heilen, und das bedeutet, dass wir ebenfalls einen Weg finden werden dich zu heilen. Hab keine Angst, Ruby Arias, denn du bist nicht allein, und du bist auch nicht verflucht. Keiner außer dir kann über dein Schicksal bestimmen. Es gibt hier Menschen, die dich lieben, und die jede Minuten damit zubringen für dich zu kämpfen. Aber wenn sie gewinnen sollen, dann musst du ebenfalls bereit sein für dich zu kämpfen. Gib nicht einfach auf und leg dich weinend in die nächstbeste Ecke. Kämpfe, verdammt! Denn das bist du Alex und Lena und deiner Mutter und allen anderen, die für dich gekämpft haben und immer noch kämpfen, schuldig!"

„Aber Mom konnte es nicht besiegen, wieso sollte dann ausgerechnet ich es besiegen können?", wollte Ruby mit Faiths Stimme kleinlaut wissen.

„Weil du ein menschliches Herz besitzt. Und nichts auf dieser Welt ist stärker als ein menschliches Herz, nicht einmal Supergirl", erklärte Maggie voller Überzeugung.

Rubys Augen flackerten, und dann sank sie zurück auf die Liege und wurde ohnmächtig. Maggie eilte zu ihr und untersuchte sie oberflächlich. Das Mädchen atmete noch und schien auch ansonsten unverletzt zu sein. Erst da erinnerte sich Maggie an ihre Ex-Verlobte.

„Alex!" Sie wollte aufspringen und zu dem Alpha eilen, doch dieser kam gerade auf die Beine.

„Schon gut, ich bin in Ordnung", beruhigte Alex sie und deutete ihr bei Ruby zu bleiben, „Ich habe fast alles mitbekommen. Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht, Detektiv Sawyer. Und du denkst wirklich, du wärst eine schlechte Mutter?"

„Ich …" Maggie verstummte und dachte an all das, was sie Ruby gerade gesagt hatte. _Wir sind nicht unsere Eltern, wir müssen nicht zwangsläufig ihre Fehler wiederholen._ „Ich … ich weiß nicht", gab sie dann zu, „Was ich allerdings weiß, ist dass du deine Untersuchung von Ruby dringend noch einmal wiederholen solltest."

„Oh ja", meinte Alex seufzend und zog eine besorgte Miene, „Das sollte ich wohl."

* * *

„Warum wolltest du uns so dringend sprechen, Brainey. Was ist los?", wollte Mon-El wissen, als er und Imra endlich Zeit fanden sich mit Brainey unter sechs Augen im Cruiser zu treffen. Kara war mit Winn und J'onn bei L-Corp, wo sie Reign in ihre alte Zelle zurücksteckten, in der Hoffnung, dass es Lena Luthor bald gelingen würde eine Heilung für Sam Arias zu finden. Also hatten sie einen Moment Zeit übrig.

„Als ihr mit der aktuellen Krise beschäftigt wart, haben Winn und ich etwas entdeckt", erklärte Brainey, „Wir haben uns Chameleons Vitalwerte angesehen, da wir, oder besser gesagt Winn, überlegt haben ihn aufzuwecken, und dabei haben wir festgestellt, dass er vollkommen gesund ist. Es gibt keine Spur des Virus in seinem Organismus zu entdecken. Und er ist nicht der Einzige, bei dem das der Fall ist."

„Dann hat sich der Virus aufgelöst, weil wir die Zeitlinie verändert haben", vermutete Imra.

„Es geht noch weiter. Als wir die aktuellen Daten mit den gespeicherten älteren Daten verglichen haben, haben wir festgestellt, dass es niemals auch nur eine Spur des Virus in den Organismen der anderen Legionären zu finden gab."

„Die Zeitlinie passt sich an", erkannte Mon-El, „Und verfestigt sich. Und wir sind immer noch ein Teil von ihr. Es gibt keine anderen Versionen von uns in der Zukunft. Wir sind diese anderen Versionen. Bzw. wir werden zu ihnen werden."

Brainey nickte. „Zu diesem Schluss bin ich auch gekommen. Und ihr wisst, wie wichtig es für den Erhalt der Allianz ist, dass Imra in die Zukunft zurückkehrt", meinte er.

Mon-El hatte das kommen sehen, doch er hatte zwischenzeitlich gehofft, dass es nicht so sein würde. Er hatte in seiner Arroganz angenommen, dass Zeitreisen für ihn anders funktionieren würde als für andere. Logischer. Und so wie es ihm recht wäre. Doch nun musste er sich der Realität stellen: Sie mussten zurück in die Zukunft.

Er und Imra wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick. Wie sollten sie das nur Kara beibringen?

* * *

Es war James, der ihnen die Lösung für ihr Problem brachte. Ein weibliches Beta-Mitglied von Covilles ehemaligem Kult hatte sich an ihn gewandt und ein Buch mit krpytonischen Ritualen von dem Kult gestohlen. Sie berichtete außerdem, dass Coville sich vor seinen Verschwinden mit seinen Anhängern in Verbindung gesetzt hatte, und ihnen erklärt hatte, dass sie bisher den falschen Gott angebetet hätten und nun Reign dienen sollten.

In seinem Namen hatte der Kult sich auf die Suche nach einem Artefakt von Krypton begeben, mit dessen Hilfe sich weitere Weltenkillerinnen herstellen lassen würden. Es handelte sich um die Statue der verbotenen Göttin, die vor Rao angebetet worden war, zumindest, wenn man der Priesterin und Coville glauben konnte. Ruby/Faith hatte diese ganze Geschichte bereits ebenfalls erwähnt, also handelte es dabei offenbar um das Glaubensbekenntnis der kryptonischen Hexen und ihrer Weltenkillerinnen.

Tanya, die entflohene Kultistin, hätte das kryptonische Buch zuerst für Coville und dann für den Kult übersetzen sollen. Doch sie hatte kein Interesse daran Reign zu dienen, und war deswegen samt Buch geflohen. Nur, dass der Kult sie nicht gehen lassen wollte und sie bis nach CatCo verfolgte und dort angriff. Guardian rettete sie, verlor dabei aber seinen Helm, und wurde nun von den Kultisten erpresst Tanya und das Buch zu übergeben, wenn er nicht wollte, dass seine Geheimidentität enthüllt werden würde.

Das konnte Kara natürlich nicht zulassen. Sie entwickelte einen alternativen Schlachtplan, der ihnen allen helfen sollte. Wenn sie die Statue in die Hand bekommen würden, dann wüssten sie vielleicht endlich wie Weltenkiller gemacht wurden, und könnten die ganze Prozedur umkehren.

Also taten sie so, als würde Tanya sich ausliefern, sorgten dafür, dass Mon-El, verkleidet als Mike, bei ihr wäre, und verfolgten den Kult so zu seinem Hauptquartier. Dort angekommen, gelang es ihnen gerade noch im letzten Moment zu verhindern, dass die neue Anführerin des Kults, Olivia, zu einer Weltenkillerin wurde, und die Statue an sich zu bringen.

Die Kultmitglieder wurden verhaftet, und die Statue half Lena, Winn, Alex, und Imra dabei einen Antivirus für die Weltenkillergene zu entwickeln, zumindest in der Theorie.

In der Praxis zeigte sich leider, dass der Antivirus bei Reign nicht anschlug. „Wir brauchen noch ein paar mehr Versuche", meinte Lena dazu. Sie war wütend auf Supergirl und behauptete sie wären keine Freunde und wären es nie gewesen. Kara überlegte ernsthaft, ob sie Lena einfach die Wahrheit anvertrauen sollte, aber es gab so vieles, das dagegen sprach.

James verstand sie. Nachdem er kurz davor gewesen war seine eigene Identität zu enthüllen um Tanya zu schützen, wusste er genau, warum Kara zögerte. Als Superheld durfte man mit seiner Geheimidentität nicht einfach hausieren gehen, und Lena stand im öffentlichen Leben und hatte mächtige Feinde.

Und dann war da noch der andere Grund, warum Kara zögerte dem Beta die Wahrheit anzuvertrauen. Weil sie fürchtete, dass sie Lenas Vertrauen und Freundschaft verlieren würde, wenn sie es täte. Das war ein egoistischer Grund, aber auch ein wichtiger. Immerhin hatte Lena ihr das mehr oder weniger so direkt ins Gesicht gesagt, dass jemand, der Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte, ihrer Freundschaft nicht würdig wäre.

Und das obwohl Lena ständig Geheimnisse vor allen anderen hatte. Besonders was anti-kryptonische technische Entwicklungen betraf. Und dann war da noch die ganze Reign-Sache, die sie wochenlang geheim gehalten hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du dich nicht mit Lena versöhnen konntest", meinte Mon-El, der sein Bestes versucht hatte, um seinen Omega mit ihrer besten Freundin auszusöhnen, „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich ja mal mit Lena sprechen…"

„Auf dich ist sie im Moment auch nicht gerade besonders gut zu sprechen", erwiderte Kara, „Weil du zurückgekommen bist und nicht mehr mit Kara Danvers zusammen bist … Das alles wird immer komplizierter, ich verstehe nicht wie Clark das macht. Seine beiden Leben getrennt voneinander zu halten, meine ich."

Clark war in den Weltraum aufgebrochen um einen Asteroiden, der von Krypton zu stammen schien, zu untersuchen, der möglicherweise ein Mittel um Sam zu heilen beinhaltete. Das ließ Kara endlich einmal Zeit zum Verschnaufen, genau wie allen anderen auch – J'onn konnte sich um seinen Vater kümmern, Alex um Ruby, und Kara … Kara konnte sich endlich über das ganze Fiasko mit Mon-El und Imra klar werden.

„Was das zurückkommen angeht…", meinte Mon-El gerade langsam, „Es gibt da etwas, das Imra und ich dir sagen wollten…" Kara warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu und wusste es dann aber schon, bevor er es aussprach. Sie konnte es spüren. „Ihr bleibt nicht, oder? Ihr kehrt doch in die Zukunft zurück", wurde ihr klar.

Mon-El nickte düster. „Wenn wir die Wahl hätten, dann würden wir hier bleiben, aber die Allianz braucht Imra, und Imra…"

„… will zurück zu ihrer Schwester und in ihre Zeit. Ja, ich weiß", gab Kara zu. Und sie hatte sich zwischenzeitlich schon falsche Hoffnungen gemacht. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Nach allem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, hatte Imra nicht einmal den Mut Kara das selbst zu sagen. Obwohl andererseits musste sie das gar nicht, nicht wahr?

Kara hatte sie gefragt, was sie wirklich wollte, und Imra hatte es ihr gesagt, aber sie war davon ausgegangen, dass diese Möglichkeit ihr nicht offen stand, weil es eine andere Imra gab, die dieses Leben für sie lebte, und war deswegen bereit gewesen sich mit dem nächstbesten zufrieden zu geben. Doch nun hatte sie alles geändert.

„Und wann … wann wollt ihr gehen?", fragte Kara schließlich.

„Erst, wenn die Weltenkillerkrise überstanden ist, darin waren wir uns einig", erklärte Mon-El, „Wir müssen immer noch herausfinden, wie die Priesterin auf die Erde gelangt, und was Coville noch so alles plant. Hat er sich nur wegen Ruby verhaften lassen? Weil er wusste, dass sein Kult ihn nicht braucht? Oder steckt mehr dahinter? Wir werden nicht gehen, bevor wir sicher sind, dass Reign keine Gefahr mehr für dich und diesen Planeten darstellt, Kara."

Kara nickte daraufhin nur. Sie wollte sich bedanken, aber … so wirklich war ihr nicht danach. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie bald wieder alleine sein würde, dass sie wieder niemanden mehr am anderen Ende ihres Bandes spüren würde… dieser Gedanke machte sie traurig.

Aber was sonst sollte sie tun? Die Erde verlassen und mit der Legion in die Zukunft gehen? Sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne Alex einfach nicht vorstellen, und Alex war gerade dabei sich das Leben, was sie wirklich wollte, hier in dieser Zeit aufzubauen.

Also musste sie wohl akzeptieren, dass sie bald wieder alleine sein würde. Und aus der Zeit, die ihr mit ihrem Gefährten noch blieb, bis dahin das Beste machen, ohne den nahenden Abschied noch schmerzhafter zu gestalten.

* * *

Natürlich war das genau der Moment, den sich Thomas Coville aussuchte um in seiner Zelle im DEO damit zu beginnen zu beten. Er kniete sich auf den Boden und murmelte Worte in Kryptonisch.

Worte, die ausreichten um eine weibliche Gestalt in einer Robe vor ihm erscheinen zu lassen.

„Erhebt euch, meine Weltenkillerinnen, zum letzten Mal!", sagte die Gestalt dann auf Kryptonisch und dann … brach die Hölle los.

* * *

 _A/N: Ich habe Folge 19 sehr kurz abgehandelt, weil sie nicht wirklich wichtig für den Inhalt dieser Fic ist, bis auf ein paar Details, die ich schnell erwähnt habe bzw. die noch klar werden werden, und weil ich nicht schon wieder eine weitere Episode einfach nur nacherzählen wollte. Außerdem geht es in dieser Fic nicht um James und Lena, sondern um Kara und Alex und ihre Lieben._

 _Falls ihr dachtet, dass nach dem Entschärfen der Ruby-Situation alles vorbei ist, entschuldige ich mich. Jetzt kommt aber wirklich das große Finale._

 _Reviews?_


	12. Göttin

**12\. Göttin**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: GuardianCorp, platonisches Reigncorp, PLATONISCHES Supercorp, Kara/Imra_

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Comic Book Science, eine extra Portion Angst_

* * *

„Wir sind mit der letzten Untersuchung für heute fast fertig, Ruby. Hast du danach Lust auf Eiscreme? Winn hat einen geheimen Vorrat hier im DEO. Willst du lieber Haselnusseiscreme oder Früchtemi- Ruby? Ruby? Oh, nein. Nicht schon wieder."

* * *

„Sie hat sich losgerissen! Das injizierte Kryptonit hält sie nicht mehr! Sam, Sam, wenn du mich hören kannst, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Reign darf nicht entkommen, wenn du die Kontrolle übernehmen kannst, dann tu es jetzt!... Achtung!"

* * *

„Gefangene? Gefangene, können Sie mich hören? Lassen Sie die Späße! Wenn das ein Täuschungsmanöver werden soll, dann … Mein Gott, was ist mit ihren Augen los?!"

* * *

Es war wie ein kleiner Weltuntergang, und er war schnell vorbei. Es gelang ihnen erst danach zu rekonstruieren, was eigenglich genau passiert war.

„Nun, zumindest wissen wir jetzt, wie sich die Priesterin zur Erde projiziert", meinte Mon-El.

„Nano-Technologie in den Augen ihrer Anhänger. In Reigns Augen habe ich Hinweise darauf gefunden, und eine vergleichende Analyse hat Agent Schott dabei geholfen zu bestätigen, dass sich die gleiche Technologie auch in Thomas Covilles Auge befindet", erklärte Lena und zeigte die entsprechenden Aufzeichnungen von Augen und darin enthaltenen Ekeligkeiten auf der Projektionswand.

„Coville hat sie gerufen, und sie hat die Weltenkillerinnen gerufen", fuhr Winn fort.

„Ruby und Olivia … wir hatten sie gerettet, sie hatten gegen das Böse in sich gewonnen, ihre Persönlichkeiten waren die, die triumphiert haben", seufzte Kara, „Doch scheinbar war alles umsonst."

„Das denke ich nicht unbedingt", meinte Lena, „Reign hätte mich töten können, sie hat öfter angedroht genau das zu tun, doch ich lebe noch. Es ist ihrgelungen genug Kryptonit-Resistenz zu entwickeln um sich von ihren Fesseln zu befreien, als wären sie nichts. Und sie hat das Kraftfeld, das sie aufhalten sollte, durchschritten, als wäre es nichts. Doch dann hat sie gezögert, und James und mir genug Zeit gegeben um aus dem Labor zu fliehen. Und sie hat darauf verzichtet uns zu verfolgen, sondern ist einfach davon geflogen. Das war Sam, es war Sam, die mich gerettet hat, da bin ich mir sicher. Und wenn selbst in Reign noch etwas von Sam übrig ist, dann…"

„… ist Ruby immer noch in Faith, und Olivia in der Weltenkillerin, die sie übernommen hat", vervollständigte Alex den Satz des Betas, „Es gibt also noch Hoffnung. Wir konnten schon einmal zu ihnen durchdringen, vielleicht schaffen wir es noch einmal."

Maggie, die neben ihr saß, drückte ihre Hand. „Wir werden Ruby nicht aufgeben", versprach sie.

Sie hatten sich alle in einer neuen DEO-Basis versammelt. Ihr eigentliches Hauptquartier war durch die Flucht von der Priesterin und Faith zerstört worden, doch wie es schien, verfügte das DEO noch über eine dritte geheime Operationsbasis in National City. Früher hätte sich Kara darüber gewundert, inzwischen erstaunte sie nichts mehr, sie nahm die Dinge nur noch so, wie sie waren, hin.

„Was haben sie vor?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich nehme an das Gleiche wie zuvor: Sich vereinen und diese Welt zerstören", meinte J'onn.

„Bisher hat kein Himmelskörper dieses Sonnensystems seine natürliche Bahn verlassen", berichtete Brainiac-5 pflichtbewusst.

„Vielleicht konnten das nur die vereinten Kräfte von Reign, Purity, und Pestilence erreichen", vermutete Imra, „Wenn es sich um drei andere Weltenkillerinnen handelt, sind sie dazu vielleicht nicht in der Lage."

„Aber besitzt Reign nicht die Kräfte von Purity und Pestilence?", warf Kara ein.

J'onn seufzte. „Wir müssen sie finden und aufhalten, bevor wir die Chance haben das auszuprobieren", meinte er, „Wie sieht es mit Verstärkung aus?"

„Superman ist immer noch im All", erklärte Kara kopfschüttelnd.

„Wir können die restlichen Legionäre aufwecken, doch es würde bis an die drei Tage dauern bis sie einsatzbereit wären", erklärte Mon-El.

„Der Dimensionsportal-Öffner wurde bei der Zerstörung des DEO beschädigt. Selbst mit Braineys Hilfe würde ihn zu reparieren länger dauern", erklärte Winn, „Vielleicht sollten wir uns endlich angewöhnen ihn irgendwo aufzubewahren, wo er sicher ist und nicht so schnell beschädigt wird."

„Also sind wir auf uns gestellt", fasste James zusammen.

„Es muss reichen", meinte Kara.

„Es gibt möglicherweise etwas, das wir noch nicht probiert haben", meinte J'onn dann zögerlich, „Es ist riskant, und wir würden die Hilfe meines Vaters brauchen, und wir wissen alle genau, warum das wiederum riskant ist, aber vielleicht könnten wir durch marsianische Telepathie zu Ruby und Olivia durchdringen."

Lena runzelte die Stirn. „Marsianische … Sie sind dein Marsianer?", wunderte sie sich.

„Sie wollten, dass wir Ihnen vertrauen, Miss Luthor - willkommen im Kreis des Vertrauens", gab J'onn zurück und nahm seine wahre Gestalt an.

„J'onn, M'yrnn ist nicht in der Lage ohne seinen Kräftehämmer herumzulaufen, und das weißt du auch. Wenn wir das versuchen wollen, dann müsstest du es also alleine stemmen", wandte Alex ein, „Und selbst dann … wir haben keine Garantie, dass es funktioniert."

„Wir müssen es versuchen", meinte J'onn.

Kara seufzte. „Ich weiß nur nicht, wie wir ohne Waffen gegen sie in der Lage sein sollen sie aufzuhalten. Ich bin immer die Erste, die sich gegen das Töten ausspricht, aber wir haben nichts, womit wir sie aufhalten können. Das neue Krytonit kann vielleicht Ruby und Olivia schwächen, aber Reign …"

„Reign hat durch meine Arroganz eine Kryptonit-Immunität entwickelt", erklärte Lena, „Ich weiß, alle hier denken, ich wäre nicht dazu bereit meine Fehler einzugestehen, aber es war ein Fehler Reign mit Kryptonit unter Kontrolle halten zu wollen, obwohl wir von Anfang an wussten, dass es auf sie nicht auf die gleiche Weise wirkt wie auf andere Kryptonier. Und nun gibt es nichts mehr, womit wir sie aufhalten können." Sie wirkte ehrlich niedergeschlagen.

„Hey", meinte James tröstend, „Du hättest nicht wissen können, dass das passieren würde."

„Aber ich hätte es ahnen müssen", gab Lena zurück, „Ich wollte Sam um jeden Preis retten, und nun sehe ich keine Chance mehr das zu erreichen. Die Zeit reicht nicht aus um eine neue Waffe zu entwickeln. Und wenn Superman nicht extrem glückliches Timing besitzen sollte, dann werden wir es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen Sam von Reign zu befreien."

 _Extrem glückliches Timing …._ Kara schüttelte diesen Gedanken wieder ab.

„Doch, wir können Sam immer noch retten, ich bin nicht bereit sie aufzugeben, du kannst sie immer noch retten, Lena", erklärte sie dann, „Du hast recht: Du wolltest Sam um jeden Preis retten, und das weiß sie auch. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der sie jetzt noch erreichen kann, dann bist du es. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Reign dich hätte töten können, es aber nicht getan hat. Wir werden es mit Reign versuchen … J'onn, du wirst Lena in Reigns Geist projizieren."

J'onn sah sie zögernd an. „Wenn ich das tue, dann kann ich nicht steuern, was sie dabei vielleicht alles aufschnappt, Supergirl", meinte er ernst.

„Ich weiß. Aber du hast es selbst gesagt, Lena gehört nun zum Kreis des Vertrauens. Und ich meine, es gibt tausend Gründe ihr weiter Dinge vorzuenthalten, aber nur einen sie einzuweihen, weil man Vertrauen nicht von jemand verlangen kann, dem man selbst nicht vertraut. Und wenn wir Sam, Ruby, und Olivia retten wollen, dann müssen wir einander vertrauen", verkündete Kara, „Könntet ihr alle kurz…"

Die anderen nickten und verließen dann den Raum.

„Was soll das?", wunderte sich Lena, „Ist das ein weiterer deiner fruchtlosen Versuche uns zu Freunden zu machen?"

„Wir sind schon Freunde, Lena, nur weißt du das noch nicht. Ich … mir ist klar geworden, dass überreagiert habe, als ich erfahren habe, dass du Kryptonit herstellen kannst und dieses Wissen auch noch mit Maxwell Lord geteilt hast. Ich meine, du kannst meine Vorgeschichte mit Maxwell nicht kennen, und es war falsch von mir James zu bitten herauszufinden, ob du noch mehr Kryptonit besitzt. Aber deine Reaktion auf meine Überreaktion war auch eine Überreaktion. Du denkst, all das würde automatisch bedeuten, dass ich dir nicht traue und dich überwache, und dass ich deine persönlichen Beziehungen gegen dich verwende, aber in Wahrheit in sind deine und meine persönlichen Beziehungen überschneidend. Als wir uns kennengelernt haben, habe ich dich bewundert: Du hast dich von nichts und niemanden außer dir selbst definieren lassen, und du hast mich dazu inspiriert Journalistin zu werden. Ich weiß, dass ich die letzten zwei Jahre ein großes Geheimnis vor die verborgen haben, und wenn du mir niemals verzeihst, dann verstehe ich das, aber hier ist die Wahrheit: Ich habe dir das nur vorenthalten um dich zu schützen. Du hast schon genug Feinde, du brauchst nicht meine auch noch dazu", erklärte Supergirl und reichte Lena ihre Brille, „Ich bin es, Lena, Kara Danvers."

Lena starrte auf die Brille in Karas Hand. „Du bist Kara Danvers? Supergirl ist Kara Danvers?", wiederholte sie ungläubig.

„Ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass wir beide niemals zur selben Zeit irgendwo zu sehen waren? Und dass wir die selben Freunde und Bekannten haben?", gab Kara zurück, nahm Lena die Brille wieder ab, und setzte diese auf, „Das ist der Grund dafür."

Lena schwieg. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich dazu sagen soll", meinte sie dann.

„Im Moment musst du gar nichts sagen. Du musst nur wissen, dass der Grund, warum ich es dir jetzt sage, der ist, dass ich dir vertraue. Also vertrau du nun uns, wenn wir dir sagen, dass wir nicht nur die Erde, sondern auch Sam Arias, retten wollen und deine Hilfe dazu brauchen", erwiderte Kara darauf nur, „Bist du wenigstens bereit uns das zu glauben?"

Lena zögerte, aber dann nickte sie. „Nun gut", meinte sie, „Wie fangen wir an?"

* * *

„Wolltest du wirklich gehen, ohne dich zu verabschieden?"

Imra seufzte und drehte sich zu Kara um. „Wer hat uns verraten, Mon-El oder Brainey?", wolle sie wissen.

„Spielt das wirklich eine Rolle?", gab Kara zurück, „Ich dachte wirklich, dass nach allem, was zwischen uns passiert ist, nun, dass ich dir mehr bedeute."

Imra seufzte erneut. Kara zeigte nun die berühmte Omega-Verletzlichkeit und sah Imra mit leidender Miene an und wirkte dabei wie ein getretener Erden-Welpe.

„Du bedeutest mir auch mehr", versicherte ihr Imra, „Deswegen wollte ich ja gehen ohne langer darüber zu diskutieren, weil ich es sonst vielleicht nicht mehr könnte. Du weißt, was mir meine Schwester bedeutet, und was ich für die Chance sie wiederzusehen bereit war zu opfern. Ich kehre nicht aus politischen Gründen in die Zukunft zurück, sondern wegen ihr. Aber ich kann es mir nicht leisten weiter hierzubleiben und Zeit mit zu verbringen und mich weiter in dich zu verlieben. Denn ansonsten könnte ich nicht mehr gehen, verstehst du?"

„Mon-El lässt dich davon auch nicht abhalten", warf Kara ein.

„Mon-El ist ein Alpha. Jede Sekunde ohne seinen Omega ist Schmerz für ihn, also nutzt er die wenige Zeit, die euch noch bleibt, um bei dir zu sein. Er weiß bereits, was er verlieren wird, weil er es schon einmal verloren hat. Ich will es bei mir gar nicht erst soweit kommen lassen", erklärte Imra, „Und noch ist die Zeit des Abschieds nicht gekommen."

„Ach nein? Denkst du, ich wüsste nicht, was du vorhast? Ihr reist in die Zukunft, besorgt dort das, was wir brauchen, und bringt es dann zurück hierher. Nur, dass es Brainey und Mon-El bringen werden, du wirst aber nicht mit dabei sein", gab Kara zurück.

Imras Mundwinkel fielen. Leider hatte Kara recht. Nun, kein Wunder, sie war ja auch Supergirl, und offenbar kannte sie Imra inzwischen recht gut.

„Hat Mon-El dir nicht erklärt, dass das gegen jede Regel des Zeitreisens ist?", erkundigte sich Kara dann.

„Das ist mir gleich. Ich will, dass du überlebst. Durch unsere Einmischung hat sich die Zeitlinie geändert. Also müssen wir sie auch wieder in Ordnung bringen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du meinetwegen zu Tode kommst. Ich wollte niemals meine Schwester gegen dich eintauschen", meinte Imra nur, „Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten."

„Ich will dich nicht aufhalten", erwiderte Kara nur, „Ich will mich nur … verabschieden."

Imra lächelte sanft. Nun, ein letzter Kuss konnte nicht besonders viel schaden, oder?

* * *

Schließlich stellte es sich als nicht so schwierig wie befürchtet heraus die Weltenkillerinnen und ihren Verbündeten zu finden. Man musste nur der Spur der schwarzen Magie folgen. Diesmal schienen die Weltenkillerinnen zusammen ein schwarzes Loch öffnen zu wollen. Das verrieten Winn zumindest seine Energiesignaturen.

Und anders als beim letzten Mal befanden sich die Weltenkillerinnen diesmal auch wirklich in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Phänomens. Das DEO-Team versammelte sich unmittelbar vor dem entstehenden schwarzen Loch mitten in der Wüste von Arizona.

„Okay, ihr macht euer Ding mit Reign, während ich gegen sie kämpfe, Alex und die anderen übernehmen die Weltenkillerinnen-Newbies. Wenn wir sie voneinander trennen, dann sollten wir damit ihr Ritual unterbrechen", meinte Kara zu J'onn und Lena, dann nickte sie Alex, Maggie, James, und dem DEO-Personal zu, „Viel Glück uns allen."

Glück konnten sie wahrhaft gebrauchen. Reign war stärker als jemals zuvor, und Mon-El und Imra waren diesmal nicht mit dabei um ihr Rückendeckung zu geben.

 _Na dann mal los,_ machte Kara sich selber Mut, bevor sie sich Fäuste voran auf Reign stürzte.

* * *

Als der Kreis der Weltenkillerinnen unterbrochen wurde, hörte auch der Fortschritt des entstehenden schwarzen Loches im Himmel über der Wüste Arizonas auf.

„Okay", sagte Alex zu sich selbst, „Das tut mir jetzt sehr leid, Ruby." Mir diesen Worten schoss sie mit der Anti-Weltenkiller-Kanone von Maxwell Lord auf Faith. Diese taumelte, und Alex rief: „Ruby, ich bin's. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Kleine! Komm zu uns zurück!"

„Denk daran: Ein menschliches Herz ist stärker als alles andere!", fügte Maggie hinzu.

Faiths dunkle Augen flackerten und wurden zu Rubys. „Was - was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen, „Was ist mit Mom?"

* * *

Guardian und die Agents Vasquez und Deimos bekämpften die Weltenkillerin, die einst Olivia gewesen war. „Ich bin Chastity. Und ihr mickrigen Menschen habt keine Chance gegen mich!", verkündete Olivia Weltenkillerin.

„Ach, nein? Aber das hier vielleicht", meinte Guardian und hielt ihr das Kryptonit unter die Nase, mit dem sie Reign gefangen hatten.

* * *

„Wie oft wollen wir das noch spielen, Supergirl?", spottete Reign, „Wann siehst du endlich ein, dass ich dir überlegen bin?" Sie wich Karas Schlägen fast spielend aus und hatte bisher noch nicht einmal wirklich angefangen sich zu wehren.

„Erst dann, wenn du das auch bist!", gab Kara zurück und fing Reigns Arm mit ihrem Cape ein und versuchte die andere Kryptonierin aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

„Der Trick funktioniert nicht so gut ohne deinen Partner, was?", erwiderte diese nur und schleuderte nun ihrerseits Kara mittels deren Cape zu Boden, „Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen!" Und mit diesen Worten stürzte sie sich auf Supergirl.

J'onn konzentriere sich so gut er konnte. Was er plante war keine leichte Aufgabe und noch nie zuvor versucht worden, aber es war ein verzweifelter Versuch, der einfach funktionieren musste. Er konzentrierte seine telepathischen Kräfte auf Lena und dann auf Reign, doch er suchte in ihr nicht nach der Weltenkillerin, sondern nach Sam Arias, wie sie in Lena Luthors Geist zu erkennen war.

Wenn sie nichts finden würden, wenn wirklich nichts mehr von Sam Arias dort drinnen vorhanden wäre, dann wäre alles umsonst, doch J'onn hatte Hoffnung. Er konnte etwas spüren, es war nur ein Hauch, aber es war da, er musste sich nun nur daran festhalten.

Reigns Schläge prasselten auf Kara ein, doch sie hielt Stand. Dieses Mal würde sie Stand halten, das hatte sie sich geschworen. Sie musste J'onn und Lena Zeit verschaffen.

 _Aber ich bin allein. Mon-El und Imra sind nicht hier um mir zu helfen. Clark ist nicht hier. Vielleicht sind sie alle nie wieder hier. Wie soll ich alleine gegen Reign bestehen? Sie war mir noch jedes Mal überlegen._

Warum auch nicht? Kara war als Kryptonierin und als Omega-Kriegin nichts wert. Das wusste jeder. Sogar Coville war deswegen zu Reign übergelaufen. _Und warum auch nicht? Er wollte eine Göttin, und ich habe mich geweigert eine zu sein, Reign hingegen war nur all zu bereit._

Aber was spielte das schon für eine Rolle? Reign war einfach viel stärker als Kara. Sie besaß alle Kräfte Kryptons. Während Kara …

„Mom!" Es war Ruby, die auf sie zugeschwebt kam, es waren eindeutig ihre Augen, die den Kampf entsetzt mit verfolgten, „Mom, das hier bist doch nicht du! Was machst du denn? Du bist nicht Reign, du bist Sam Arias! Du bist keine kryptonische Weltenkillerin. Du hast ein menschliches Herz. Und ein menschliches Herz ist stärker als alles andere."

Reign starrte Ruby einen Moment lang an und schlug dann wieder nach Kara.

 _Ein menschliches Herz._ Das war es, was Kara von Reign unterschied. Das war der Grund für all das Leid, das sie im vergangenen Jahr hatte erdulden müssen, aber es war auch ihre Stärke. Rubys menschliches Herz war stärker als Faith. Und Supergirls menschliches Herz machte sie stärker als Reign.

 _Ich habe es überlebt zu denken, dass ich meinen Gefährten umgebracht habe. Ich werde auch Reign überleben._ Denn immerhin musste sie gewinnen um Alex, Ruby, Maggie, Eliza, Winn, James, J'onn, M'yrnn, Lena, Cat Grant, Jeremiah, Clark, Mon-El, Imra, Brainey und all die anderen zu beschützen. Sie musste gewinnen um Sam zu retten.

Sie holte so tief Luft, wie sie konnte, und blies Reign ihren Atem entgegen.

„Sam, ich bin es: Lena. Sam, hörst du mich? Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst. Wir brauchen dich. Ruby braucht dich. Deine Tochter braucht dich, Sam. Deine Tochter, die niemanden auf dieser Welt so sehr liebt wie dich und dich noch niemals so sehr gebraucht hat wie jetzt", gab J'onn Lena Luthors Gedanken an Sam Arias weiter.

Reign konnte gegen Karas Atem nicht ankommen und wurde dann von dieser in den trockenen Wüstenboden gerammt. Bevor sie wieder aufstehen konnte, schlug Kara dann auf sie ein, wieder, und wieder, und wieder … bis sie plötzlich Sams Augen erkannte, die sie anstarrten.

„Sam?"

„Supergirl? Was ist hier los? Ich … was ist passiert?!", wunderte sich Sam.

* * *

In diesem Moment erschien der Legion-Cruiser über der Wüste. Mon-El kam herausgeflogen und landete neben der sich am Boden windenden Olivia und injizierte ihr etwas. Die Wirkung setzte sofort ein, das Kryptonit schien ihr nicht mehr zu schaden. Sie hörte auf sich zu winden und atmete ruhig ein und aus.

Dann keuchte sie: „Ich kann wieder klar denken. Was ist passiert?"

„Du warst krankt, doch nun bist du geheilt", meinte Mon-El und flog dann weiter zu Ruby. „Gib mir deinen Arm, Kleine, wenn ich dir das hier spritze, dann ist Faith für immer weg", forderte er, und Ruby gehorchte.

Supergirl kam mit Reign in den Armen angeflogen. „Hier ist noch eine Kandidatin für deine Spritze", kommentierte sie, während ihr Band ihm sagte: _Ich wusste, dass du zurückkommen würdest._

„Ehm, Leute, ich störe ja nur ungern aber: Das schwarze Loch bildet sich weiterhin", meldete sich Winn über Com zu Wort.

„Was? Aber das ist nicht möglich. Nur die Vereinigung von drei Weltenkillerinnen kann das auslösen, und weder sind die drei vereint, noch sind zwei davon überhaupt noch hier!", protestierte Kara.

„Ja, aber ihr habt mich vergessen!"

Vor ihnen allen schwebte die Priesterin mit flatternder Robe. „Raos Anhänger haben mich aus den Annalen von Krypton gelöscht, doch meine Gemeinde hat mich nie vergessen. Und als ich in diesem Körper wiedergeboren wurde, sah der Rat von Krypton keine andere Möglichkeit als mich in eine abgelegene Taschendimension zu verbannen, in ein dunkles Tal. Doch auch dort konnte man mich nicht lange halten. Meine Anhänger fanden einen Weg mich zurückzubringen, durch die Erschaffung meiner Boten, meiner Weltenkiller. Und dank ihnen bin ich nun hier und bringe das zu Ende, von dem ihr sie abgehalten habt. Ich vernichte diesen Planeten und mit ihm die letzten Überreste von Krypton!", verkündete sie.

„Okay, das ist ein Plot-Twist, den ich nicht habe kommen sehen", gab Mon-El zu.

* * *

 _A/N: Das nächste Kapitel wird vermutlich das letzte sein, aber nagelt mich nicht auf diese Aussage fest._

 _Reviews?_


	13. Happy End

**13\. Happy End**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Character Death, Gewalt, Fanatismus, Comic Book Science_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings: GuardianCorp, PLATONISCHES Supercorp, Imra/Kara, Coville/Kara, Winniac-5_

* * *

Die Priesterin war also nicht nur irgendeine Priesterin des Weltenkillerkults, deren Abbild man für die Weltenkillerfestung der Einsamkeit verwendet hatte, nein, sie war das Zentrum des Glaubens dieses Kults, sie war die Göttin, die man vor Rao auf Krypton angebetet hatte, wiedergeboren in dieser Gestalt. Zumindest behauptete sie das.

Und anders als bisher war sie nun nicht nur eine Projektion, nein, sie war wirklich hier. Denn zum ersten Mal überhaupt sonderte sie einen Geruch ab. Sie roch nach Alpha und nach dem Dunklen Tal. Sie war auf die Erde übergetreten.

Kara war natürlich nicht gewillt ihre Geschichte zu glauben. Nicht nur, weil sie Ketzerei war, sondern auch, weil sie Unsinn war! Selbst, wenn es diese geheimnisvolle Göttin vor Rao wirklich gegeben hatte, diese Priesterin war wohl kaum ihre wiedergeborene Auferstehung!

Doch im Grunde genommen, kam es nicht darauf an, wer oder was sie war, sondern nur darauf sie aufzuhalten, bevor sie dieses schwarze Loch fertig öffnete.

„Wir müssen sie aufhalten. Konzentriert euren Angriff auf sie. Gebt alles, was ihr habt!", meinte Kara und flog dann auch schon voraus, auf die schwebende Priesterin zu. Doch ihr Angriff auf sie prallte an ihr genauso wirkungslos ab, als wäre sie Reign hoch 3. Mon-El, der nach ihr ebenfalls einen Angriffsversuch startete, erging es genauso.

J'onn flog auf die Priesterin zu, wurde aber ebenfalls abgewehrt. Vasquez schoss mit der Kryptonit-Waffe auf sie, doch diese zeigte keine Wirkung. Guardian warf ihr das verstärkte künstliche Kryptonit genau in die Arme, doch sie fing den Stein einfach auf, betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich, und ließ ihn dann schulterzuckend fallen.

„Mehr habt ihr nicht zu bieten?", erkundigte sie sich dann. Wie auf Kommando eröffnete der Cruiser das Feuer auf sie, doch seine Geschosse prallten von ihr ab.

Dann bildete sich plötzlich um die Priesterin herum eine Psi-Plase. „Imra!", erkannte Kara und sah die Beta-Frau neben der Priesterin schweben. Offenbar war ihre Kurzzeitgeliebte doch mit den anderen gemeinsam in diese Zeit zurückgekehrt.

Die Priesterin runzelte die Stirn, legte ihr Hände dann gegen die Blase, die sie umgab, und brachte diese damit zum Zerplatzen.

„Sonst noch was?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Ich ..:" Kara spürte altbekannte Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen. Es war so unfair! Sie hatten bereits gewonnen gehabt! Und nun sollten sie und die Erde trotzdem verlieren?!

„Lena, Winn … irgendwelche Vorschläge?", fragte sie in das Com.

„Keine Ahnung … schneiden wir uns eine Scheibe von Pestilence ab und versuchen ein _Krieg der Welten-_ Szenario?", meinte Winn dann etwas hilflos.

„Falls keiner von euch einem potenten sofort wirkenden Virus mit dabei hat, würde das zu lange dauern", gab Alex daraufhin über die Com-Frequenz zurück.

„Ich habe ein Idee, aber sie wird euch nicht gefallen", meldete sich Lena zu Wort, „Das hier ist ein Proto-Schwarzes Loch, wenn sie etwas umbringt, dann das. Wenn wir sie irgendwie hineindrängen können, dann…"

„… würde sich das Schwarze Loch um sie herum schließen", vervollständigte Kara den Satz ihrer (ehemaligen?) Freundin, „Das einzige Problem dabei, nicht mal die Schüsse des Legion Cruisers haben sie dazu gebracht sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen."

Kara dachte nach. Vielleicht gab es doch einen Weg. Vielleicht konnte sie die Priesterin irgendwie hineinstoßen. Wenn sie sie mit aller Kraft, die sie besaß, rammte und durch die Luft vor sich herschob. _Aber was wenn meine gesamte Kraft nicht ausreicht?_

„Ich werde es tun."

Für einen Moment war Kara zu verwirrt um zu realisieren, wer da gesprochen hatte. „Sam?", wurde ihr dann klar.

„Ich habe meine Weltenkillerkräfte noch. Doch im Moment habe ich das Sagen. Nur ein Weltenkiller kann einen Weltenkiller umbringen, wisst ihr noch? Und sie ist so eine Art Super-Weltenkillerin", erklärte die Beta-Frau im Alpha-Weltenkillerkörper.

„Mom, das ist viel zu gefährlich!", protestierte Ruby, die neben Kara und Sam stand.

„Sie hat recht, Sam. Nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast, erwartet keiner von dir...", begann Kara, doch Sam unterbrach sie: „Doch, **ich** erwarte es von mir. Es klebt so viel Blut an meinen Händen. … Als Lena mir die Wahrheit gezeigt hat, und mir klar wurde, was ich alles getan habe … Diese Schuld hat mich niedergedrückt und hat Reign dabei geholfen so leichtes Spiel mit mir zu haben. Ich will das wieder gut machen, ich muss. Versprecht mir nur eins: Dass ihr euch, egal was passiert, um Ruby kümmern werdet."

„Was? Nein, Mom, rede doch nicht so, du…", schaltete sich Ruby ein.

„Natürlich, werden wir das", erwiderte Kara zur gleichen Zeit, „Aber du musst nicht…" Weiter kam sie nicht, da Sam ihr überraschend einen gezielten rechten Hacken verpasste, und dann auf die Priesterin zuflog. Während sie sich ihr annäherte, schoss sie Hitzestrahlen aus ihren Augen auf sie und öffnete dann ihren Mund und ließ Puritys Schrei auf die Priesterin los. Und zum ersten Mal seit sie erschienen war, erzielte irgendetwas Wirkung auf die Priesterin. Tatsächlich wurde sie einige Meter zurückgedrängt und näherte sich damit den entstehendem Schwarzen Loch an.

„Du! Samantha, der Mensch, der nicht aufgeben wollte", stellte die Priesterin fest, „Ich kann deine minderwertige DNA riechen!" Und dann stürzte sie sich auf Sam - sie flog auf sie zu, packte sie an den Armen, und schleuderte sie von sich. Sam bremste ihren Fall wieder ein und schoss wieder auf die Priesterin zu, und packte nun ihrerseits diese an beiden Armen und flog dann in Höllentempo auf das Schwarze Loch zu.

„Vergiss nicht sie loszulassen, Sam! Du musst sie loslassen!", rief Kara ihr hinterher.

„Das ist also dein Plan", zischte die Priesterin, während sie versuchte Sam mit ihrer eigenen Version des Hitzeblicks das Gesicht wegzubrennen, „Ich verstehe, doch du vergisst eines: Ich werde hier nicht sterben. Ich werde lediglich wiedergeboren werden. Du hingegen, du hast nur dieses eine Leben!" Dann packte sie ihrerseits Sam mit aller Kraft und schien nicht vorhaben diese wieder loszulassen.

„Nein! Sam!" Kara wollten den beiden hinterher fliegen, als sie sich auf einmal in einer Psi-Blase gefangen wiederfand. Sie drehte sich wütend zu Imra um.

„Ich habe es dir gesagt", erwiderte diese nur schulterzuckend, „Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst."

Sam und die Priesterin verschwanden in der Struktur, die dabei war zu einem schwarzen Loch zu werden, und dann gab es einen hellen Blitz, und die Struktur verschwand. Und mit ihr Sam und die Priesterin.

„Neiinnnn! Mom!", schrie Ruby und rannte in die Richtung, in der das Schwarze Loch verschwunden war. Alex war bei ihr, bevor sie noch wirklich weit gekommen war, und fing sie ab. „Es ist zu spät, Ruby, sie ist fort. Es tut mir leid", erklärte sie und presste das schluchzende Mädchen an sich.

„Sam", murmelte Kara geschockt.

Rubys Weinen war für einen Moment lang das einzige Geräusch, das noch in der Wüste zu hören war.

Bis ein einäugiger Thomas Coville vor Kara trat. Er schien sich sein Auge selbst herausgerissen zu haben, nach seiner blutigen Hand zu urteilen, doch sein Verlust schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu stören. „Ich habe es dir gesagt: Reign wird uns alle retten", erklärte er.

„Das war nicht Reign, das war Sam Arias, eine tapfere Beta-Erdenfrau, die absolut nichts mit Reign gemeinsam hatte!", schleuderte Kara ihm wütend entgegen.

„Und du? Glaubst du nun wieder? Du hast Reign besiegt, nur du allein, kein anderer. Du hast Sam Arias zurückgebracht und sie dazu inspiriert sich für uns alle zu opfern. Du hast die Welt gerettet, Supergirl", verkündete Coville, „Glaubst du nun wieder an diese Welt und an deine eigenen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten? An deine Bestimmung?"

Kara erinnerte sich an einen Moment, Monate zuvor, bei der von Covilles Kult in Besitz genommenen Bombe, als Coville ihr in die Augen gesehen hatte und festgestellt hatte, dass der Ausdruck darin nicht mehr der gleiche war wie damals, als sie ihn gerettet hatte. Dass sie nicht mehr an sich selber glaubte und von ihrem Weg abgekommen sei.

 _War das alles … war das alles etwa seine Art mir eine Lektion zu erteilen?_ Sie konnte diesen Gedanken kaum fassen. Es war als hätte Coville ihn irgendwie gelesen, denn er erwiderte: „Ich weiß du denkst, ich wäre vom Glauben abgefallen, doch in Wahrheit habe ich nie aufgehört an dich zu glauben. Ich wusste immer, dass du uns alle retten würdest. Das Einzige, was du dafür gebraucht hast, war ein wenig … Ansporn. Und den habe ich dir geliefert. Ich habe mit dem Teufel paktiert um dir und allen anderen zu beweisen, dass Rao das Licht und das Gute ist, und du, die du ihn repräsentierst, über das Böse immer siegen wirst."

Kara war nun nicht mehr die Einzige, die ihn ungläubig anstarrte.

„Du glaubst mir wohl nicht, aber ich sage dir: Krypton ist nicht verloren, und du bist es auch nicht", fuhr Coville fort.

„Schafft ihn weg", meinte J'onn an dieser Stelle zu seinen Agenten, „Bei allen Göttern, verhaftet diesen Mann und schafft ihn weg, bevor das Mädchen noch hört, was er so von sich gibt."

„Ihr glaubt mir nicht, aber ihr werdet sehen, dass ich recht habe. Ja, das werdet ihr", meinte Coville dazu nur und ließ sich dann selig lächelnd von Vasquez und Deimos abführen. Rubys Schluchzen folgte ihm.

* * *

„Hi, ich bin's"; meinte Kara schüchtern und winkte zur Begrüßung. Sie war in ihrem Kara Danvers-Outfit bei L-Corp aufgetaucht, und scheinbar war Lena noch nicht dazu gekommen die „Kara Danvers darf immer in mein Büro vorgelassen werden"-Order zurückzunehmen.

„Wer ich – Kara Danvers oder Supergirl", gab Lena nur zurück und widmete sich wieder ihrem Papierkram auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Wir sind irgendwie dieselbe Person, weißt du?", gab Kara zurück und lächelte etwas gequält.

„Darauf wäre ich nicht gekommen", meinte Lena nur, „Immerhin hast du mich jahrelang glauben lassen, dass dem nicht so ist."

Kara trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. „Also, ich wollte dich nur bitten wegen der ganzen Geheimidentität-Sache nicht sauer auf James zu sein. Er hat dich wirklich gern, und es war nicht sein Geheimnis, er durfte es dir nicht erzählen, also…", begann sie.

„Oh, nein, keine Sorge. Ich mache James keine Vorwürfe. Ich meine, du hast recht: Es war nicht sein Geheimnis. Er hat es nur bewahrt, wie er auch meine Geheimnisse bewahrt hat. Das liegt in seiner Natur: Loyalität. Ich liebe James, und das weiß er auch. Nein, ihm mache ich keine Vorwürfe. Ich mache sie dir", schloss Lena und sah zum ersten Mal seit Kara das Büro betreten hatte wieder auf, „Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals dazu in der Lage sein werde damit aufzuhören dir deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich meine, du kannst es rechtfertigen so viel du willst. Sagen, dass es zu meinem Schutz war. Aber du warst meine beste Freundin, Kara, ich hätte dir nie etwas derartig Wichtiges vorenthalten. Doch offenbar war ich nicht deine beste Freundin."

Kara wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. „Nun, ich schätze, wir sehen uns dann auf der Beerdigung", meinte sie schließlich.

„Ja, bis dann", mit diesen Worten widmete sich Lena wieder ihren Unterlagen.

Kara wandte sich zum Gehen, blieb dann aber noch einmal in der Türe stehen. „Lena? Wirst du mir jemals verzeihen können?", wollte sie wissen.

Lena sah noch einmal zu ihr auf. „Um ehrlich zu sein", meinte sie, „Ich weiß es nicht."

* * *

„Du denkst vielleicht, ich würde dir niemals verzeihen, aber das ist nicht wahr. Natürlich bin ich wütend auf dich, weil du mich davon abgehalten hast Sam zu retten, aber deswegen wünsche ich dich noch lange nicht zurück in die Zukunft. Ich wünschte, du würdest hierbleiben. Und ich sage das nicht nur, weil du Mon-Els Ehefrau bist", erklärte Kara.

„Ich weiß. Und das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich in die Zukunft zurückkehre. Und Mon-El trifft seine eigenen Entscheidungen. Genau wie ich. Ich muss einfach zurück. Die Titan-Allianz braucht mich, und ich brauche meine Schwester. Es tut mir leid", erwiderte Imra.

Kara nickte, als würde sie es verstehen, und vielleicht tat sie das ja auch.

„Wir werden euch auf jeden Fall vermissen", bot Winn an und wandte sich Brainey zu, „Ohne dich bin ich zumindest endlich die intelligenteste Person hier."

„Es ist rührend, dass du das denkst, Winn", meinte Brainey dazu, „Lass mich dich umarmen." Und dann griff er nach Winn Gesicht und umarmte ihn mit Kuss auf eine ganz und gar nicht brüderliche Art und Weise.

„Okay, das kam jetzt unerwartet", meinte Winn dann, „Bro-Umarmungen funktionieren ein wenig anders…"

Imra seufzte. „Es wundert mich nicht, dass Winn Single ist", meinte sie, „Ich warte im Schiff." Sie sah noch wie Brainey mit Kara sprach und wie Mon-El im Hintergrund herumlungerte. Dann setzte sie sich an die Steuerung des Cruisers und wartete ab, ob ihr Mann mit ihr in ihre Heimat zurückkehren würde, oder nicht.

* * *

„Nun."

„Nun."

Außer Kara und Mon-El befand sich plötzlich wie auf magische Weise niemand anderer mehr im Hangar des DEO.

„Du musst nichts sagen", meinte Kara dann, „Ich kann es fühlen. Alles."

Mon-El nickte. „Ich ebenfalls." Ihr Gefährtenband pulsierte stark zwischen ihnen und war erfüllt von Liebe und Kummer. Mon-El konnte alles spüren, was Kara empfand, und umgekehrt galt dasselbe.

„Ich sage es aber trotzdem: Ich werde immer zu dir zurückkommen", verkündete Mon-El dann.

Kara nickte. „Ich weiß", meinte sie schlicht.

„Moment mal, wenn du Han Solo bist, dann macht mich das wohl zu Prinzessin Leia… Wie … passend", wurde Mon-El klar.

„Bring Ordnung in dein Haus in deinem Zuhause in der Zukunft. Und dann komm zu mir zurück", erwiderte Kara nur, aber sie lächelte über seinen Witz. Ein strahlendes Lächeln, wie es nur ein Omega lächeln konnte, mit so viel Liebe für ihn erfüllt, wie sie nur Kara Danvers für ihn empfinden konnte.

Dann küsste er sie noch einmal innig zum Abschied und machte sich dann auf in den Cruiser, um mit seiner wahren Abschiedstour zu beginnen.

* * *

Nach Sam Arias' Beerdigung meinte Maggie zu Alex: „Das ist vermutlich nicht der richtige Moment um es zu erwähnen, aber ich finde, wir sollten Ruby adoptieren. Ich will nicht, dass sie bei einer Großmutter leben muss, die sie noch nie in ihrem Leben zuvor getroffen hat. Bei uns wäre sie besser aufgehoben."

Alex sah sie überrascht an. „Ist das dein Ernst? Ich dachte, du bist nicht bereit für Kinder. Und Ruby mag zwölf sein und viel verloren haben, aber im Grunde ist sie trotzdem noch ein Kind, ein Kind an der Schwelle zur Pubertät und damit zur schwierigsten Phase ihres Lebens", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Nun, dann ist das doch eine gute Übung für mich. Wenn ich das überstehe, dann bin ich danach sicherlich bereit für eigene Kinder vom Säuglingsalter an", erwiderte Maggie unbeeindruckt, „Nein, im Ernst, Danvers. Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, aber Ruby braucht uns jetzt. Sie braucht dich, weil du ihre Bezugsperson bist, und du brauchst mich, weil du dazu neigst in Panik zu geraten, wenn es in deinen Beziehungen schwierig wird, also würde ich sagen das hört sich nach einer perfekten Kombination an." Sie schenkte Alex ein unsicheres Lächeln.

Alex erwiderte dieses Lächeln um einiges selbstbewusster. „Ja, das tut es", gab sie zu.

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, ich habe Sam umgebracht. …. Sorry?_

 _Reviews?_


	14. Epilog

**Epilog**

* * *

 _Zusätzliche Warnings: Vage Spoiler für Episode 3.20_

* * *

Sie konnte seine Ankunft spüren, bevor er die Erde erreichte. Er kam alleine, ohne Imra und ohne Brainiac-5, und auch ohne Legion-Cruiser. Er kam in der Kapsel, in der er die Erde einst erreicht und dann wieder verlassen hatte – nach dem tumultreichsten Jahr ihrer beider Leben.

„Mon-El!"

„Kara!"

Sie rannten einander in die Arme und küssten sich innig.

„Kara, ich habe dich so vermisst!", erklärte Mon-El, „In dem ganzen letzten Jahr, seit wir uns getrennt haben, sind mir Dinge passiert, die du nicht glauben würdest, und die ganze Zeit konnte ich immer nur daran denken, wie ich es schaffen sollte dich jemals wieder zu sehen!"

Erst da erkannte sie, dass ihm nicht nur der Bart fehlte, sondern er auch jünger wirkte als zuvor, und seinen Augen die wissende Erfahrung und der Schmerz fehlten, die ihnen seit seiner Rückkehr in diese Zeit so zu eigen gewesen waren.

„Mon-El", wurde ihr klar, „ _Du_ bist es!"

„Natürlich." Er wirkte verwirrt. „Wer sollte ich denn auch sonst sein?"

Das würde schwierig werden zu erklären, doch gerade als sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte, landete Clark neben ihnen beiden. „Kara! Mon-El! Gutes Timing! Ihr müsst sofort mit mir kommen. J'onn hat mich, als ich zurück in Empfangsreichweite kam, auf den neuesten Stand gebracht, aber auch wenn wir das, was ich gefunden habe, nicht mehr brauchen um die Erde zu retten, so ist es doch das Wichtigste, was ich jemals gefunden habe!", berichtete er atemlos.

„Nun mal langsam, Clark", bat Kara verwirrt, „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Krypton, Kara. Ein Stück von Krypton hat überlebt."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N:Ja, ich weiß, das hört sich sehr nach Fortsetzung an, und in gewisser Weise wird es diese auch geben: Nämlich in Form meiner abschließenden Crossover-Fic in diesem Verse, in der die offenen Fäden dieser Fic, so wie meiner „Nennt uns Legenden"-Reihe, zu Ende geführt werden werden._

 _Vielleicht lesen wir uns ja wieder, wenn ich so weit bin, sie zu schreiben. Bis dahin sehen wir uns vielleicht in meiner „A/B/O-Onsehotsammlung", die auch in diesem (Multi-)verse spielt._

 _Reviews?_


End file.
